


50 shades of steel

by ForeverNemi



Series: Superbat-omegaverse [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Вольная трактовка спойлеров, авторского фанона, трейлеров и реклам привела к появлению фика, в котором творчески переосмысливается планируемая история знакомства и взаимодействия двух величайших супергероев.Жажда мести Супермену заставляет Брюса надолго застрять в Метрополисе, где он близко знакомится с Кларком Кентом, а в итоге узнает его главную тайну. Кларк - омега. И Супермен. Долгие пути страсти, расставаний и драк, а также Лекс Лютор, заставляют героев разгадать их самый главный секрет.





	1. I put a spell on you

**Author's Note:**

> ООС! Омегаверс!АУ, омега!Кларк, альфа!Брюс, ксенофилия.  
> Является своеобразным продолжением фика 50 оттенков стали: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3844522  
> До главы 8 фик писался в соавторстве с Lalaby (Metal Mickey на КФ).  
> В качестве названий глав использованы названия песен из ОСТ "50 оттенков серого" (ну упс).

— Мистер Уэйн, что вы думаете по поводу произвола Бэтмена в Готем-сити? 

Брюс усмехнулся, в который раз поражаясь богатой фантазии журналистов. Подумать только, какой оригинальный вопрос! Если бы ему платили доллар каждый раз, когда он его слышал, то он удвоил бы своё состояние. Впрочем, если бы его каждый раз задавали такие губы, он был бы не против отвечать. Внешность этого красавчика — как он себя назвал, Кент? — впечатляла, а уж Брюс-то повидал красавчиков. Точёные черты, пухлые, чётко очерченные губы, яркие глаза, синеву которых не скрывала даже уродливая оправа очков... Брюс залюбовался и уже готов был наградить красавчика ответом на его вопрос, но некстати подошедший к ним младший Лютор помешал это сделать.

— Как приятно видеть рядом двух таких привлекательных людей! — воскликнул он, повисая на Брюсе и Кларке, и вынудил их сделать шаг друг к другу, сокращая расстояние до минимума. Очаровательная, если не сказать больше, привычка бет с их едва ли не под корень кастрированным обонянием. 

Ароматы двух горячих тел волной хлынули на Брюса. Для любого свободного альфы в его возрасте мгновенная идентификация пола становилась силой привычки, мозг вычислял это за доли секунды, если не меньше. Лютор предсказуемо пах бетой, без дополнительных ароматов. Кент же... был как-то странно противоречив. Его рост, фигура, уверенность в рукопожатии, когда он представлялся, — всё это не намекало, а открыто говорило о том, что Кларк как минимум очень уверенный в себе бета или, может быть, даже начинающий альфа. Не замечая в себе ранее склонности к гомосексуальности, но при этом с первого взгляда покорённый внешностью журналиста, Брюс решил изучить его более пристально.

Он замер на секунду, отключая все рецепторы в угоду обонянию. Гудящая в ярком зале толпа исчезла, мир погрузился в тихий полумрак, который тут же полностью заполнил запах Кларка, точнее, его туалетной воды. Брюс привычно взвесил и разложил пирамиду аромата на ноты, отбрасывая в сторону каждую узнанную — ветивер, лимон, амбра, кедр, — пока не почувствовал в самом основании аккорда то, что искал: едва уловимый, дразнящий, тонкий аромат омеги. Уэйн распахнул глаза — мир стремительно наполнился звуками и красками, а его кровь — адреналином и охотничьим огнём. Скучное протокольное мероприятие внезапно превратилось в интересный вечер. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не пропалить на Кенте дыру.

Значит, омега. И скрывает. Маскирует нарочито тяжёлым, мужественным ароматом. Маскируется под бету. Зачем? Почему? Вопросы интриговали. 

— Если вас действительно интересует Готемский мститель, то почему бы не удостоить этот вопрос должного внимания? — выдохнул Брюс в лицо Кларка, благо стараниями Лекса он оказался прижатым к нему почти вплотную.

Лютор с азартом воспринял эту идею.

— О, это можно устроить! — Он помахал кому-то рукой, и почти сразу за спиной Брюса появился один из слуг. — Джейми, проводи господ в библиотеку. Им необходимо поговорить.

Слуга лишь коротко кивнул и пригласил гостей следовать за ним, но ни Кларк, ни Брюс не торопились. Заставив Джейми ждать, Кларк обернулся к Лютору.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, мистер Лютор, но, думаю, с нашей стороны было бы невежливо вместо развлечения на вашем празднике заниматься работой.

— Соглашусь с мистером Кентом, Лекс, — присоединился Брюс. Неизвестно было, чем вызвано радушие Лютора. Брюс слишком неплохо знал его, чтобы допустить возможность широкого жеста гостеприимного хозяина. Он не был уверен, что их разговор с журналистом не будет записан. — Возможно, мистер Кент согласится прийти завтра в мой офис? Я только начал обустраиваться в Метрополисе, но в моём офисе есть все необходимое. Для интервью. 

Кент был согласен. По-видимому, он, как и Брюс, не доверял Лексу. Посмотрев на Уэйна долгим внимательным взглядом — даже толщина бликующих под лампами очков не скрывала их сводившей с ума синевы, — он кивнул.

— Спасибо, мистер Уэйн. С радостью приму ваше предложение.

— Завтра в два. Я внесу вас в своё расписание.

Он протянул Кларку руку, и тот пожал её, крепко и хватко, и снова совсем не как омега. Засомневавшись, Брюс осторожно провёл кончиками пальцев по запястью Кларка. Когда тот отошёл, Брюс, стараясь не привлекать внимания, коснулся пальцами носа, пробуя аромат не только обонянием, но и кожей. 

Омега, несомненно. И свободная. Он удовлетворённо улыбнулся, в голове закрутился радостный вихрь из волнения и предвкушения завтрашнего дня. Даже присутствие Лютора, крутившегося возле него весь вечер, не испортило настроения. Дождавшись, когда его уход не сочтут неприличным, Брюс уехал домой, где его ещё ждала работа.

***

 

Идея воспользоваться синтетическими феромонами давно волновала разум Брюса. Пока ему хватало старой доброй взрывчатки, пусть и усовершенствованной до предела. Но в тех случаях, когда опасность грозила невинным людям, заложникам или пленникам, взрывчатка не годилась. Её следовало заменить чем-то одновременно действенным и безопасным. 

Мысль родилась случайно, как и многие до неё. Запахи, окружающие людей, запахи, которые источали альфы и омеги, все эти феромоны, тестостерон и эстроген, всё то, что сводило с ума в обычной жизни, должно было помочь и в ситуации экстремальной опасности.

Брюс уже давно работал над синтетическим аналогом половых гормонов, которые были заметны в естественном запахе. Он сделал его более концентрированным и универсальным. Ни альфам, ни омегам было не избежать сумасшествия, неизменно сопровождающих течку или гон. Даже рассудительные беты становились раскованными и игривыми под воздействием альфа-феромонов или смотрели вокруг голодным взглядом под воздействием феромонов омег. Брюс здраво рассудил, что заложникам и террористам лучше заниматься сексом, чем умирать или убивать. Две-три феробомбы — и любой захваченный объект превратился бы в бушующий от страсти порно-театр. Группам захвата оставалось бы только войти туда в респираторных масках и не встретить сопротивления. 

Как любую свою разработку, Брюс и эту проверил на себе лично. Результаты лабораторных испытаний, проведённых им в Готеме, оставили у него, что и говорить, только приятные воспоминания. Омеги, которых он под различными предлогами приглашал в специально оборудованную комнату со сложной системой вентиляции, дали стопроцентно положительный результат. Все, как одна, расслаблялись, текли, зверели и начинали умолять о близости спустя буквально минуту после начала воздействия препарата. Брюс был не дурак им в этом отказывать. 

Предстоящая встреча с красавчиком Кентом была отличным поводом испытать препарат в полевых условиях временного офиса. А заодно узнать, какие сокровища скрывает под одеждой эта скромная омежка, которая стесняется своей природы. Брюс понял, что безумно возбуждается уже при одном воспоминании о внимательном взгляде его голубых глаз. Дотерпеть бы до утра. 

Он достал из сейфа проложенную поролоном коробку и вынул из неё два распылителя альфа- и омега-синтеза. Компактный формат в форме аэрозоля — новый экспериментальный образец, его дозировка и мощность Брюсу были пока не известны, а проверять на себе — да ещё и в одиночестве — желания не было. Подумав, он убрал один флакон в портфель, а второй отправил обратно в сейф: он был не нужен. В реакции собственного тела Уэйн не сомневался с той минуты, как увидел Кларка. 

Осталось только дождаться нужного момента, чтобы применить сюрприз по назначению. Брюс нуждался в отдыхе, к тому же на часах была половина шестого утра и следовало поспать.

Флакон был закреплён в распылителе, установленном в скрытой вентиляционной решётке кабинета Брюса. Для первой проверки Уэйн, нажав на миниатюрный пульт управления, выпустил в воздух пару доз и пригласил в кабинет секретаря. Его верная Грейс, хоть и была бетой, отреагировала почти мгновенно. Глаза её заблестели ярче, губы увлажнились и приоткрылись словно сами собой, а походка стала зовущей. Откинувшись в кресле, Брюс внимательно наблюдал за действием своей ловушки, а девушка, ошибочно приняв его интерес на свой счёт, будто случайно расстегнула верхние пуговицы на строгой рубашке и излишне низко склонилась над боссом, ставя перед ним чашку кофе.

— В приёмной журналист "Дейли Планет", — чуть охрипшим низким голосом произнесла она ему в ухо, снова доказав, что распылённые в воздухе синтетические феромоны отлично действуют. И это на бету! Дозировка, по-видимому, была бешеной. Омега, скорее всего, выпрыгнет из одежды за считанные секунды. Брюс беззвучно рассмеялся — он уважал и ценил Грейс, за годы работы она доказала свою преданность, трудолюбие и высокий интеллект, следовала за ним тенью по всему миру, ни разу не проявив недовольства. Брюс впервые мимолетно задумался, кого она оставляла в Готеме, и решил отложить этот интерес на потом. Издеваться над верным секретарем подобным образом было, что ни говори, низко, немного царапало непрошеным стыдом. Брюс решил, что подарит ей что-нибудь вопиюще дорогое, чтобы загладить вину. 

На часах было едва начало второго, и Брюс распорядился впустить Кента ровно в половине. Видимо, не ему одному не терпелось встретиться, если Брюс всё понял верно. Хотя — даже если нет — итог всё равно будет тем, какой он запланировал.

Он не сомневался в том, что делал. Его эксперименты были не чета тем порошкам, которые никому не нужные отщепенцы подсыпали наудачу в напитки жертв в ожидании хоть какого-то, но секса. Брюс мыслил другими категориями. Он дарил омегам самих себя, разрезал на них тугую шнуровку приличий, будил усыплённое подавителями природное начало. Он возвращал им отнятое цивилизацией право животного, безумного совокупления, позволял, пусть и на грани сознания, бесконечно покорять вершины собственного экстаза, терять голос, хрипя от распирающего изнутри, рвущего тело горячего узла. 

И, конечно, не забывал о себе. Впрочем, зачем кривить душой — он делал это в первую очередь для себя. Потому что хотел. Потому что мог. 

Допив кофе, он проверил работу пульта, ещё несколько раз нажав на кнопку. Теперь запах стал интенсивнее, дразнил ноздри и вселял сладкое предвкушение. Брюс и сам был уже возбуждён, запах синтезированных феромонов смешался с его собственными, создавая в офисе уже абсолютно нерабочую атмосферу. Брюс откинулся в кресле, не сводя глаз с двери в кабинет, и досчитал до двадцати, успокаивая зачастивший пульс. 

Ровно в половине второго дверь распахнулась, секретарь открыла дверь перед посетителем, а Брюс, с прежним восхищением следя за тем, как плавно двигается Кент, как под чуть мешковатой одеждой проглядывают линии совершенно точно шикарного тела, непроизвольно облизнулся. Поднимаясь навстречу, он нажал на кнопку ещё пару раз, а потом пожал протянутую руку и предложил присесть.

— Должен извиниться за ранний приход, — начал Кларк, устраиваясь в гостевом кресле и поправляя очки, чуть сползшие по переносице, — но нечасто Брюс Уэйн посещает Метрополис. Нельзя было упустить шанс.

— Да, я предпочитаю вести дела в Готеме, — согласился Брюс, уже заранее уставший от этой беседы. Все они были одинаковыми, шли по единому сценарию. Сегодня же он отчаянно нуждался в сломе системы.

И чем дольше находился рядом с Кларком, тем больше хотел его.

Брюс ещё раз нажал на кнопку, но решил не рисковать, усиливая запах, а вместо этого только прибавил температуру. Уже заманив жертву, он захотел поиграть с ней, распаляя аппетит. Это всегда ему удавалось. Уже видя, как меняется поведение омеги, он вдруг становился учтивым, предельно вежливым и подчёркнуто не реагировал на поведение своей жертвы, пока она, забыв человеческую речь, не начинала тереться об него, выгибаясь и нечленораздельно мыча. 

Кент же, спокойно и ровно задававший предсказуемые вопросы, на которые Брюс давал предсказуемо корректные ответы, казалось, никак не проявлял того, что ситуация, воздух, обстановка вокруг него как-то менялись. Минуты бежали, Брюс начал напрягаться, несколько раз совсем незаметно нажал на кнопку пульта, увеличивая концентрацию феромонов, но Кларк был по-прежнему вежливо-улыбчив, не сбивался с плана, не проявлял ничего, что могло бы как-то проявить его желание.

Брюс, планировавший, что красавчик-журналист к этому времени сорвёт с себя одежду и начнёт умолять трахнуть себя на ближайшей поверхности, напрягся. Он старался, чтобы собеседник не видел этого, но всё чаще бросал взгляд в сторону решётки вентиляции.

В кабинете уже ощутимо потеплело, стало почти жарко, запах шёл волной, Брюс чувствовал его даже кожей, а вот Кент, что странно, нисколько не испытывал неудобств. Спустя несколько томительных минут Брюс, уже не скрываясь, посмотрел на отвод вентиляции, а Кларк заметил это. Проклятое журналистское чутьё, не иначе. Он проследил взгляд Брюса, внимательно, чуть прищурившись, всмотрелся туда, где за фальшпанелью находилось отверстие в стене, но, кажется, ничего не заподозрил.

Он снова посмотрел на Брюса, улыбнулся — чуть призывнее, чем полагалось правилами поведения, — и это успокоило. Кажется, ошибка была именно в дозировке, а сейчас она, усиленная повышением температуры, наконец дала нужный эффект.

— Немного жарко, — извиняясь, произнёс Кларк, а Брюс, чуть приоткрыв от восхищения рот, наблюдал, как его жертва расстёгивает пуговицы воротника своей ужасной клетчатой рубашки. Теперь шея Кларка, гладкая, смуглая, совсем не свойственная тонкокостным омегам, оказалась полностью во власти взгляда Брюса, и он буквально облизывал её глазами, чувствовал, как чуть пересыхало во рту от горячего воздуха, и не мог заставить себя посмотреть Кларку в глаза.

Пару минут спустя Кент позволил себе расстегнуть ещё одну пуговицу рубашки, и Брюс, пусть с трудом, но смог оторваться от самого невинного и горячего стриптиза из всех, что он видел.

— Любите тепло? — будто бы поддерживая неофициальную беседу, спросил Кларк.

— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? — вместо ответа поинтересовался Брюс, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как по лбу Кларка катится капелька пота.  
Очень хотелось её слизать.

— Может быть, воды?

— Спасибо, я в порядке, — отказался Кларк и украдкой обмахнул лицо. В ответ на это Брюс, обещая, что в последний раз, впрыснул в воздух ещё одну дозу феромонов.

Она действительно стала финальной.

Стараясь не пропустить ни одной секунды наблюдения за Кларком, Брюс отмечал про себя, как темнеют лазоревые глаза, как на щеках Кларка загорается чуть болезненный румянец. Он готов был поклясться, что Кларк уже тёк, что на нижнем белье омеги появилось компрометирующее влажное пятно. 

Брюс поднялся, отошёл к бару и налил в стакан воды.

— Думаю, вам лучше выпить, — сказал он, подходя к Кларку. Брюс сам уже вовсю фонтанировал феромонами, а вкупе с теми, что были распылены в воздухе, их действие усилилось в разы. К тому же Брюс был близко, слишком близко с возбуждённым Кларком, и не почувствовать, не ответить на это тот не мог.

— Спасибо, — хрипло поблагодарил Кент, чуть дрожавшей рукой взял стакан и жадно приник к нему, позволяя струйкам воды стекать на подбородок. Брюс, глотая слюну, смотрел на это, безумно желая впиться в эту шею ртом, искусать, облизать смуглую кожу, забраться под рубашку Кларка, чтобы почувствовать его тело в своих руках.

— Готовы продолжать? — Брюс заставил себя отойти от пышущей жаром омеги, но каждый шаг давался ему с трудом. Он вернулся в своё кресло, пошире расставил ноги, чтобы пуговицы ширинки меньше давили на вставший член, и снова посмотрел на Кента, которому явно было не по себе.

— Готов, — согласился тот, но не торопился снова приступать к интервью. — Отсюда чудесный вид на город. Кажется, я даже вижу символ "Дэйли Планет". Вы позволите? — Он дёрнул бровью, спрашивая разрешения. Брюс кивнул.

Кларк поднялся и подошёл к окну за спиной Брюса, а тот, медленно разворачиваясь в кресле, следил за его движениями, не в силах оторвать глаз от прикрытой полами пиджака задницы. Чутьё альфы было не обмануть. Бёдра Кларка двигались завлекающе, походка была плавной, манящей, в каждом движении сквозила жажда соития. И Брюс был не в силах отказать. Подойдя вплотную, он почти прижался грудью к спине Кларка и притворился, что тоже смотрит на раскинувшийся перед ними город. Но вместо этого всё чаще и глубже дышал, пытаясь насытиться влекущим запахом, который прорвался наконец сквозь слои маскирующей туалетной воды и дезодоранта. 

— Действительно, отличный, — согласился Брюс, чуть наклоняясь к уху Кларка, его голос стал ниже и глубже. — Особенно после того, как город восстановили. Вы ведь были здесь во время нападения?

Кларк вздрогнул, реагируя скорее не на слова, а на сам звук голоса, и покачнулся, буквально заваливаясь на Брюса, и он, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться, прижался плотнее, почти втёрся стоявшим членом в шов на брюках Кларка. Пышная — другого слова было не подобрать — задница так и манила к тому, чтобы сжать её в ладонях, отвесить пару шлепков по круглым ягодицам, раздвинуть, наблюдая за тем, как ложбинка между ними становится всё влажнее.

— Был, — едва слышно ответил Кларк, уже сам прижимаясь задом к паху Брюса, откинул голову ему на плечо, задев краешком очков, и почти коснулся его губ своими. Его ресницы дрожали, глаза заволоклись туманом. Брюс понял, что больше не в силах ждать.

Он придержал Кларка за бок левой рукой, а правой обхватил за подбородок. Не тратя времени на пустые разговоры, Брюс поцеловал его, одновременно с этим всё крепче сжимая бедро. Слух не мог обмануть: он точно слышал сдавленный, почти спрятанный за выдохом стон.

Отпустив лицо Кларка, Брюс провёл кончиками пальцев по его шее между раздвинутых краёв рубашки, расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и положил ладонь на сжимавшийся при каждом выдохе живот.

— Нужна помощь? — коварно спросил Брюс, прекрасно зная ответ. Он хотел услышать согласие Кларка, услышать, как тот его попросит. Кларк только кивнул и прикрыл глаза, давая карт-бланш. Это было далеко от того, что Брюс планировал получить, но он и сам был уже на пределе. 

Он расстегнул пояс брюк Кларка, скользнул внутрь и почувствовал, как жарко под его бельём. Кларк был не просто возбуждён, он действительно тек: на ткани трусов было пятно. Брюс, мягко прихватив зубами мочку его уха, просунул ладонь под широкую резинку.

— Разденешься сам? — спросил он, сжимая член Кларка в кулаке. Ответа не было, если не считать им то, как застонал Кларк, как он выгнул шею, устраиваясь растрепанным затылком на плече Брюса. Тот легко водил кулаком по его члену, не сжимая туго, но и не давая расслабиться. Левой рукой он чувствовал, как напрягается всё тело Кларка, пока тот пытается не толкаться ему в руку, но сдаётся. Его тело било крупной дрожью, губы пересохли, а распахнувшиеся глаза мутно смотрели в пустоту.

— Отпусти. Пожалуйста, — попросил Кларк, и Брюс, немного неаккуратно вытащив руку из его трусов, отступил. Кларк едва не упал, лишившись опоры, но ухватился за край подоконника и устоял. 

Брюс, не сдерживая торжествующей улыбки, вернулся к креслу, сел в него и развёл ноги.

— Иди сюда, — велел он, и Кларк, повинуясь, подошёл к нему на негнущихся ногах.

Брюс оттолкнулся, заставляя кресло отъехать подальше, кивком указал Кларку на край стола, и тот с видимым облегчением сел на его краешек.

— Разденься, — снова попросил Брюс. — Хочу видеть. И не снимай рубашку.

Безмолвно, будто боясь говорить, Кларк расстегнул последние пуговицы на брюках, позволив им упасть на пол. Чуть помедлив, отпуская последние крохи самоконтроля, поддел резинку трусов большими пальцами и неловко, заставляя вставший член упруго качнуться, снял их тоже. Он развёл полы рубашки, открывая взгляду Брюса широкую грудь, слишком мощную для омеги, и Брюс, забыв выдохнуть, уставился на его соски. Они были крупнее, чем у альфы, нежнее и мягче, но сейчас сжались в плотные комки, и от желания укусить их у Брюса точно подскочила температура.

— Убери одежду.

Кларк, стараясь не упасть, наклонился, поднял брюки и трусы и положил их на край стола.

— Ты течёшь?

Вместо ответа Кларк повернулся спиной и чуть наклонился, упираясь ладонями в центр столешницы, расставил ноги и выгнулся, показывая Брюсу приоткрытую и сильно увлажнённую задницу. Смазка стекала по ложбинке на промежность, с каждой секундой её становилось всё больше, дырка сжималась и расслаблялась в такт сбитому дыханию Кларка.

— Ох, боже, нет. Повернись лицом.

Кларк, обезумевший, растрёпанный, раскрасневшийся и почти пьяный от поработившего его аромата альфы, обернулся. Очки не скрывали — он смотрел куда-то за плечо Брюса, будто опасался поднять глаза, но тело... Его тело буквально кричало о жажде получить альфу. Он опёрся задницей на край столешницы, расставил ноги, пытаясь найти ещё одну опору, и Брюс скользил взглядом по его голеням, бёдрам, идеальным настолько, что их следовало высечь в граните.

Брюс не испытывал слабости к прекрасным юношам на картинах художников прошлых веков. Он отдавал предпочтение статуям, а Кент был достоин стать моделью для самого Микеланджело. Только в одном Кларк отличался от стандартов Возрождения. Его член, не в пример крошечным пенисам мраморных изваяний, был крупный, толстый, с широкой бордовой головкой. Он покачивался и вздрагивал под взглядом Брюса, и капелька смазки на его верхушке даже пахла терпко.

Кларк был вопиюще, беззаконно красив, слишком красив для человека.

Брюс не выдержал, расстегнул свои брюки, приподнялся в кресле, стаскивая разом все слои мешающей одежды. Кожа кресла была тёплой, но всё равно охлаждала кожу Брюса, глухо скрипела, когда тот двигался по сиденью. Но этот дурацкий звук никак не отражался на происходящем. Крылья носа Кларка жадно трепетали, пока он впитывал запах Брюса — альфы, возбуждённого и готового к спариванию.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — сказал Брюс и тут же был вынужден остановить рванувшегося к нему Кларка взмахом руки. — Очень хочу. Хочу, чтобы твои губы натягивались вокруг моего узла, чтобы края твоего рта потрескались от его размера. Я хочу трахнуть твой рот, кончить тебе на лицо, даже на твои уродливые очки.

Кларк, чьи губы полыхали ярко-красным, облизал их и снова попытался сделать шаг к Брюсу, и тот снова был вынужден его остановить.

— Но ещё больше я хочу трахнуть тебя. Только ты должен это заслужить.

Взгляд Кларка показался бы напуганным, но Брюс увидел в нём иное. Кларк ждал, когда альфа прикажет ему сделать что-то, ждал и одновременно боялся, что не услышит приказа, что не сможет выполнить его и из-за этого лишится долгожданного члена в задницу.

— Встань прямо.

Кларк с трудом, но смог выпрямиться, хотя всё ещё упирался задом в стол.

— Распахни рубашку.

Теперь она висела на широченных плечах, и Брюс мог увидеть грудь Кларка целиком: накачанный живот, сокращавшийся на выдохах так, что очерчивался каждый кубик пресса; торчащие красные соски, мягкие густые волосы, покрывавшие торс и широкой дорожкой уходившие к паху.

— Потри соски.

Кларк указательными пальцами надавил на них, вминая, отпустил, позволив снова напрячься и пошло торчать, а потом короткими движениями потёр их.

— Сожми.

Кларк послушно сжал между средним и указательным, и нежная плоть оказалась до боли сжата между фалангами.

— Потяни.

Кларк выполнял всё беспрекословно, загипнотизированный жарой и ароматом помещения, собственным запахом Брюса.

— Правую руку на член и подрочи.

Брюс сразу пожалел об этом приказе, когда увидел, как в плотно сжатом кулаке легко скользит член, как Кларк трёт большим пальцем под головкой. Брюс чуть было не начал дрочить себе, глядя на это беззастенчивое лайт-порно. Он чувствовал, как начинает нетерпеливо пульсировать член, как стук крови отдаётся в основании, там, где расширялся узел. Ждать дольше было нельзя.

Брюс подошёл к замеревшему в ожидании Кларку. Он смотрел на него исподлобья и, казалось, перестал дышать.

— Ты жаркий как сам ад, — признался он, открывая перед Кларком свою слабость. Их члены плотно притирались друг другу, скользили, прижимались головками, и Брюс слышал дрожь Кларка, передававшуюся и ему. Он провёл ладонями по животу вверх, чуть сжал грудь, ногтями царапнул соски, заставив Кларка застонать.

— Как сам ад, — повторил Брюс перед тем, как по очереди прикусить каждый сосок, а потом, заменив рот пальцами и гладя торс Кларка, поцеловал давно ждущие его губы.

Брюс двигался между его раздвинутых ног, толкаясь членом в член, терзал соски, целовал, слыша каждый выдох и стон, до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что теряет контроль. Он заставил Кларка лечь, снял с его волшебно красивого лица очки и отправил в свободное скольжение к краю стола. Рывком подтянул к себе за бёдра, вжался членом между ягодиц, чувствуя, как смазка оказывается и на нём. Кларк поднял ноги, сгибая, устроил пятками на краю столешницы, полностью открываясь.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня... — Голос не слушался, Брюс с трудом выжимал слова из стянутого, иссушенного страстью горла. — Скажи, что хочешь меня, как никогда никого не хотел...

— Я никогда... — прошептал Кларк, выгибаясь и поднимая бёдра ему навстречу, всё его тело текло и дрожало. — Никогда... — Он вдруг простонал, так сладко и зовуще, что Брюс едва не спустил, не успев даже войти в него. 

С силой сдавив член вокруг набухавшего узла, он прижал головку к уже открывшемуся входу и надавил, полностью вводя её внутрь. Кларк снова застонал, сначала едва слышно, потом в голос. Он лежал на столе, всем телом выражая готовность принять так много, как сможет, и не Брюсу было ему отказывать. Смазки хватило бы на часы спаривания, вслед за головкой ствол скользил внутрь, и упругие мышцы мягко обволакивали его, сжимали, дразнили. Внутри было горячо, мокро и так немыслимо туго, что Брюс готов был выпрыгнуть из кожи вон от того, как тесно ему становилось в своём теле, объятом безумием.

Схватив Кларка за края рубашки, Брюс толкнулся глубже, вышел, толкнулся снова — и полностью потерял себя. Он не помнил, как двигался, как трахал Кларка, все его ощущения сконцентрировались только на тугости, влаге, тепле, на том, как стоны Кларка проникали в мозг. Брюс трахал его жадно, будто пытался насытиться сразу и всем, торопился, пока узел ещё не набух, получить так много, как сможет.

По телу шла дрожь, разливался жар, глаза слепило, и Брюс, почти падая на Кларка, вставил член до самого узла, позволив ему полностью оказаться внутри. На узел давили тугие мышцы, заставляя кончать раз за разом. От каждого оргазма, прошивавшего Кларка, его тело вздрагивало, стягивалось вокруг члена, вызывая этим следующий оргазм, который тут же испытывал и Брюс.

Они вжимались друг в друга, удовольствие перетекало между ними, искрясь под сомкнутыми веками, голова Брюса кружилась от того, что он испытывал, и, наверное, за возможность продолжать это снова и снова Уэйн готов был платить миллионы.

Время растворилось и исчезло, Брюс не мог бы сказать, который сейчас час, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Кларк вошёл к нему, а он вошёл в него. Он готов был лежать на нём, трахать его бесконечно, тонуть в их общей похоти. Удовольствие накатывало как цунами, полностью смывая самообладание и разум, отступало, возвращаясь волной чуть меньше, пока не осталось где-то в затылке мягким приливом. Брюс лежал на Кларке, распятом и потерянном, едва дышавшем от бесконечных оргазмов. Между их животами было мокро от спермы, кожа склеивалась, было липко и тепло, и Брюс с трудом смог приподняться.

Узел спал, член легко выскользнул из растянутой дырки, а вслед за ним, туго и густо, потекла сперма, которой была переполнена задница Кларка. Тот пытался удержать её, сжимал мышцы, закрываясь, но упрямые капли всё текли и текли, и это отозвалось в душе Брюса каким-то странным, ещё ни разу не испытанным до этого чувством.

— Ты в порядке? — с неожиданной заботой спросил он. Охотник не спрашивает такого у жертвы, но Брюс себя им уже не чувствовал. Он смотрел на лежавшего на столе Кларка, бесстыдно красивого, довольного, затраханного, с его спермой в заднице, с искусанными губами и пьяным взглядом. Брюс смотрел и не мог отвести глаз, понимая, что эта картина слишком прекрасна, чтобы оказаться правдой.

Отойдя, Брюс вылил на ладонь воды из графина, вытер член и промежность, промокнул кожу салфетками и только после этого вернулся к своему креслу за валявшимися под ним брюками. Краем глаза он заметил, как неловко сполз со стола Кларк, как, сохраняя молчание, потянулся за своей одеждой. Стоило отдать ему должное: он пришёл в себя довольно быстро. 

— Я... — начал было Брюс, которому прикрытая нагота вернула самоуверенность, но замолчал.

Кларк, стоявший перед ним, был бодр, улыбался вежливо и чуть ехидно, глаза его были трезвыми — ни следа той страсти, что владела обоими ещё пару минут назад. Он твёрдой походкой обошёл вокруг стола, нашёл свои очки, чудом уцелевшие после грубости Брюса, и снова нацепил их на нос. 

— Спасибо за интервью, мистер Уэйн. — Голос его был совершенно обычным, почти скучающим. — С вами приятно иметь дело.

Захватив диктофон и кейс, Кларк направился к двери, едва ли не насвистывая на ходу.

— Удачи в бизнесе, — отсалютовал он, перед тем как хлопнуть дверью.

Брюс молча посмотрел ему вслед, пытаясь осознать, что именно сейчас произошло.


	2. Undiscovered

Много лет Брюс всецело доверял бессмертной истине Уайлда о том, что победить искушение можно только поддавшись ему, можно сказать, сделал эту фразу своим жизненным кредо. Но в этот раз гениальный ирландец, похоже, его подвёл, и теперь помешательство лишь набирало обороты.

Брюс терпел сокрушительное поражение в борьбе с искушением и сам понимал это. Чем сильнее он пытался убедить себя в том, что Кларк Кент — красивая, но абсолютно пустая секс-игрушка на один раз, абсолютно, то есть вообще, категорически не стоящая того, чтобы думать о ней спустя целых два дня после спонтанного секса, тем больше признавал, что просто обманывает себя. 

Тело — вот что невозможно было обмануть. Его тело ныло по красавчику-журналисту, а мысль о том, что все химические фокусы Уэйна никоим образом не повлияли на его поведение, подстёгивала возбуждение до совершенно невообразимых высот. Всё то время, что они провели здесь, Брюс был уверен, что желание Кларка было вызвано действием синтетических альфа-феромонов, разработанных специально для того, чтобы высвободить в омеге основной инстинкт, отодвинуть на задворки создания все прочие мысли, подавить самоконтроль и превратить её в изнывающий от похоти кусок плоти. Именно такими Брюс любил омег — в их натуральном, так сказать, виде. Без всех этих охлаждающих их природную страсть приправ типа эструм-подавителей, термоконтроллеров и прочих достижений фармацевтики. Омега должна была принимать его, хрипя от голода, истекая соками, отдаваясь как в последний раз — так, и только так, иначе секс не имел для него ни смысла, ни вкуса. Это было его естественное желание как альфы. Да, его средства в достижении этих целей не всецело следовали букве закона. Да что там — прямо нарушали его. Тем не менее он не собирался от них отказываться, тем более что связь всегда была консенсуальной.

Так было и с Кларком: под воздействием феромонов его тело раскрылось для Уэйна в своей цветущей, пышной роскоши, и он попировал на нём знатно. Но после, когда, насытившись, Брюс приготовился ждать, пока омега очнётся от наркотика (обычно проходило минут двадцать), что-то пошло не так. Кларк соскользнул со стола, на котором мгновения назад одуряюще сладко отдавался ему, и смерил Брюса абсолютно трезвым и чуть ироничным взглядом. В тот момент Уэйн был слишком удивлён, чтобы задавать вопросы, слишком расслаблен и сыт, чтобы соображать и принимать решения.

Осознание того, что именно произошло, пришло позже, а придя, накрыло его с головой, напрочь вытеснив все остальные мысли. Иногда Брюсу казалось, что даже месть Супермену — цель, ради которой он, собственно, сюда и приехал — отходит на второй, третий, сотый план, уступая тому, как сильно ему хотелось снова увидеть Кларка. Стоило Брюсу подумать о том, что горячий, как сам ад, красавчик отдавался ему, будучи в полном осознании того, что делает, более того, наслаждаясь пикантностью ситуации едва ли не больше, чем сам Брюс, как его кидало в жар и сковывало мучительным, безумным возбуждением, лекарство от которого было только одно.

Сегодня, спустя два дня, кабинет всё ещё хранил маленькие сувениры их близости. Брюс отказался от уборки, и стеклянный стол для переговоров, на котором прошла большая часть их свидания, до сих пор хранил тонкий запах возбуждённой омеги. Каждый раз, ощущая его, он понимал, что совершенно теряет способность думать и работать. 

Брюс искал выход, перебирал варианты, и ни один не был так хорош, как самый простой.

Сделав один звонок и поручив юристам отправить пару писем, Брюс поставил размашистую подпись «Уэйн» под договором покупки издания «Дэйли Планет».

— Признаться, я удивлён, что владелец издания захочет поговорить с обычным внештатником.

Кларк сел в кресло напротив стола Брюса, поправил очки, что только привлекло внимание к хитрому взгляду, который он пытался скрыть. Улыбка Кларка не смогла бы обмануть Брюса — какой бы стеснительной она ни казалась, но за ней явно читался ядовитый сарказм.

— Надеюсь, сегодня мы обойдёмся без распыления феромонов, — подтвердил догадку Уэйна Кларк.

— Как ты догадался?

— Журналистское чутьё, интуиция, жизненный опыт — выбирайте любой вариант, — чуть изогнув губы, насмешливо ответил Кларк. — Или, быть может... то, что «я хочу трахнуть твой рот, кончить тебе на лицо, даже на твои уродливые очки».

Кларк достал из кармана пиджака небольшой диктофон, тот самый, с которым приходил на первое «интервью» к Брюсу, включил его, и сразу же раздались те слова, которые он цитировал. От звука своего голоса, полного нескрываемого желания, низкого и протяжного, тело Брюса покрылось мурашками.

— Так всё же о чём вы хотели поговорить? — Вопрос Кларка вернул Брюса из мира фантазий, в которых его член был до самого узла погружён между растянутыми ярко-красными губами Кента.

— Если я скажу, что меня интересуют ваши творческие планы, перспективы развития, карьера, а особенно, как и всех, впрочем, ваша удачливость в поисках новостей про этого инопланетного врага всех людей, вы поверите?

— Супермен помогает людям, — неожиданно резко ответил Кент, но вдруг осёкся и снова расплылся в хитрой и насмешливой улыбке. — Но вы правы. Вряд ли поверю.

— Тогда всё очень просто, — развёл руками Брюс. — Правда в том, что я вас хочу.

Карты были выложены на стол, и дело оставалось за Кларком, который, едва кивнув, показал, что принимает честность Уэйна.

— И наша встреча должна привести к уже продуманному вами результату? — спросил он, но Брюс чувствовал: этот вопрос должен остаться без его ответа. — Как же это было?

Кларк снова включил диктофон:

«...ещё больше я хочу трахнуть тебя. Только ты должен это заслужить», — раздалось из динамика. Брюс поморщился, услышав себя, но остался честен перед самим собой: все сказанное было правдой.

— Вы удивительно последовательны, — сказал Кларк, выключив диктофон и положив его на стол нового босса.

— И привык добиваться своего, — согласился Брюс. — Для этого есть разные способы.

— В этом вы правы. В том числе и нечестные, как бы это ни противоречило моим принципам. Думаю, за запись ваших признаний многие издания — и здесь, и в Готеме — смогут и захотят выложить круглые суммы. Будем торговаться?

Кларк выглядел и вёл себя как чёртов победитель, и Брюс ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он смотрел на вальяжно рассевшегося напротив него Кента, омегу и засранца, и понимал, что с этой записью ничего не сможет сделать. Сам виноват, сам расслабился, поддался ему и теперь получал в ответ по полной. Пусть, по здравому размышлению, ничего криминального в записи не было, да и репутацию Уэйна ничем уже было не испортить, но давать журналистам такой козырь, позволять им вмешиваться в свою жизнь больше, чем всегда, Брюс не мог.

Но не признать то, что его отделали, он тоже не мог.

— Видимо, не будем, — ответил за него Кларк. — Я свободен?

— Идите, — позволил Брюс. — Но разговор ещё не закончен.

Кларк ничего не сказал, услышав это, но сам его вид говорил громче любых слов. Он уходил из кабинета Брюса победителем и за это должен был ответить.

— Мистер Уэйн... — Кларк обернулся на пороге кабинета, словно внезапно вспомнил о чём-то важном. — Если мне не изменяет память, из всех лучших отелей города только «Метрополис-Плаза» принадлежит не вам? 

Брюс прищурился в его сторону и нервно повёл подбородком, словно ему натирал белоснежный ворот рубашки.

— К чему этот вопрос?

Кент ответил серьёзно, но в его глазах (Уэйн руку был готов отдать на отсечение) танцевали веселые чёртики:

— С двадцать седьмого этажа открывается прекрасный вид на ночной город.

— Мистер Кент, как вы сами отметили, этот отель не принадлежит мне, — процедил сквозь зубы Брюс. Он старался сдерживать рвущееся изнутри раздражение, но чёртова омега, отказывающаяся признать его власть над ней, злила просто невероятно. — Так с чего бы мне знать, какой вид открывается из его окон на город? При всём уважении, иногда вы демонстрируете потрясающую несообразительность... Потрясающую даже для журналиста «Дэйли Планет». 

— Всего доброго, мистер Уэйн, — перебил его Кларк, пропустив мимо ушей шпильку в сторону родной газеты. — Надеюсь, ваша сообразительность окажется на высоте. 

Дверь закрылась за ним с едва слышным стуком, и Брюс остался один в холодной пустоте кабинета. Хотелось орать, бить хрупкие предметы, швыряться мебелью и трахаться. О да, трахаться хотелось больше всего. Только хороший, качественный секс помог бы сейчас справиться с бешенством, кипевшим внутри. 

Попался как идиот, как неопытный сопляк, позволил себя провести течной омеге! 

Брюс взвыл и вжался головой в стекло стола; собственная глупость бесила и вызывала жалость одновременно. 

Кнопка селектора на столе замигала и через мгновение автоматически переключилась на громкую связь:

— Мистер Уэйн... Сэр, всё в порядке? — В голосе секретаря слышались взволнованные нотки. — Вам что-то нужно? 

Он повернул лицо в сторону аппарата и приподнял голову от стола.

— Грэйс, я когда-нибудь был не в порядке? 

В селекторе испуганно вздохнули.

— Нет, сэр. 

— Так в чём тогда дело?

— Эм... — Грейс замялась и неуверенно продолжила: — Ваш последний посетитель, сэр. Он просил меня зайти к вам через пять минут. Но я услышала шум и подумала...

— Что?!

— Мистер Кент, сэр. Он кое-что для вас оставил. — Голос секретаря задрожал. 

— Чёрт бы вас всех побрал! 

Брюс вскочил из-за стола, в два шага пересёк кабинет и ворвался в приёмную. Грейс, испуганно вжав голову в плечи, сидела за столом и протягивала ему небольшой бумажный пакет.

— Вот, сэр. Мистер Кент просил передать вам через пять минут, после того как он уйдёт. 

Брюс протянул руку к пакету. Что там? Совсем лёгкий, явно не оружие и не... Он перевернул пакет вверх дном — содержимое выскользнуло на ладонь. Это был диктофон Кларка, который тот демонстрировал несколько минут назад. Стоило лишь нажать на кнопку — и звук признаний полубезумного от похоти Брюса озарил бы приёмную, напугав секретаря сильнее, чем вид взбешённого босса. Не решив рисковать, Уэйн вернулся в кабинет, убавил звук до минимума и только после этого включил запись.

Ему не нужно было подстёгивать воображение, слушая то, что на ней было. И без этого перед глазами вставал образ полуголого текущего Кларка, безмолвно подчинявшегося каждому приказу. Возбуждение, так тщательно лелеемое внутри, скрытое до поры, чтобы в момент второго согласия Кларка обрушиться на него, некстати очнулось, заставив Брюса застонать.

Озарение пришло быстро и болезненно, уколов Уэйна в самое уязвимое место – в его эго. Кларку не нужно было шантажировать его, требовать денег или просто издеваться. Он всего лишь показал Брюсу, что тот ничего не стоит в этой войне гормонов. Никакой сверхсекретный и технологичный арсенал не был способен помочь ему в борьбе с собственными желаниями. Альфа, который хотел, но не мог получить омегу — что могло быть хуже?

Застонав, Брюс снова уронил голову на спасительную прохладу стеклянной столешницы. Хуже влюблённого альфы мог быть только альфа-идиот, каким он себя сейчас и чувствовал. Двадцать седьмой этаж «Метрополис-Плаза», сказал Кент. И до загнавшего себя в ловушку самоуверенности альфы понемногу дошло.

— Грейс, на этот вечер мне нужен весь двадцать седьмой этаж «Плазы». Забронируйте, пожалуйста.

Брюсу никогда не приходилось сомневаться в том, что его приказы будут исполнены. Он Уэйн, он альфа, он миллиардер и Бэтмен, хоть о последнем никто и не знал. В его словах не сомневаются, приказы исполняются, и никогда ещё не было иначе.

Кроме как с Кларком.

Но это Брюс намерен был исправить нынешним же вечером. Но для этого ему требовалась помощь, как бы ни хотелось это признавать.

Кент оказался прав: не было лучшего вида на Метрополис, чем открывался из панорамных окон президентского люкса. Брюс не был уверен, что речь шла именно о нём, но в другой номер идти не хотел. В полумраке просторной, утопавшей в цветах гостиной огни города казались ярче и злее, чем обычно, но и красивее от этого. Виски в стакане понемногу теплел, и Брюс забывал его пить, погрузившись в молчаливое созерцание. После драки двух зарвавшихся инопланетных ублюдков, в которой в первую очередь пострадали люди, а не сукины пришельцы, город восстанавливался ускоренными темпами. И это шло ему на пользу. На месте разрушенных домов строились и заселялись новые — выше, красивее, стильнее. Люди понемногу возвращались к привычной жизни, в которой Супермен был кем-то сродни божеству: все на него надеялись, но не верили до конца. Брюсу казалось, что он был единственным, кто злился на него. Это чувство, вызванное воспоминаниями о том, как обрушилось здание его компании, смешавшееся со злостью на себя и на ускользавшего Кента, ослепляющей вспышкой ударило по глазам, и в следующую секунду Брюс запустил надоевшим стаканом в окно. Бронированное стекло выдержало удар, виски каскадом брызг выплеснулся на пол, а Брюс, пнув окно от бессилия, отвернулся от сверкавшего в сумерках города.

— Кажется, у меня было что сказать, но после такого я растерял все слова.

Кент — снова в своих невозможных очках и напускной браваде — стоял напротив Брюса. Их разделял утопленный в полу невозможно мягкий диван, засыпанный мягчайшими же подушками. Идеальное место для свидания, подумалось Брюсу. Знать бы только, была ли их встреча таким свиданием.

— Как вам вид? — поинтересовался Кларк, обходя диван с обратной от Брюса стороны. — Нравится?

— Несомненно, — кивнул Брюс и нисколько не покривил в этом душой. Вид — на Кента — был действительно отличным. Спина, разворот плеч, посадка головы, чуть взъерошенный затылок... Задница, которую от жадного взгляда Брюса не укрыла бы никакая одежда. Словно рентгеновским зрением, он проникал под каждый слой ткани, видя под ними бронзовую кожу, тёмные волосы на руках и бёдрах Кларка, его живот с каждым выступавшим кубиком пресса, тёмные соски, впадины ключиц. Во рту пересохло от одних только воспоминаний, а Кларк как ни в чём не бывало стоял, не опасаясь, спиной к возбуждённому альфе, наливая себе... Воды?

Брюс подошёл к нему вплотную, как в их первый раз, чуть наклонился, почти касаясь губами уха, и прошептал, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не звучала отчаянная жажда:

— Может быть, музыку?

Кларк обернулся через плечо, мимолётом бросил взгляд на полуоткрытые губы Брюса, заставив того пропустить выдох, а потом посмотрел в глаза. В горле Уэйна запершило от всё той же раскованной насмешливости, так не свойственной омегам.

— По-вашему, это свидание, мистер Уэйн?

По мнению Брюса, так оно и было, но что-то в голосе Кента заставило отступить и не признаваться в этом.

— А что это по-вашему, мистер Кент? — в тон ему спросил Брюс.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Скоро узнаем.

Не обращая внимания на преследовавшего его Брюса, Кларк подошёл к окну. Его силуэт чётко обрисовывался на фоне мерцающих огней улицы. Брюс, затаив дыхание, глядел на него, стараясь не думать, как в тот, первый раз, о том, что сейчас происходит с телом Кларка. Даже обрывок мысли об этом заставлял его сердце взрываться от бешеных скачков пульса. Брюс заставил себя пригасить инстинкт охотника, едва заметно, всего на несколько миллиметров приблизился к Кенту и снова уловил этот неуловимый, но манящий запах. Как бы Кларк ни старался, его сущность пробивалась наружу через аромат, который было не скрыть никаким парфюмом — привлекающий альф аромат половозрелой, готовой омеги, истинного приза в жизненной борьбе на выживание.

— Отсюда чудесный вид на город. Кажется, я даже вижу символ "Дэйли Планет", — задумчиво сказал не сводящий глаз с окна Кларк, а у Брюса зачесались кулаки. Теперь он точно знал, что Кент над ним издевается, и готов был принять правила этой игры.

— Действительно, отличный, — согласился Брюс, чуть наклоняясь к уху Кларка и стараясь, чтобы его голос стал ниже и глубже. От его альфа-запаха, к сожалению, не усиленного синтезированными гормонами, но и без этого сильного и глубокого, у Кента, как у приличной омеги, должны были подкашиваться ноги. Но даже если это происходило, то виду Кларк не подавал. — Особенно после того, как город восстановили.

Если Кларк решил проверить его память, то просчитался. Брюс тоже неплохо помнил свои реплики, только о присутствии Кента во время стычки инопланетных мерзавцев цитировать не стал. Если честно, то Брюс ждал, что Кларк, как и в прошлый раз, чуть покачнётся, дав повод приобнять себя, а дальше как повезёт, но вместо этого он обернулся и довольно рассмеялся, глядя на Брюса без малейшего страха или напряжения. Это оказалось заразным, и Брюс, не скрывая улыбку, отступил, давая омеге чуть больше пространства.

— Может быть, вина? — спросил он, не особенно надеясь на удачу, но в этот раз Кларк не отказал.

Бутылка, дожидавшаяся своего часа и досыта «надышавшаяся», приобрела ровно нужную температуру. Брюс разлил вино по бокалам, предложил один Кларку, а сам, не говоря никаких торжественных глупостей, пригубил из своего.

— Я должен похвалить вкус хозяина и возраст вина, вспомнив что-то про терпкое послевкусие и запах солнца, пропитавший виноградники Франции, но понятия не имею о том, что говорить. Это вкусно.

Брюс с лёгким кивком принял признание Кларка, насладившись тем самым послевкусием, допил вино и отставил свой бокал. Кларк, пристально глядя на него, отзеркалил этот жест.

— Глупая ситуация, — вынужден был признать Уэйн.

— Неужели? — усмехнулся Кларк. — Тяжело без распыления феромонов?

— Тяжело, — не стал скрывать Брюс. — Разговор не клеится.

— Да, в прошлый раз вы с лёгкостью перебирали темы, — усмехнулся Кларк. — От чудесного вида до... Как там было? — Он прищёлкнул пальцами, картинно вспоминая. — Хочу кончить тебе на лицо?

— Я не имею привычки отказываться от своих слов.

Между ними повисло молчание, но в нём не было и следа неловкости. Наоборот, стало легче, когда карты открылись, а намерения были озвучены. Оставались неясны мотивы Кларка, но Брюс неожиданно для себя начал находить удовольствие даже в банальном разговоре. Их пикировка была забавна и остра, как щепотка перца чили, добавляла вкус и пряность, превращая диалог в почти-флирт.

Они уже сидели напротив друг друга на диване в центре комнаты, обсудив понемногу всё на свете, когда Кларк задал самый неуместный, выбивший основу из-под ног Брюса вопрос:

— Зачем ты сюда пришёл сегодня?

— Приглашение показалось интересным, — ответил Брюс. Его уверенность в том, что по приходе сюда он обнаружит текущего Кларка, привязавшего себя к столбикам кровати, осталась неозвученной. Но Кент, хитрый дьявол, не нуждался в подсказках.

— Был уверен в том, что снова трахнешь меня? Как ты себе это представлял?

Остатки вина, плескавшиеся на дне бокала Брюса, едва не оказались на белоснежной обивке, когда он услышал это. Истинный смысл вопроса дошёл до него не сразу, потому что Брюсу казалось, что они всё выяснили чуть раньше. Скрывать было глупо — и сложно, потому что Кларк, казалось, видел его насквозь, — поэтому ответить честно оказалось неожиданно легко.

— При идеальном развитии событий?

— Альфа-идеальном, — поправил Кларк.

— Чтобы сейчас ты уже стоял передо мной на коленях, открыв рот и принимая в него мой член до узла. И чтобы я водил головкой по твоим щекам и шлёпал по языку. А спустя несколько минут, — Брюс посмотрел на часы, — я бы уже кончал тебе на лицо так, что сперма была бы даже на очках.

— Я не трахаюсь в очках, — быстро сказал Кларк.

— Ты трахаешься так, как я хочу. — Омега перечила альфе, и это нельзя было спускать с рук.

— Красочно, — хмыкнул Кларк и поёрзал на диване, будто старался зарыться в него поглубже. — И сурово.

— Как есть, — не стал увиливать Брюс. — Я – альфа, ты – омега, всё просто.

— Спасибо за честность, — без тени издёвки сказал Кларк. — Описание очень... бодрит, но я ценю откровенность.

— Неверный выбор, — укорил его Брюс. — Ты – омега рядом с альфой. Я сильнее, все козыри снова у меня на руках. То, что я веду себя так цивилизованно, ещё ни о чём не говорит.

Кларк всего на пару секунд разомкнул сводившие Брюса с ума губы, красные, будто после поцелуя или укуса, и Уэйн готов был поклясться, что услышал громкий выдох. Но за шумом собственного пульса мог и не услышать его на самом деле, а придумать, как придумал себе этот вечер в объятиях Кларка. Цивилизованность, лоск и шарм слетали сейчас с Брюса, как шелуха, открывая миру его истинную сущность — жесткого, самоуверенного и сильного альфы, перед которым должны были стелиться омеги. Все, но почему-то не та, которая была нужнее всех.

— Наверное, лучше всего будет нам сейчас попрощаться. — Он помолчал одно мгновение, глядя на сидевшего перед и почти у его ног Кларка, одновременно близкого и недоступного, и озвучил неожиданно пришедшую ему в голову мысль: — Знаешь, ты ведь можешь остаться здесь. Снят весь этаж, он будет полностью в твоём распоряжении.

— Это слишком щедро, — нахмурился Кларк. — И двусмысленно выглядит.

— Нет, — окончательно принял решение Брюс и поднялся с манящего мягкостью и комфортом дивана. — Это правильно. Прими это в знак извинения за тот случай. Можешь заказывать всё, что захочешь, счёт пришлют мне. И мне действительно...

— Жаль? — недоверчиво подсказал Кент.

— Нет, я не жалею. — Сожалеть о лучшем сексе в его жизни Брюс точно бы не стал. — Мне хочется извиниться за то, в чём я не чувствую своей вины.

Он протянул руку Кларку.

— Спасибо за вечер.

— И тебе, — неожиданно мягко ответил Кларк.

Стоя в лифте, Брюс посмотрел на себя в зеркало и тихо, будто боясь, что его услышат, сказал своему отражению:

— Так что ты выходишь, допиваешь бокал, говоришь: "Это был приятный вечер", идешь домой, дрочишь, и на этом всё.

План Винсента Веги был хорош, но сейчас Брюс, как бы ему ни хотелось, не смог бы даже подрочить. Всё стало слишком странным сегодня, и все планы рушились, как карточный домик, поэтому он решил не загадывать. Метаморфозу, что приключилась с ним, следовало тщательно обдумать.


	3. Earned it

— Грейс, у меня к вам будет, возможно, немного странный вопрос. — Брюс поднялся навстречу входящей в кабинет секретарше, нервно выдвинул из-за стола кресло и предложил ей сесть. 

— Я постараюсь ответить на него, сэр. В чём дело?

— Видите ли, Грейс... — Брюс вернулся за стол, опёр локти о столешницу и сложил ладони лодочкой. — Кстати, вы ведь в некотором роде, эм, помолвлены?

— Да, сэр. Родни из юридического департамента. Мы встречаемся уже пару лет и вот решили...

— Пару лет! Нет, так долго ждать я не смогу.

— Сэр? — Грейс смотрела на босса как на умалишённого, и Брюс был немного согласен с её оценкой. Никакой нормальный альфа не стал бы ждать, будучи рядом с желанной омегой. Едва представив это, он чуть не захохотал, но усилием воли подавил усмешку.

— Я хочу сказать, это... так мило. Ваши традиции ухаживаний.

— Сэр, беты намного сдержаннее в проявлении своих... — Голос Грейс чуть дрогнул, а глаза подозрительно заблестели. Как помощник, она была очень толковая и сдержанная, но, видимо, сегодняшнее поведение Брюса окончательно сбило её с толку. — В проявлении своих эмоций. Мы не...

— Да, да, вы не животные, не продолжай. Собственно, поэтому я тебя и позвал. Мне нужен совет, Грейс.

Брюс побарабанил пальцами по стеклу, потом решительно хлопнул по столешнице ладонями. Он понятия не имел, какие ответы он собирался получить от своей беты-секретарши, да и с вопросами, если честно, не вполне разобрался. 

Интуиция, которая стала его визитной карточкой в бизнесе, подсказывала, что ситуация с Кларком требовала нестандартных решений и поступков. Кент повёл себя не как омега, точнее, не так, как вели себя все омеги в присутствии Брюса, да ещё и под феромоновой наркотой. Слава прогрессу и контрацепции, общество перешагнуло дремучие традиции первых брачных ночей, нерушимых семейных уз и одного полового партнёра на всю жизнь. Альфа, бета или омега — каждый был свободен в сексуальном плане и при правильно подобранных средствах мог иметь нового партнера хоть каждый вечер. 

При мысли о том, что сегодняшний или любой другой вечер Кент проведёт в чужих объятиях, кулаки Брюса непроизвольно сжались. «Плаза», значит. Прекрасный вид, значит.

Сложно было не представить во всех красках, откуда небогатому внештатному журналисту было знать, какой вид открывался из окон дорогого отеля.

Вот же шлюха. 

Он представил себе роскошную кровать гостиничного люкса и Кларка на шёлковых простынях — голого, томного от похоти. При одной лишь мысли об этом в голове опасно потемнело, и возбуждение затопило Брюса горячей волной. Желание обладать дерзкой омегой было настолько одуряюще сильным, а отказ Кларка от дальнейших отношений — настолько очевидным, что хотелось выть. Все демоны гнали Брюса вперёд, шептали на ухо ужасные, но такие логичные вещи. «Сейчас, — говорили они, — когда у него нет против тебя улик, когда ты знаешь все его хитрости. Просто найди его и сделай с ним всё, что просит твоё начало. Он был твоим однажды, был по своей воле, все доказательства этого теперь у тебя. Никто не осудит тебя, никто не защитит его; ты альфа, ты в своём праве...» То, что вчерашний вечер они с Кларком провели, мило беседуя, вместо того чтобы заниматься разнузданным голодным сексом, как полагалось всем альфам и омегам, полоснуло по самолюбию Брюса, пробуждая в нём задремавшие основные инстинкты, и именно это привело его в разум.

— Я не животное! — почти прорычал он, вскакивая из-за стола, и встретился взглядом с испуганными глазами секретаря. Грейс явно было не по себе. 

— Простите меня, — пробормотал Брюс. Он сел и закрыл ладонями лицо, помассировал пальцами веки, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Да. Вопросы.

Он выдохнул, выравнивая дыхание. 

— Грейс, расскажите, как вы занимаетесь сексом.

— Простите, сэр? — Голос девушки стал ледяным. — Вы хотите, чтобы я рассказала, как я занимаюсь сексом?

— Нет, конечно. Не вы. — Брюс устало махнул рукой и усмехнулся. — Я имею в виду вас в общем. Бет. И не только секс, а в целом отношения. Вот ваш жених, Родни. Почему вы так долго ждали со свадьбой? Два года — очень долгий срок. Вы уже успели бы родить двух детей. 

— Ро... дить двоих? — Грейс вытаращила на него свои идеально подведённые голубые глаза, а потом вдруг покатилась со смеху. — О, сэр... Мистер Уэйн... Извините. Продолжайте, пожалуйста. — Она прикрыла рот ладонью, словно стирая улыбку.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — Он озадаченно нахмурился. 

— Нет, сэр. То есть да. Я не собираюсь заводить детей. По крайней мере, не в ближайшее время.

— Но выходите замуж? Зачем?

Грейс скрестила руки на груди и откинулась на спинку кресла. 

— Сэр, это действительно очень странные и личные вопросы, и прежде чем отвечать на них, я бы хотела знать, зачем вы их задаёте. 

Брюс развёл руками. 

— Я хочу лучше понять, как... Как сходятся друг с другом беты.

— Зачем? 

— Скажем, для расширения кругозора. 

— Зачем? 

— Ну вот вы, Грейс, Вы же знаете всё про отношения альф и омег, так?

— Разумеется. Когда твой босс — самый известный альфа-холостяк страны, приходится в этом разбираться. 

— Ну, и?

— Что?

— Расскажите. Мне интересно узнать ваше видение. 

Грейс улыбнулась и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Определённо, она была очень наблюдательной, давно сумела сложить два и два и понять, что необычное поведение шефа связано с тем синеглазым красавчиком из «Дэйли Плэнет», который приходил сюда уже дважды — в два раза чаще, чем остальные пассии Уэйна. Красавчик был омегой, разумеется, с таким-то задом — это было понятно даже бете. Воздухом, который стоял в кабинете Брюса после его ухода, можно было бы оплодотворять засушливые пустыни, и там расцветали бы роскошные сады, свисающие тяжёлыми плодами до самой земли. Одного она, должно быть, не могла понять: отчего Уэйн, срывающий цветки, подобные этому, не букетами даже, а клумбами, так странно себя с ним вёл. 

— Интересно? — Она улыбнулась и склонила голову набок, изучающе глядя в глаза босса. — Ну так слушайте. Если думаете, что мои знания об отношении ваших полов исчерпываются статьей из Википедии, то вы ошибаетесь. Я копала глубже. Во-первых, вы, как ни крути, всё-таки животные. Не надо так хмуриться, это не оскорбление. Инстинкты, феромоны, течка — будем честны. Даже если вы принимаете самые продвинутые подавители. Даже если приглушаете темперамент. Всё равно. Альфа — это альфа. Вы — альфа. Это невозможно отменить, как невозможно отменить солнце. Если бы вы не были собой, то не сидели бы сейчас в этом кресле и не внушали бы трепет всему штату. Вы диктуете, вы приказываете, вы доминируете. Прикажете мне раздеться и отдаться прямо здесь — я сделаю это, несмотря на все мои бетанские условности и моральные нормы. Потому что это — закон природы. 

Брюс вскинул брови, собираясь перебить её, но Грейс выставила вперёд ладонь в знак протеста.

— Но я — бета. Я не могу отказать, но могу не хотеть этого. Это — наше благословение и, возможно, наше видовое проклятие. Мы имеем право выбора, имеем возможность сами решать, когда мы хотим близости, а когда не хотим. Даже имея теоретическую возможность выйти замуж за альфу, я предпочту бету, потому что муж-бета будет видеть во мне человека. А вот у омеги такого выбора нет, не так ли? Течные омеги перестают быть людьми, если рядом альфа. А если рядом такой альфа, как Брюс, мать его, Уэйн, — Грейс вдруг подмигнула и прикусила губу, — то не помогут даже подавляющие, я права? Поэтому в нашем здании нет ни одной омеги. Они бы просто не смогли работать здесь. 

Брюс вздохнул. Звучало ужасно. В устах беты — ещё ужаснее. Хорошо, что она не знала про синтетические феромоны. Впрочем, сейчас он уже не был в этом уверен.

— Да, всё так, вы правы, Грейс, — кивнул он в ответ. — Счастье, что сейчас омеги не беременеют, едва посмотрев на узел. Но то, что они не контролируют своё тело, видимо, не совсем правда. 

— Вот как? — Грейс придвинулась ближе. Брюс заметил, как её глаза загорелись азартом исследователя. — Разве это возможно? 

Уэйн быстро посмотрел на неё, и этого взгляда хватило, чтобы Грейс поняла: она допустила ошибку. Вопросы тут задавал другой человек. 

— Простите, сэр. — Она выпрямилась в кресле и сложила руки на коленях. — Вы хотите ещё что-то узнать?

Брюс хотел. Хотел бы понять, зачем он вообще завёл этот разговор. Потому что Грейс была права в своём видении отношений альф и омег, и ещё позавчера Брюс поддержал бы её в этом. Но сегодня всё было не так, и он никак не мог понять, что именно. Когда именно произошло то, что изменило его привычную парадигму поведения, Брюс не мог осознать.

— Вы забронировали отель на сутки?

Если Грейс и удивилась смене темы, то виду не подала — лишь на секунду сжала в полоску губы и задумалась, словно выискивая в памяти нужную страницу ежедневника. 

— Да, сэр. С возможностью продления.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Брюс. — Продлите ещё на... На месяц. И завтра не беспокойте меня и не соединяйте ни с кем. Только по исключительным поводам.

— Например?

— Например, если какие-нибудь инопланетные отморозки решат снова устроить в городе космический рестлинг.

Грейс кивнула, принимая приказ, и вышла. Брюс тоже не стал задерживаться.

***

 

Дверь в роскошный люкс с отдельным лифтом, занимавшим почти треть этажа, была заперта, но у Брюса, разумеется, был второй ключ. Газеты уже наверняка взорвались новостями о том, что он решил купить «Плазу» — так зачем лишать собак кости? Он снял весь этаж на месяц вперёд, так что журналистам будет о чём посудачить. Кстати, о журналистах...

Ни самого Кларка, ни каких-либо следов его присутствия в номере не было. Брюс пересёк светлую гостиную, осторожно толкнул дверь спальни. Никого. Он прикрыл глаза, жадно пробуя носом воздух, пытаясь уловить в нём уже знакомый запах омеги. Если Кент провёл здесь ночь, аромат должен быть интенсивный, стойкий — при одной мысли об этом Брюсу свело горло. Да чёрт возьми, соберись уже! Он тряхнул головой, едва не зарычав. 

В спальне пахло свежим бельем и какой-то химией, видимо, совсем недавно заходила горничная. Провёл Кларк в номере эту ночь или нет, сейчас сказать было трудно; даже если да, то ушёл он до обеда. Брюс прикрыл дверь спальни, испытывая целую гамму чувств, от охотничьего азарта до усталого раздражения. В первую очередь на себя, конечно. 

Он обошёл номер, рассеянно считая шаги, остановился у панорамного окна, за которым суматошно жил Метрополис, одновременно похожий и нет на родной Готэм. Здесь было светлее, грязный туман не висел над улицами города, скрывая тёмные делишки мерзавцев, мечтавших его разрушить. В Метрополисе разрушения начинались сверху, с залитого солнцем неба, скрывавшего собой чужаков, чьим полем битвы стала его планета. Кулаки Брюса сжались сами собой.

Было странно вспомнить о войне и мести, о мороке последних недель — Супермене, мнившем себя богом — здесь, в тишине и комфорте гостиничного люкса. Удивительно, но мысли об инопланетном захватчике, уже давно не покидавшие разум Бэтмена, отошли на второй план, вытесненные другим — желанием обладать своенравной омегой. Кто бы мог подумать. Он захохотал, закрыв лицо ладонями: ситуация, в которую он загнал себя, была до идиотизма смешной и вместе с тем абсолютно классической. Альфа, влюблённый в недоступную омегу, забывший обо всём на свете. Сколько сюжетов, от античности до средневековых баллад, были выстроены на этом. Войны, мятежи, убийства — всё руками обезумевших от любви и страсти альф. Смешно, когда происходит с другими. Когда с тобой — становится не до смеха. 

Он налил себе выпить и со стаканом в руке сел на диван. Как и вся мебель в номере, диван словно был создан для блаженного ничегонеделания — роскоши, которую Брюс позволял себе крайне редко. Нажал кнопку пульта, и шторы панорамного окна опустились, погружая номер в темноту, сенсорные светильники под потолком зажглись, освещая помещение тусклым расслабляющим светом. 

Брюс сделал глоток, откинулся на мягкие подушки и всего мгновение спустя почувствовал, как встали дыбом волосы на затылке. От спинки дивана, нагретой его телом, волной шёл знакомый аромат омеги. Его омеги. Сладкий запах окутывал, сводил с ума, требовал, умолял. Брюс, как гончая, тянулся за этим запахом, пока не уловил немного другой. Аромат был интенсивнее и вместе с тем тоньше, уютнее, видимо, Кларк лежал здесь головой, и это был запах его волос и шеи. Тёмных волнистых волос и крепкой загорелой шеи. Брюс застонал, мучаясь от похоти и какой-то странной, яростной нежности. 

Желание накатило как цунами, сопротивляться ему было невозможно. Он ослабил галстук, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и лёг, зарываясь лицом в спинку дивана. Брюс прекрасно понимал, что лучше этого не делать — запах омеги и так почти превратил его в зверя, но тело сейчас решало за него. Оно требовало близости, отказывалось воспринимать команды мозга и жило само по себе. 

Раздеть, развернуть, проникнуть, заполнить. Держать на узле, чувствуя вокруг горячее, скользкое, принимающее. 

Проклиная всё на свете, едва не воя в голос, Брюс положил ладонь на пах и с силой сжал начавший крепнуть узел. Из горла вырвался крик; боль была чудовищная, но возбуждение понемногу отступило, стало легче дышать.

Он перевёл дыхание, нащупал на полу забытый бокал, отпил. Виски полоснуло горло обжигающей волной, но согрело и успокоило. Запах омеги окружал его со всех сторон, буквально топя в себе, но сейчас он уже был к этому готов. Брюс закрыл глаза и улыбнулся, празднуя очередную маленькую победу. 

— Не думай, что победил меня, Кларк. 

— Разве мы сражаемся, Брюс? 

Он открыл глаза и сел, едва не пролив содержимое бокала на рубашку. Кларк Кент стоял за спинкой дивана, внимательно рассматривая его сквозь стёкла очков. 

Брюс вскочил одним резким движением, мгновение — и он уже был на ногах и обходил диван, приближаясь к Кларку, крался — иначе не скажешь, — затаив дыхание, тело сжалось, будто готовясь к прыжку. 

Кларк же стоял, сохраняя непринуждённость позы, будто его забавляло поведение альфы на грани срыва, будто не он сам был тому причиной. Он лишь повернулся ему навстречу, улыбаясь самой вежливой из возможных улыбок, как какая-нибудь сраная бета. Брюс был рад и такой улыбке, его взгляд мгновенно приковало к губам омеги, как магнитом. Спокойствие жертвы нервировало, сбивало с толку. Он готов был впиться в рот Кларка губами, но замер буквально в сантиметре, горячо выдохнул ему в лицо. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Я хотел спросить тебя о том же.

Кларк отстранился, отступил назад, вжался поясницей в спинку дивана. На его губах замерла натянутая полуулыбка, и Брюс едва не взревел от бешенства: как, чёрт возьми, ему удается сохранять над собой контроль? Да, без применения синтетических феромонов омега не терял голову за считанные минуты, не становился безвольной игрушкой для секса, но никакие в мире подавляющие таблетки не справились бы с природой, когда рядом сгорал от желания альфа!

Он сделал шаг вперёд, прижал Кларка к спинке дивана, руки скользнули вниз, обвивая бёдра, пальцы смяли тонкую ткань брюк, чувствуя под ней горячую кожу и крепкие, словно стальные, мышцы. Он помнил это тело и без одежды, оно было восхитительным — сильным, но в то же время гибким; идеальный омега, словно созданный для того, чтобы его имели долго и во всех позах. Впрочем, почему «словно». Для этого и созданный. А то, что упрямый, так это даже интереснее. 

Брюс скользнул рукой вверх по идеально круглой заднице, плавно скатился ладонью в изгиб поясницы, крепко прижал к себе животом, зарылся лицом в тёплую шею. Запах омеги накрыл его с головой, и Брюса охватила какая-то сумасшедшая радость: Кларк всё же реагировал. Омега цвела и текла для него, источая дивный, волнующий аромат. Брюс вдруг понял, что улыбается, как дурак, такому естественному обстоятельству. 

— Ты ответишь? — Голос Кларка над ухом вырвал его из этих грёз наяву, и Брюс поднял голову, с трудом фокусируя взгляд. 

— Что? 

— Что... ты здесь делаешь? — Кларк не справился с голосом всего на долю секунды — удивительно, учитывая тот факт, что его тело в этот момент плавилось в объятиях Брюса. Не будь альфа всецело погружён в свои чувства, он непременно отметил бы его реакцию на свой охрипший от страсти голос. 

— Я? — Продолжать светскую беседу в столь приватной позе было странно, но Брюс и не думал выпускать Кларка из своих рук, тем более что тот устроился в них идеально. — Вообще-то, я снял этот номер. 

— Насколько я помню, ты уступил его мне. — Кларк снова улыбнулся, нервно сглотнул и прикрыл глаза. 

Брюс заметил, что дыхание омеги участилось, но Кларк пытался это скрыть. Почему, чёрт возьми? Что и кому он хочет доказать? И самое главное — зачем? Им уже было хорошо вдвоём, и своё желание повторить этот волнующий опыт Брюс донёс до омеги более чем доходчиво. Да и Кларк, судя по всему, был в шаге от того, чтобы заныть по узлу в своей заднице. Так в чём дело? 

Он ослабил объятия и отстранился, дав Кларку встать свободно. К чёрту эти игры в эгалитарность. Пришло время требовать. 

— Поцелуй меня. 

Кларк дёрнул подбородком и увёл в сторону взгляд, не сказав ни слова. Немыслимо. У Брюса зашумело в ушах, к горлу подступил комок. Омега отказывала ему в близости, и он не мог ничего с этим поделать. Он закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки: отказ причинял почти физическую боль. 

— Я могу взять тебя силой. 

— Нет.

Голос Кларка прозвучал неожиданно резко. 

— Нет, — повторил он уверенно. — Силой — не сможешь. 

— Вот как? — Брюс поднял было руку, чтобы коснуться его шеи — жест, не оставляющий сомнений в том, что за этим последует. — Считаешь, что время, проведённое в спортзале, поможет твоему телу сопротивляться силе альфы? Какое очаровательное заблуждение... Тело омеги для других целей, сладкий. Ты ведь знаешь, для чего нужны твои сильные ноги и крепкая задница, Кларк? Каково истинное предназначение твоего плоского живота? А твой рот? Как долго он сможет сопротивляться?

— Ты не возьмешь меня силой, — выдохнул Кларк сквозь зубы. Дрожь в его голосе уже невозможно было скрыть. Слова Брюса волновали его, его тело трепетало и ныло, но слова снова противоречили ему. 

Ладно, решил Брюс. Поиграем по твоим правилам. Не сила, так что тогда? Деньги? Он едва не расхохотался, поражённый своим открытием. Вот так просто? Говоря по правде, Кларк не был похож на тех, кто за ключ от кабриолета готов раздвинуть ноги. Хотя откуда бы Уэйну было это знать, ведь Кларк согласился остаться в оплаченном номере, и, судя по его появлению сегодня, явно не на один день. Что ж, так даже проще. Он улыбнулся. 

— Прости, что сразу не понял. Сколько?

Кларк лишь немного проигрывал Брюсу в росте, но умудрился посмотреть на него сверху вниз. 

— Сделаю вид, что я этого не слышал. — Металл в его голосе мог бы при желании разрезать пополам планету. 

Брюс выдохнул, сам до конца не понимая, чего больше было в этом выдохе — досады или облегчения. Язык бизнеса был ему привычен и понятен, а желание заключить взаимовыгодную сделку — абсолютно логичным. Так что радость от срыва сделки была как минимум странной. Как максимум — глупой. И всё же она была. 

Рука против воли взметнулась вверх, и он всё-таки коснулся Кларка. Нет, не схватил за шею, не смял пальцами загривок, донося до омеги своё природное право и власть. А лишь скользнул большим пальцем вниз по точёной скуле, тронул уголок рта, провёл вдоль по нижней губе.

— Ты первый, кого я готов просить, — признался Брюс, холодея нутром от этого откровения. 

Едва он произнёс это, как сам понял, что именно так всё и было. Кларк был первым и единственным, перед кем Уэйн так унижался. Он был готов просить, да что там просить — умолять. Почему желание омеги, точнее, её нежелание, стало препятствием для него? С каких пор право альфы, данное ему природой, оправдывающее все его слова и поступки, вступало в диалог с омегой, посмевшей это оспорить? 

Он вспомнил их первый раз. Тот самый, когда, желая не особо напряжённо (и не особо легально) трахнуть свеженького омежку, он затащил Кларка в свой кабинет и накачал его феромонами. Всего пять дней назад Кларк лежал на столе его кабинета, наполненный, сытый, жадно и горячо пульсировал вокруг его узла с пустым от кайфа взглядом. Каких-то пять дней назад он принадлежал ему без остатка. По крайней мере, так Брюсу показалось. «Ты в порядке?» — спросил он его, хотя мог просто отвернуться и уйти. Вот когда всё началось. Он покачал головой, не веря глубине своего падения. 

— Не деньги, не сила, не власть — что тебе нужно? — спросил Уэйн начистоту. Кларк задумался, да так сильно, что между бровей пролегла морщинка. Брюс затаил дыхание. Он понял, что действительно ждёт этого ответа, насторожился и приготовился в любую минуту отреагировать на слова Кларка. Тот молчал, взгляд его был неподвижен, и только едва заметные движения ресниц свидетельствовали о том, что он действительно думает над словами Уэйна, а не просто молчит, не удостаивая его ответом...

Именно этот момент — такой важный! — и должна была испортить звонком Грейс. Брюс, точно зная, что это она, выхватил телефон из кармана, не глядя нажал на экран, принимая вызов, и рявкнул, нисколько не боясь показаться грубым:

— Какого чёрта?! Я же просил меня не беспокоить!

Грейс если и была поражена этой вопиющей грубостью, сделала лишь едва заметную паузу, перед тем как ответить:

— Сэр, вы просили предупредить, если возникнут проблемы, — голос секретаря был странно отстранённым, будто говорил автоответчик, — галактического масштаба.

— И? — Брюс тут же напрягся, понимая, что вендетта Супермену и спасение Земли были важнее даже ответа Кларка.

— Боюсь, мне не хватит слов, чтобы это описать. — Грейс даже звучала растерянно. — Но если вы включите любой новостной канал, то увидите сами.

Брюс нашёл выход лучше. В его распоряжении был лучший телевизор из всех возможных. Чертыхаясь, он отыскал пульт от штор и нажал кнопку. Шторы поднялись, впуская в номер день, и он увидел на крыше здания напротив огромное существо, одним своим видом нагонявшее смертельную тоску.

Этот монстр не был рождён на Земле, не нужно было быть гением, чтобы это понять. Вся любовная горячка слетела с Брюса мгновенно, но то, что заменяло альфе джентльменскую вежливость, заставило его обернуться к Кларку. Странно, но того уже не оказалось в гостиной. Списав всё на журналистское чутьё, погнавшее Кента на место происшествия с блокнотом наперевес, Брюс решил, что извинится позже.

Или никогда, что тоже было вполне вероятно, если принимать во внимание вид существа, разевавшего пасть в беззвучном из-за стекла крике. Брюса Уэйна уже не стало. Его место занял Бэтмен, чьим долгом было спасти этот город и свой мир. И отомстить Супермену, который точно оказался бы там же.


	4. Beast of burden

Он не ошибся: плащ сверхчеловека алой молнией рассёк небо, едва сам Бэтмен оказался перед лицом уродливой громадины, в облике которой едва углядывались черты чего-то подобного человеку. Выше Брюса почти вдвое, с конечностями, на которых плотными комками бугрились казавшиеся каменными мышцы, телом, заслонявшим собой небо, — это существо внушало ужас и одним своим видом предвещало смерть и разрушения. Здравый смысл, законы логики, да что там — начинающий тотализатор в будке на углу — никто не дал бы и очка за противника этого монстра в битве.

Но у Брюса выбора не было. Он взял на себя обязательства перед этим городом и миром, он был обязан защитить его, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. Да и чего будет стоит жизнь в мире, который порабощён пришельцами вроде этого кошмара или Супермена, который до поры скрывал свои истинные намерения, притворяясь спасителем планеты.

Эта была его судьба, его битва, и вступить в неё, как и всегда, предстояло одному. Здесь, в Метрополисе, не было даже его верного Альфреда, который помог бы Брюсу стать Бэтменом в два раза быстрее, чем он сделал это в одиночестве. Удивительно, как Супермен не успел опередить его.

По крыше здания прошла дрожь, и человек в красном плаще приземлился за его спиной со звуком упавшего метеорита. Горстка отчаянных смельчаков, которая презрела собственный инстинкт самосохранения, ради того чтобы посмотреть очередной триумф своего идола, восторженно выдохнула внизу. Именно он — инопланетный гость, притворяющийся невинным ангелом, был их надеждой и защитником. По мнению Брюса, он был столь же невинным, как неразорвавшаяся атомная бомба в глазах дикарей, прячущихся от солнца в её тени. Сила, какой бы она ни была, не могла быть невинной. Брюс не понимал, почему люди не видят очевидного — того же, что видит он. Супермен не был благословением для их планеты, не был новым спасителем, не был даже человеком! Ничего, кроме равнодушия, Брюс в нём не видел. Для него, пусть и презревшего закон, но имевшего свои убеждения, полное равнодушие было восьмым смертным грехом. В этом, как он понял, и крылась его неприязнь к Супермену.

Для любого, кто согласился бы отбросить свой религиозный экстаз и здраво взглянуть на вещи, стало бы очевидно, что Бэтмен и Супермен — абсолютные противоположности как в силе, так и в намерениях. Брюс никогда не забывал о своём человеческом начале. Да, природа дала ему разум, силу которого он использовал для создания устройств, превращающих его в боевую машину. Но всё же даже в этих приспособлениях, делавших его быстрее, выносливее, неуязвимее, он всегда оставался человеком. Они были не дополнением, они были продолжением его самого. Так же как "Уэйн Энтерпрайзес" превратилась бы в руины без гениального менеджмента своего альфа-лидера, так и костюм Бэтмена, его автомобили, его оружие и приспособления для полёта стали бы бесполезными погремушками в чужих неумелых руках. Именно неустанно тренируя своё тело и разум, совершенствуясь духовно и физически, Брюс сделал Бэтмена универсальным орудием.

Супермен же был порождением другой цивилизации, чья ординарная природа сверхъестественно преобразилась в условиях чужой планеты. Он не приложил никаких усилий к тому, чтобы стать тем, кем он стал, и именно этим, по мнению Брюса, он и был запредельно опасен. Сила, тем более столь экстраординарная, предполагает солидарную ответственность. У бомбы, способной расколоть планету, всегда две кнопки. Здесь же пульт управления был в единоличном управлении того, кто эту планету даже не считал своим домом. И именно этого чужака в клоунском костюме восторженные слепцы приветствовали как божество. Здесь, на крышах Метрополиса, именно он, а не привыкший к чёрной маскировке сумрачного Готема Бэтмен смотрелся своим.

Даже монстр, казалось, ждал именно его. При виде существа в красном плаще и сверкающем сталью костюме страшилище издало рык, от которого в жилах сворачивалась кровь, и набросилось на него с ужасающей для такой громадины скоростью.

Но и Супермен был быстрым. Брюс впервые видел пришельца, о силе которого был наслышан, в ближнем бою. Говоря по правде, слово «видеть» здесь было наименее уместно. Движения сверхчеловека были настолько быстры, что возможностей человеческого зрения не доставало, чтобы распознать их.

Красная искра метнулась навстречу громадине — Брюс лишь почувствовал, как полоснул по коже горячий воздух, и на тысячную долю секунды ощутил спиной касание стальной ладони, — промчавшись мимо, Супермэн успел немыслимо быстрым движением уложить его лицом вниз на чёрное полотно крыши. В мгновение ока оказавшись за спиной врага, он ударил его в спину силовой волной. Брюс приподнял голову. Всё происходило чудовищно быстро. Он увидел, как глаза Супермена зажглись алым огнём — лазерные лучи полоснули монстра по шее, заставив того разразиться воем, от которого в здании напротив полопались стекла. Для самого монстра огненные лучи Супермена были, похоже, не больше, чем раздражающей щекоткой. В два прыжка настигнув противника, громадина схватила его за ноги, подхватила в воздух и с силой швырнула головой о бетонную крышу с одним очевидным намерением — убить. Брюс стиснул зубы. От такого удара голова чудо-пришельца должна была лопнуть, как горшок с малиновым джемом, а сам он навечно остаться бездвижным.

Тем не менее Супермен оторвался от крыши почти мгновенно, взмыл вверх со звуком реактивного двигателя и обрушился на монстра сверху. Он врезался в него на огромной скорости — любой материальный объект от такого контакта рассыпался бы в пыль, но его противник лишь слегка покачнулся. Зато крыша под ними, точнее то, что от неё оставалось, пошла трещинами и провалилась вниз, грозя погрести под собой и двоих сражавшихся и Брюса.

Бэтмен мгновенно вскочил на ноги и метнулся вверх, цепляясь «кошкой» за ближайшую вертикальную поверхность. С начала этого безумного боя не прошло и десяти секунд, но больше он ждать не хотел. Монстра, угрожавшего смертью и разрушениями его дому, надо было уничтожить. Цель была понятной и привычной, средства — тоже. Оставалось узнать, настолько достижима привычными средствами эта конкретная цель.

С Суперменом, существом не столь очевидно опасным, он, так и быть, разберётся позже, тем более что сейчас они, видимо, сражались на одной стороне. Какие у пришельца были цели в этой битве, времени думать не было, поэтому Брюс решил просто драться, пока хватит сил, а уж вопросы задавать потом.

Брюс оттолкнулся от опоры и ринулся вперёд, расправив крылья плаща. Громадина и фигура в красном плаще сражались на обломках крыши, обмениваясь ударами, от которых здание, казалось, лишь глубже проседало в землю. Супермен был гораздо меньше монстра, под его мощными ногами он казался маленькой серебристой рыбой возле обезумевшего от её наглости медведя. Но сила этих двоих была несоизмеримо размерам равной, хоть и разной. Удары Супермена несли концентрированную мощь: попадая в цель, они отбрасывали противника назад как от прямого попадания огромного железного ядра. Атаки его врага несли сокрушения по-другому — своими масштабами; монстр прессовал противника ударами, словно огромной бетонной плитой, сметая всё на своём пути. В очередной раз схватив Супермена за плечи, он швырнул его в стену, ощерившуюся кривыми змеями железных прутов, и в этот момент Брюс приземлился между ними и метнулся навстречу обезумевшему чудовищу.

Монстр издал оглушительный рев, в мгновение ока схватил Бэтмена за горло и поднял вверх. Брюс попытался вырваться — бесполезно, сила противника намного превосходила его собственную, огромные пальцы сжались тисками, перекрывая кислород. Он выбросил вперёд ноги, упёрся ему в грудь, толкнулся и переступил ногами, концентрируясь, и со всей силы ударил ногой чудище в челюсть. Противник пошатнулся, ослабил хватку, и Брюс тут же воспользовался этим — высвободился и одним движением переметнулся ему за спину, оседлал и взял в коленный захват шею, больше напоминавшую каменный столб. Краем глаза он отметил мелькнувший сбоку красный вихрь — Супермен снова был в деле. "Что ж, отлично, вдвоём быстрее управимся", — успел подумать Брюс, но в этот же миг противник схватил его за пятки, сдёрнул с себя одним резким движением, раскрутил в воздухе и швырнул от себя прочь.

Брюс даже не успел ничего понять, как уже летел вниз с огромной высоты небоскрёба, отчаянно пытаясь уцепиться руками за воздух. Сила чудовища придала его падению скорости, и она была слишком большой, чтобы раскрыть плащ — он свернулся вокруг тела, прижатый воздухом, ставшим вдруг твёрдым, как плоть. Брюс увидел, как за ним с крыши здания метнулась фигура в красном, с каждым мгновением становясь всё ближе, а следом за ней — разъяренная фигура монстра; тот летел, одновременно круша кулаками стеклянную поверхность стен — брызги разбитых окон вились вокруг него сверкающим смертоносным дождём.

Супермен был быстрее; нагнав падающего Брюса, он перехватил его за пояс и снова устремился вверх, уворачиваясь от стеклянной лавины, на этот раз в сторону соседнего здания. Он и не думал спасаться от противника, понял Брюс. Он спасал его, он не дал погибнуть ему. Но почему?

Это было неправильно, не укладывалось в систему, раздражало, бесило. Брюс сжал кулаки, ярость заклокотала в горле.

— Отпусти меня!!! — взревел он, впечатывая кулак в бок своего непрошеного спасителя. — Отпусти!!

Они были близко от земли, но расстояние стремительно увеличивалось с каждой секундой. Брюс извернулся, вытянул себя из захвата стальной руки и ринулся вниз, раскинув плащ.

Улица была пустынна, даже самые смелые зеваки разбежались прочь при звуках развернувшегося на крыше боя. Брюс приземлился, плащ смягчил падение, но посадка все же была жесткой — он упал на колено и вжался в асфальт кулаками, принимая удар на руки. В этот же момент за его спиной раздался звук металла, рассекающего воздух, затылок обожгло горячим, а земля выросла перед глазами и ударила его в лицо.

Первое, что Брюс почувствовал, придя в себя, — тяжёлый металлический привкус во рту и абсолютную немоту во всём теле. Сознание возвращалось по каплям, сквозь болезненные попытки открыть глаза и рассмотреть что-то в кромешной мгле. Брюс попытался пошевелиться, но тут же вскрикнул и едва снова не отключился от острой боли в затылке, огненным прутом прорезавшей всё тело. Он осторожно пошевелил пальцами правой руки, потом пальцами левой, затем ногами. Руки были на месте, но, как и следовало ожидать, связаны. Превозмогая боль, Брюс попытался осмотреться вокруг. Тьма перед глазами рассеивалась, уступая место туманным сумеркам, сквозь которые можно было различить узкое пространство, стены, тянущиеся вверх, казалось, на многие мили, дверь, почти незаметную в тёмном прямоугольнике противоположной стены. В этом бетонном колодце было тихо, как в склепе, но за дверью — Брюс был уверен — кто-то находился. Он пытался крикнуть или хотя бы сказать что-то, но саднящее горло не пропускало звуки, и оставалось только ждать, когда тело отдаст последние ресурсы, позволив ему попытку освобождения.

Когда сознание вернулось к нему окончательно, Брюс понял, что не лежит, а стоит, удерживаемый вертикально толстыми цепями, вмурованными в стену. Он не помнил ни того, как попал сюда, ни того, кто приковал его к стене. И понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он приземлился на асфальт после падения с высотки. Радовало то, что он был всё ещё жив и, по всей видимости, невредим.

«Надо что-то делать», — подумал Брюс. Но что именно — не имел ни малейшего понятия. Он покрутил запястьями в широких наручниках — на их скобах висели замки такой толщины, что удержали бы и дьявола. Неровный край царапал кожу ржавыми зазубринами.

Кривясь от боли, он пытался размять мышцы, но они лишь больше затекали. Руки онемели, затылок налился свинцовой тяжестью, горло стало сухим, как бумага. Гладкие стены темницы равнодушно слушали его тяжёлое дыхание и отражали эхо глухих стонов, время, казалось, остановилось, став одним большим мгновением, бесконечно повторяющим себя. Брюс снова забылся между сном и явью, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь расслабить затекшее и ноющее тело.

Из забытья его вырвал едва слышный глухой стук, отдавшийся вибрацией во всех стенах. Звук донёсся откуда-то сверху, пугающий и странно знакомый, будто в землю с чудовищной силой вогнали огромный каменный шар, и прежде чем Брюс понял, что это было, крыша проломилась, а в следующий момент пол задрожал, и в столбе пыльного света перед ним приземлилась одинокая фигура в красном плаще.

Это был он — его враг и соперник, и Брюс встречал его вовсе не так, как хотел бы.

Несомненно, этот плен — дело его рук, он атаковал со спины, когда Брюс приземлился, а сейчас вернулся, чтобы без свидетелей завершить начатое. Вся сущность Уэйна зашлась безмолвным воплем о том, что нужно освободиться, принять угрозу лицом к лицу, но крепкие цепи и наручники заставляли его лишь бессильно дёргаться, как марионетку в руках пьяного мастера. Сквозь занавес пыли были слышны медленные уверенные шаги, на лице Брюс почувствовал чьё-то дыхание, а когда стало чуть светлее, смог рассмотреть и того, кто стоял перед ним.

Сначала он рассмотрел вызывающую алую букву на незнакомой синей ткани и лишь потом смог поднять голову так, чтобы увидеть перед собой лицо, в котором узнавались черты изваяния, что поставили в его честь восторженные жители Метрополиса.

— Бэтмен, я полагаю? — осведомился инопланетный подонок, и Брюс зарычал от бессилия. Он не мог толком пошевелиться, когда перед ним стоял враг, и ненавидел это.

— Дальше?.. — выдохнул он сквозь зубы и громыхнул цепями в тщетной попытке освободиться.

Супермен не ответил. Он молча смотрел на него, нахмурив брови, будто пытался проникнуть взглядом сквозь шлем, но в его глазах Брюс не заметил угрозы или обещания скорой расправы. Наоборот, во взгляде плескалось какое-то недоверчивое, осторожное любопытство. Он протянул руку и медленно стащил с головы Брюса маску.

— Мистер... Уэйн? — Если Супермен и был удивлён, то не подал виду, а вот Брюс немного оторопел. Выходит, пришелец знал его? Он ни разу не задумывался об этом. Вполне хватало того, что его самого знают все, в том числе сам Брюс.

— Может быть, и вы представитесь? — Он пытался не подать виду, что в тот самый момент ему удалось провернуть запястье таким образом, что рука почти выскользнула из наручника. Почти, почти, но не до конца. Цепь едва слышно позвякивала в ответ на его движения. Супермен, не удостоив Брюса ответом, прищурился, проследил взглядом источник звука, дёрнул цепь едва заметным движением кисти и вырвал её из стены.

Позёр.

Брюс уже почти успел сконцентрироваться на своей ненависти, пропитаться её силой, чтобы атаковать Супермена — да хоть бы и одной рукой, когда тот, опережая, вырвал вторую цепь, а потом, поднявшись над полом, подхватил самого Брюса.

— Может быть немного дискомфортно, — предупредил он одновременно с тем, как взлететь, оставляя под ними разрушенную камеру и обрушившуюся крышу.

Прижимаясь к Супермену, несшему его над городом, Брюс чувствовал себя спасённой из пещеры дракона девицей. Они были настолько близко, что сквозь слои брони Брюс чувствовал выпуклую S на костюме сверхчеловека, ощущал телом его крепкие мышцы, ничуть не напрягавшиеся под весом вовсе не лёгкого Бэтмена в полной боевой броне. Уже стемнело, город под ними раскинулся миллионом разноцветных огней, и, будь под ногами твёрдая опора, Брюс несомненно оценил бы это великолепное зрелище. Но сейчас под ногами лишь свистел ветер, а дальше — сотни футов холодной пустоты, и от внезапного ужаса перед ней Брюс вдруг вздрогнул и ткнулся лицом в шею своего спасителя, словно умоляя пощадить его и не лишать жизни вот таким чудовищным способом.

Хотя, быть может, если Супермен не расправился с ним до этого, без шума и свидетелей, он и теперь не станет бросать его вниз, ставя точку в их неначатом споре о том, может ли летать рождённый ползать? Зачем он сделал это? Второй раз за день Брюс задавал себе этот вопрос, взрываясь раздражением от непрошеного милосердия инопланетного гостя, и второй раз не находил ответа. Он зарычал от непонимания и ярости, щёлкнул зубами в безумной и несомненно глупой попытке укусить существо, волей которого был до сих жив, и уже занёс зубы над его крепкой шеей, как вдруг...

Как вдруг его затопила волна самого роскошного, манящего и одуряющего запаха на свете. Запаха, который тысячей острых стрел впивался в мозг, заставляя его выстреливать в тело всем запасом адреналина сразу. Запаха, который наливал мышцы кровью, одновременно расслабляя весь организм и погружая его в сладкий транс. Запаха, который гнал вперёд и в то же время тянул назад, делал безумным зверем и послушной домашней собачкой, готовой прыгать через верёвочку, отключал все мысли и инстинкты, возводя на престол одно-единственное, нестерпимое желание... Брюс узнал бы этот запах из миллиона.

Это был аромат Кларка Кента — дерзкого красавчика и прекрасной омеги, которую он уже признал своей.

Подняв глаза, он с ужасом и недоверчивым удивлением посмотрел на чёткий профиль устремлённого вперёд Супермена, не понимая, как мог не узнать в человеке, которого успел изучить так близко, то полубожество, которому поклонялся Метрополис.

Очки? Всего лишь очки стояли на пути этого узнавания, и Брюс не мог поверить глазам и рассудку, резонно подсказывавшим, что он не мог ошибиться. От нахлынувшего осознания и иронии этой ситуации Брюс рассмеялся, а Супермен — Кларк, мать его, Кент — лишь крепче прижал его к себе.

Омега, спасшая альфу.

Инопланетная омега, в которую угораздило влюбиться простого земного альфу.

Сейчас уже можно было сказать, что всё в жизни Брюса Уэйна пошло наперекосяк с появлением Супермена. То, что происходило сейчас, вчера, несколько недель назад и дальше — до того момента, когда он впервые услышал о Супермене, началось понемногу складываться в понятную, но от этого совсем не простую картину.

Брюс даже не смог удивиться, оказавшись на карнизе окна гостиничного номера на двадцать седьмом этаже «Метрополис-Плаза». Это было, наверно, самым логичным завершением истории, а заодно проливало свет на то, откуда простому и небогатому журналисту было известно, какой вид открывается с этой высоты. Несмотря на весь сюрреализм ситуации, Брюс улыбнулся. Все его ревнивые мысли о Кларке в одну секунду превратились в ничто, и он не мог не порадоваться этому.

Супермен положил ладонь на стекло панорамного окна и слегка вдавил его в гладкую поверхность. Бронированное стекло задрожало, пошло трещинами, паутиной расходясь из-под его пальцев, и мгновение спустя осыпалось вниз миллиардом прозрачных песчинок.

— Добро пожаловать, — кивнул он, пропуская Брюса внутрь.

— И ты заходи, — бросил тот через плечо.

Супермен улыбнулся той же самой саркастичной улыбкой, что украшала собой лицо Кларка ещё этим утром, и вошёл за ним. Поток воздуха из разбитого окна развевал за ним плащ, и тот хлопал на ветру, внося в привычную тишину этой роскошной резиденции непривычный диссонанс.

— Ответь мне только на один вопрос, — сказал Брюс, располагаясь у бара. Он налил две порции виски и поманил к себе Кларка, всё ещё стоявшего у окна. — Неужели ты думал, что я не узнаю тебя? Почему ты думал, что у тебя будет шанс остаться неузнанным, хотя я могу почувствовать твой запах даже за половину мира? Ты — мой, хочешь того или нет.

— Ты был так очаровательно самоуверен, — ответил Кларк, взмахом руки отказавшись от выпивки. — Впрочем, как и сейчас.

Алый плащ струился за ним, когда он шёл, а Брюс, забыв проглотить виски, смотрел на него, будто видел в первый раз.

Но именно так и было.

Брюс вспомнил, как сравнивал Кларка со статуями античных богов, и теперь запоздало понимал всю логичность и оправданность такого сравнения.

Сейчас, во всём великолепии своего могущества, в величавом спокойствии вулкана, в недрах которого дремала сила, границы которой сложно было даже представить, Кларк выглядел именно богом, сошедшим на землю.

Не будь Брюс тем, кем создала его природа, он бы уже валялся перед ним, мечтая и не осмеливаясь коснуться губами его ног, в слепом желании раствориться в этой силе, забыв свои смертные страхи и печали.

Но Брюс Уэйн был не простым смертным, узревшим бога. Он был венцом творения земной природы — альфа-человеком. И сейчас перед ним стояло не только сверхсильное оружие, но и омега, которую он считал своей, несмотря и даже вопреки открывшимся обстоятельствам.

И лучшим решением, по мнению Брюса, было даже не начинать спорить об этом.

Он отпил виски (третий за два дня, так и спиться недолго!) — маслянистый напиток полоснул горло горячей волной, врываясь в нос всей мощью своего купажа, расслабляя и приводя в чувство. Были и другие важные темы.

— Кто это был там, на крыше? Судя по тому, как он напал на тебя, у вас с ним личные счёты? Где он теперь? Кто напал на меня внизу, на земле? И как ты нашёл меня?

Брюс в упор расстрелял Кларка очередью вопросов, не задумываясь, есть ли у того ответы. Ответы были нужны, и он был готов ждать их, но, к счастью, Кларк заговорил почти сразу.

— Честно? Я не знаю, что это было. Судя по тому, как это существо отражало мои атаки, оно точно было внеземным. Видимо, и оно чувствовало во мне другую природу. Одно скажу: намерения его были явно... недобрыми.

— Не могу не согласиться, — усмехнулся Брюс. Лодыжки всё ещё саднило от железной хватки монстра, и он подумал, что физиотерапии по возвращению домой ему точно не избежать.

— Да уж. — Кларк невесело усмехнулся, и Брюс едва удержался от желания поцеловать морщинку, залёгшую между его нахмуренных бровей. — Дерётся он что надо. Мы едва не разрушили ещё один небоскреб, но потом у него вдруг будто иссякли силы. Я довольно легко его одолел. Ты спрашиваешь, где он? Я утащил его за город и сбросил в океан. Для верности ещё придавил куском скалы. Так что в ближайшее время он вряд ли вернётся.

— Хотелось бы в это верить. — Брюс залпом допил виски за это пожелание и нахмурился, терзаясь другой мыслью. — Но кто же тогда напал на меня? Я думал, что это сделал ты...

— Не знаю. Когда я вернулся, Бэтмена... То есть тебя уже не было, и, разумеется, не было и следа тех, кто тебя похитил.

Брюс нахмурился еще больше.

— Как же ты тогда нашёл меня?

Кларк посмотрел на него так, будто Брюс сказал самую глупую фразу на свете. Секунду он кусал губы, словно советуясь с самим собой, отвечать ли на вопрос, потом кивнул, приняв решение, и отошёл обратно к окну, кутаясь в свой красный плащ. Но за секунду до того, как проститься с Брюсом и разрезать красной нитью ночное небо, он обернулся и тихо сказал:

— Не только вы чувствуете запах за половину мира, мистер Уэйн.


	5. Salted wound

Когда Брюс добрался домой, уже окончательно стемнело. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы выйти из «Плазы» при всём параде. Даже имея в распоряжении персональный лифт от президентского люкса, он всё равно должен был бы пройти полный людей холл и лобби, выйти на улицу, добраться до автомобиля и доехать до дома самостоятельно, потому как последнее, чего он сейчас хотел, так это показываться в полном боевом облачении своему водителю.

Впрочем, он понятия не имел, где сейчас находилась его рабочая тачка. Торопясь на встречу с монстром на крыше, он доехал до дома с водителем и тут же отпустил его, собираясь переодеться и рвануть обратно уже на бэтмобиле, который давно дожидался своего часа в подземном гараже его виллы. Наличие такого гаража было едва ли не единственным условием выбора дома в Метрополисе, и вариант, на котором Брюс в конечном итоге остановился, даже превзошел его ожидания. Гараж в этом скромном на первый взгляд двухэтажном доме из стекла и бетона был не только полностью автономным, с изолированной электрикой и вентиляцией, но и обладал роботизированной двухуровневой парковкой с системой подвижных полов, позволяющих хранить в маленьком помещении до шести автомобилей одновременно. Пол гаража раздвигался, доставляя автомобиль из выбранного слота прямо к ногам владельца. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понимать, какой плейбой тут проживал до Уэйна.

Брюс хранил в подземном паркинге новый бэтмобиль, переделанный из Феррари Энцо специально для поездки в Метрополис. Везти сюда готовый транспорт было слишком рискованно: даже при условии вип-доставки и абсолютной надёжности транспортной компании (которая, разумеется, принадлежала ему), лишних глаз было не избежать, поэтому он купил спорткар, который соответствовал его имиджу, и в течение трёх вечеров довёл его до ума.

Бэтмобиль был полностью готов к поездке, и, ворвавшись в гараж, Брюс даже успел сорвать с него защитный чехол, но тут же вспомнил, что на дворе стоял день, а бэтмобиль, как и сам Бэтмен, был созданием ночи. Не стоило и думать о том, чтобы выехать на нём в город, на залитые солнцем улицы, среди бела дня.

Был еще один вариант — бронированный внедорожник, тоже с секретной бэтменовской начинкой, но не столь приметный, как Энцо. Вот он подходил идеально. Его можно было бросить на городской парковке, не привлекая лишнего внимания, в нём можно было при желании хоть ночевать. И главное — его стекла были абсолютно, «в ноль», тонированы, и это обеспечивало дополнительную конфиденциальность.

Брюс домчался на джипе до здания офиса, бросил его на пятом этаже парковки, в самом углу, где не брали камеры, а потом выскочил в окно, перепрыгнул на соседнее здание и дальше уже передвигался по крышам и стенам, как в своей привычной стихии. Даже удивительно, что, учитывая все эти длительные перемещения и переодевания, реактивный летун Кларк не опередил его и не прибыл на встречу с монстром раньше.

Спустя буквально пять минут, после того как Супермен эффектно удалился, оставив Брюсу единственный путь отхода через то же разбитое окно, за дверью номера раздались шаги и крики — персоналу отеля явно не удалось сдержать толпу журналистов, сражающихся за право первыми передать новости с места встречи двух супергероев. А то, что их видели, даже не вызывало сомнений: папарацци пасли «Плазу» ещё с позавчерашнего дня, с тех пор как Брюс впервые вошёл сюда. Вот только главного местного специалиста по супергероям среди них, скорее всего, не было. Брюс усмехнулся этой некстати пришедшей мысли.

Выбор дальнейших действий был невелик: уходить или ждать появления кучи микрофонов и вспышек, и Брюс выбрал первое. Он ступил на карниз, выцепил взглядом удобный уступ на соседнем здании и метнул в него крюк «кошки»...

До джипа он добрался тем же путём. Парковка, несмотря на поздний час, была забита под завязку, видимо, при виде монстра, от шагов которого дрожал весь квартал, работники офисного центра благоразумно решили покинуть здание на своих двоих. Брюс стащил с себя броню и шлем, оставшись лишь в чёрной майке и кожаных штанах, затолкал всё в тайник под задним креслом и завёл мотор.

Дома, отправив внедорожник в подземный гараж, Брюс вошёл в просторную гостиную, рухнул в кресло и только тогда понял, насколько устал. Утренняя встреча в отеле, бой с монстром, исход которого лишь чудом не стал для него смертельным, несколько часов в плену, нежданное освобождение, полёт над Метрополисом и разговор с Кларком — как один день мог быть таким долгим и насыщенным? Брюс давно отвык от такого. Сделки, контракты на миллиарды, встречи и разговоры — вот что наполняло его дни уже несколько лет. Бизнес был стихией альф, он напоминал войну, в ней тоже побеждал тот, кто обладал большей силой, знаниями и ресурсами, но это была война без жертв. Корпорации поглощали мелкие компании, курс акций в одночасье делал кого-то богатым, а кого-то бедным, финансовые пузыри разоряли целые страны. Да, с точки зрения обывателя это было, несомненно, печально, но в любом случае бесконечно далеко от разрушенных городов и погребённых под их руинами тысяч тел.

Сейчас, когда дурманящий запах омеги отпустил его, дав возможность рассуждать здраво, Брюс снова погрузился в раздумья, на этот раз приправленные соусом новых открытий. Он знал, кем был Кларк, понимал, что тот открылся ему добровольно, и не мог не оценить этого доверия. Ещё больше волновала его фраза, которую он подарил Брюсу, прощаясь. Кларк позволил себе признание, которое с головой выдавало его, и сделал это не в допустимом образе смазливого журналиста, но в образе могущественного полубога, которому, казалось бы, дела быть не должно до презренной суеты земных созданий. Осознание этого факта терзало душу Брюса миллионом вопросов, погружало цельный и сформированный образ инопланетного врага в разрушительный огонь сомнений и в целом не способствовало спокойному отдыху, который был ему необходим перед завтрашним днём.

И если душу точно было не успокоить — мучили её не только вопросы, но и безумная тоска по его (новые обстоятельства ничего для Брюса не изменили) омеге, — то телу, избитому и затёкшему, можно было хоть как-то помочь. Укладываясь спать после ванны, насыщенной солями и ароматическими маслами, Брюс успел подумать, что завтра Грейс точно придется несладко: телефон разорвётся от звонков. А потом заснул до утра, без снов и мыслей.

Он, как обычно, оказался прав. Количество звонков с просьбой о комментарии вчерашних событий уже успело перевалить за сотню. Ради забавы Брюс даже поискал в списке звонивших журналистов представителя «Дэйли Планет», но, конечно, не обнаружил. Главный специалист по Супермену, видимо, уже сочинил свою версию событий.

— Комментариев для журналистов не будет, — предупредил Брюс секретаря.

— Хорошо.

— Кроме «Дэйли Планет».

— Я поняла, сэр. — Лицо Грейс было абсолютно бесстрастно. За это Брюс её и ценил, поэтому и возил с собой как личного помощника, доверяя вести свои дела только ей. Грейс для него была во многом незаменима и умела держать язык за зубами.

Брюс прошёл в кабинет, сел за стол и ещё несколько минут не включал компьютер, приводя в порядок мысли и заставляя себя настроиться на рабочий лад. Сон и беговая дорожка немного привели его в чувство после вчерашнего, но всё же не до конца. Не каждый день узнаешь, что избранная тобой омега — пришелец со сверхъестественными силами. Эти силы отчасти объясняли и то, почему на Кларка не подействовали синтезированные феромоны, почему он мог сопротивляться альфе, сохранял способность говорить и даже возражать, одновременно испытывая возбуждение.

К удовольствию Брюса, это же давало ему повод думать, что Кларк, раскусив его фокус с феромонами, не просто так изображал обезумевшую от желания омегу. Это было своеобразное признание, и теперь, вместе со вчерашней прощальной фразой, их у Брюса было два, что не могло не льстить. Да, он был альфой, потерявшим счёт покорённым омегам, но именно покорение Кларка доставляло ему давно забытую радость завоевания и будило азарт охотника.

— Сэр, вам звонит мистер Кларк Кент, — раздался голос Грейс. — Он просит у вас комментариев по вчерашней ситуации в отеле «Метрополис-Плаза».

Лёгок на помине. Брюс постарался не улыбаться так радостно, принимая звонок.

— Мистер Кент, — поприветствовал он его самым официальным тоном из возможных.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Уэйн. — И если Брюс старался, чтобы по голосу не было возможно вычислить его настроение, то по Кларку сразу было понятно, что он ехидно улыбался в трубку. — Думаю, для вас не будет секретом то, что в люксе на двадцать седьмом этаже «Плазы», который, как выяснилось, был снят вами на ближайший месяц...

«Засранец», — не без удовольствия подумал Брюс, наслаждаясь звучанием его голоса.

— ...вчера были замечены Супермен и Бэтмен...

— Бэтмен и Супермен.

— Как будет угодно, — не стал спорить Кларк. — Будут ли у вас какие-то комментарии по этому поводу?

— Конечно. — Брюс откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул ноги на стол и, прижимая трубку к уху, прикрыл глаза. — Комментарий у меня будет только один. Да, вы правы, я действительно арендовал президентский люкс «Плазы» на длительный срок. Причины появления Бэтмена и Супермена в моём номере мне неизвестны. В одном я уверен: учитывая характеры этих двоих, встреча, несомненно, была... жаркой, — он выдохнул в трубку последнее слово и удовлетворённо усмехнулся, услышав в трубке ответный вздох. — В любом случае номер остаётся за мной. Руководство «Плазы» уже принесло мне свои извинения и обещало устранить последствия в кратчайшие сроки.

— Никаких дополнений к этому комментарию, сэ-эр? — Глупо было не заметить чуть более протяжного, чем нужно, обращения. Но Брюс не стал одёргивать свою задиристую омегу. Он лишь мысленно снова посмаковал тот факт, что Кларк — на любых условиях — был его омегой, и улыбнулся этим удивительным мыслям.

— Никаких дополнений, мистер Кент.

— Спасибо, что уделили мне время, мистер Уэйн.

Брюс не успел ничего сказать, как в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

«Засранец», — снова промелькнуло в голове, но в этот раз с чуть меньшим восторгом. Кларк определённо нарывался, а учитывая вновь открывшиеся обстоятельства — его инопланетную мощь, например, — не факт, что у Брюса оставался шанс его приручить.

То, что произошло в следующую минуту, было, пожалуй, самым глупым поступком Брюса. Конечно, не настолько, как влюблённость в существо, которому он объявил вендетту... Но сомневаться в том, что он сейчас делал, было уже поздно: на том конце провода сняли трубку.

— Дэйли Планет, чем могу помочь?

— Соедините меня с Кларком Кентом.

— Пожалуйста, представьтесь.

— Брюс Уэйн.

На том конце провода воцарились изумлённое молчание. Брюс даже не удивился, когда его попросили представиться во второй раз.

— Брюс Уэйн. И, если вы ещё не знаете, я ваш новый босс. Поэтому, милая, соедините меня с Кларком Кентом. Немедленно.

Кент взял трубку почти мгновенно. Брюс был уверен, что услышит на заднем плане стрекотание пишущих машинок, крики и ругань редактора на подчиненных, звуки телефонных переговоров, но всё было тихо. Откуда у него в голове была картинка газетной редакции годов тридцатых прошлого века, он даже не понял — сказывались, вероятно, увиденные фильмы, где всё было именно так. А быть может, все звуки утихли, едва по редакции пронёсся убивающий всё живое смерч новости: Кларку Кенту звонит босс.

— Слушаю.

— Кларк? Это...

— Я знаю кто, мне сообщили, — неопределённо хмыкнул в трубку Кент. Догадка Брюса о том, что вся редакция сейчас прислушивается к их разговору, кажется, была верна.

— Я бы хотел дополнить свой комментарий, — без предварительных реверансов начал Брюс. — И сделать это лично. Как насчёт небольшой командировки для осмотра места пребывания Бэтмена и Супермена в «Плазе»?

— Мне нужно только взять фотоаппарат, — мигом откликнулся Кларк.

— Диктофон тоже захватите, — улыбнулся в трубку Брюс.

— Как прикажете, сэ-эр. — Теперь было понятно, что Кларк тоже улыбался.

Оставалось лишь сохранить их хорошее настроение до следующей встречи.

***

 

— Разрушения не так велики, как могло бы показаться. — Кларк осматривал номер, будто действительно был здесь впервые. Брюс только с весёлым недоумением наблюдал за тем, как тот ходит по номеру, фотографируя следы их пребывания. Их, к слову, было немного. Помимо разбитого окна, которое персонал отеля уже заклеил прозрачной плёнкой, была ещё пара сломанных стульев, затоптанный пол да разграбленный бар, но всё это, несомненно, было делом рук разъярённых журналистов, из-под носа которых исчезли оба фигуранта сенсации.

— Значит, их можно будет быстро ликвидировать, — отозвался Брюс.

— Да, иначе это отразится на вашем сроке проживания здесь.

— Только моём?

Кларк обернулся к Брюсу, но не ответил на флирт. Он был предельно собран и даже казался неприступным, только раззадоривая этим Брюса.

— Ты не должен платить за восстановление, — вдруг сказал Кларк. — Это моя вина.

— Хочешь скинуться? — Брюс и не думал платить за вред, нанесённый «незнакомыми» ему супергероями, но не упустил возможность подколоть Кларка.

— Могу предложить только свои руки, — хмыкнул тот.

— Я бы взял целиком, — признался Брюс.

— Не самое лучшее место и время, — осадил его Кент. — Тебе не кажется, что всё немного усложнилось с этого утра?

— Немного? Ты мастер преуменьшения.

Кларк аккуратно положил на стол фотоаппарат, которым фиксировал повреждения номера, рядом устроил диктофон, не забыв показать Брюсу то, что он был выключен, а сам присел на диван.

— Что будем делать дальше? — устало спросил он Брюса, а тот с неприятным изумлением заметил под его глазами тёмные круги. Значит, даже стальной Супермен мог уставать.

— У меня есть предложение, но ты откажешься.

Брюс чувствовал не меньшую усталость, накатившую на него волной. Он присел рядом, но на расстоянии вытянутой руки, чтобы не спугнуть и перестать, наконец, вести себя как подросток в самом расцвете пубертата. Два взрослых человека — человек и пришелец, если быть точнее — могли бы провести вечер за простым разговором. Вздохнув, Брюс решил, что так и будет.

— Откажусь, — подтвердил Кларк.

— Я хотел предложить просто поговорить. Ты когда-нибудь разговаривал с кем-то откровенно и без боязни?

— С родителями, — признался Кларк. — С... земными родителями.

— Кто они?

— Герои, — печально сказал Кларк. — Отец погиб во время торнадо, когда пытался спасти нашу собаку...

— Кого?

— Собаку, — повторил Кларк. — На самом деле, он пытался удержать меня от того, чтобы я не сорвался и не показал всем, кто тогда был на шоссе, свои истинные силы. Это был тяжёлый, но очень действенный урок.

— И ты никогда не признавался в том, кто ты на самом деле такой?

— Незачем было. Отец был прав. Как только военные узнали про меня, их желание вмешиваться в мою жизнь и пытаться изучить надоело на третий час. Это сложно — знать, что ты пришелец, что ты никому не нужен сам по себе, что единственное, чем интересен, — это чуть иной физиологией. Никому не понять, что значит потерять всех близких, свою планету. Ты ведь никогда не поймешь, что значит потерять всех, кто такой же, как ты. Всех, кто не будет считать тебя уродом и монстром.

Он резко повернулся к Брюсу — его глаза были до краёв наполнены болью. В них плескалась и колкая, отходчивая обида мальчишки, и выдержанная, горькая обида мужчины, щедро приправленная солью одиночества и потерь. Обида, настолько великая, что Солнце на её фоне казалось тусклым мерцанием светлячка на далёком болоте. В этих глазах, в которые Брюс был безнадёжно влюблён, читалось такое огромное горе, что у него самого заболело сердце. Взгляд Кларка, его откровенные слова делали его чуть более живым и понятным. Чуть более близким.

Особенно Брюсу, потерявшему родителей ещё ребенком.

— А я понимаю, — возразил он. — Моих родителей застрелил грабитель на улице, когда я был ещё ребенком. И у меня не было никого, кроме Альфреда, кто любил бы меня и заботился бы обо мне. Как думаешь, каково это — быть воспитанным собственным дворецким? Когда он — единственный, кто знает твою тайну?

— Надеюсь, ему ты не говорил об этом, — поморщился Кларк. — Человек, который тебя воспитал, не может быть «дворецким», это снобизм.

— А твое отношение к людям не снобизм? — оскорбился Брюс. — То, что ты летаешь тут, размахивая плащом и показывая всем, кто самый крутой. На деле ты — всего лишь самый обычный, хоть и криптонский, парень, ничем бы не выделявшийся среди сверстников.

— Знаешь, я не выбирал этот путь, — вздохнул Кларк, его голос снова стал твёрдым. — Я бы, может, и рад был быть обычным парнем. А ты вот, похоже, нет?

— О чём ты? Поясни.

— Ты ведь любишь этого Альфреда, так? У тебя никого нет, кроме него?

Брюс кивнул.

— А почему?

— Потому что... — Брюс усмехнулся, понимая, что Кларк снова поймал его в его же капкан. Как же легко ему это удавалось. — Потому что только он знает меня таким, какой я есть.

— Угу, — Кларк улыбнулся, — только он знает тебя как парня, который летает, размахивая плащом, и доказывает, какой он крутой. Ах, ну теперь ещё я.

Брюс рассмеялся, Кларк вторил ему тихим смехом.

— Альфред вырастил тебя. Он — твоя семья и твой дом. А у меня нет другого дома, кроме Земли. Нет другой матери, кроме Марты Кент...

— Как зовут твою мать? — вдруг вскинулся Брюс, подумав, что ослышался.

— Марта, — повторил Кларк. — В чём дело?

Брюс устало потёр лицо ладонями.

— Мою маму тоже так звали.

— О. — Кларк сочувственно протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Брюса своей, а тот, чувствуя невероятный жар от кожи Кента, не стал убирать руку, а понемногу плавился в нём, полностью и безоговорочно утопая в этой нежданной ласке. — Вот же совпадение.

— Я не верю в совпадения. Но лучше не будем сейчас об этом. Ты вроде хотел мне что-то объяснить.

— Да, — Кларк собрался и продолжил. — Пойми, что у меня нет ничего, кроме этой планеты и этих людей, которым так хочется узнать, что у пришельца внутри. Единственное, что спасает меня от этого, — отстранённость. Меня нет среди них, как бы ни хотелось. Я не такой, как все. Не «над» людьми, а «не вместе» с ними — и только для того, чтобы защитить себя. И если мне повезло иметь силы чуть большие, то я должен применять их для защиты — себя и их. Понимаешь?

Брюс слушал не перебивая. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Кларк коснётся главного — того, что мотивировало уже не его, а самого Брюса. Того, что служило ему мотивом и целью в жизни. И если так, если даже в этом они будут по одну сторону, то что потом? Что тогда ему делать?

Кларк молчал, нервно кусая нижнюю губу; кажется, и сам понимал, на пороге чего стоит.

— И дело тут... не только в силе, — наконец продолжил он. — Сила — это лишь один из критериев того, что отличает человека от других, что ставит его в противовес обществу и...

— И? — перебил его Брюс. Молчать было трудно.

— ...и закону. — Серьёзно посмотрел на него Кларк. В его глазах стояла такая сокрушительная и спокойная сила, что Брюс едва сдержался, чтобы не упасть перед ним на колени. — Но есть и другие критерии, возвышающие человека над равными себе. Власть. Деньги. Ресурсы. Разум. Это то, что доступно землянам, то, что делает их сверхлюдьми прямо здесь, на их родной планете. И то, как они будут применять это сверхоружие, — это выбор каждого. Это и твой выбор, правда?

Он снова заглянул Уэйну в глаза, так, что у того защемило в груди. Брюс глубоко вдохнул, едва не рыдая: чувства переполняли его. Кларк знал о нём всё. Знал его боль, его помыслы, мотивы его поступков, его мечты и желания. Он знал это, потому что сам был таким же, как Брюс. Злость на Супермена, так откровенно излившего ему своё горе и так бережно заглянувшего в его душу, исчезла, будто смытая волной кристально чистой воды. Исчез и уязвлённый Бэтмен, ревнующий к всемогущему пришельцу свою планету. Остался лишь сгорающий от страсти Брюс Уэйн и тот, в чьей воле было потушить этот пожар или, напротив, заставить его гореть ещё сильнее.

Брюс всё же сполз на пол и встал перед Кларком на колени, обняв его ноги. Кент с молчаливой улыбкой смотрел на преклонённого перед ним альфу из альф, голубые глаза изучали его внимательно и слегка удивлённо.

— Ты помнишь, я сказал, что ты первый, кого я готов просить? — Брюс заговорил, чувствуя странное волнение, поднимающееся откуда-то из живота и словно заполняющее его изнутри ослепительным сиянием.

Кларк кивнул, улыбка вдруг исчезла с его губ.

— Ничего не изменилось, — поспешил успокоить его Брюс. — Нет, то есть изменилось многое. Я, например, точно изменился. Смотри, я стою на коленях перед омегой — и мир не рухнул, я всё ещё Брюс Уэйн. Альфа и крутой парень.

Кларк усмехнулся, его глаза снова зажглись весёлыми искорками, и Брюс облегчённо выдохнул.

— И я по-прежнему готов просить, — продолжил он, чувствуя, как огромный светящийся шар едва ли не разрывает его изнутри. — Кларк, если я попрошу тебя поцеловать меня, что ты сделаешь?

Кларк наклонился к нему, его аромат обдал Брюса, мгновенно вскружив голову.

— Без обмана, мистер Уэйн?

Брюс сглотнул. Лицо Кларка, его желанные губы были совсем-совсем близко, только подайся навстречу.

— Без... — Он быстро кивнул, безоговорочно соглашаясь, что его первая идея с феромонами была ужасной, дикой, просто чудовищной. — И зови меня Брюс.

— Хорошо. Брюс.

Он едва не взвыл: его имя прозвучало в устах Кларка как ангельский хор, как самая прекрасная в мире музыка.

— Кларк, — он почти задыхался, не находя сил вдохнуть, — так что ты сделаешь, если я попрошу?

Кларк внимательно смотрел в его глаза, не отодвигаясь и не подаваясь вперёд.

— Попроси.

Брюс сжал пальцами его колени и смог наконец сделать вдох, чувствуя, как растянулись в улыбке губы. Неужели одно короткое слово могло сделать его настолько счастливым?

— Поцелуй меня... Пожалуйста.

Кларк на мгновение прикрыл глаза в знак согласия, потом положил на шею Брюса тёплые ладони, привлёк к себе и медленно, выдыхая ему в рот своё горячее дыхание, коснулся губами губ. В голове Брюса сдетонировал огромный огненный шар — он смёл все мысли, оставив только этот момент и губы Кларка на его губах, и поцелуй, который он дарил ему.

Это был поцелуй омеги — нежный, дразнящий, соблазняющий. Кларк мягко покусывал губами губы, жалил языком, не давая Брюсу захватить его в плен, выдыхал ему в рот тихие, едва слышные стоны. Несмотря и даже вопреки мощи и силе Кларка, его словно из стали вылитому телу, этот поцелуй был поцелуем того, кто приглашает, того, кто предлагает перехватить у него инициативу.

И Брюс понял это. А поняв, едва не рехнулся от радости.

Он оторвался от Кларка, отстранился и медленно снял с него очки, любуясь туманом в синих глазах, словно самой прекрасной из своих работ, а потом медленно, давая ему и себе возможность передумать, наклонился к его лицу и теперь уже сам осторожно коснулся губами.

В этот раз Кларк не уклонился, не закрылся стеной, а послушно разомкнул губы и позволил Брюсу вести в поцелуе. Понемногу, будто ступая по краю бездонной пропасти, он надвигался на Кларка, запрокидывал его голову, подталкивал вниз, пока не уложил спиной на диван, а сам не оказался сверху.

Кларк горел под ним, жар пробивался через слои одежды, тесной и мешающей, и Брюс с невыразимой радостью рванул за край воротничка, разрывая его. Пуговицы, подчиняясь грубой силе, отрывались, петли туго, но поддавались, а ткань расползалась, открывая Брюсу шею и грудь Кларка. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме бесконечной жажды, которую можно было утолить только вкусом соли с кожи Кента, всем его телом.

Брюс неловко сбросил на пол пиджак, выпутался из душившей рубашки и снова прижался к Кларку, чуть раздвинувшему ноги так, чтобы Брюс оказался прямо между ними. Он пил его дыхание, его теперь уже совсем откровенные стоны, наслаждался близостью тела и тем, как он открывается ласкам.

— Хочу тебя, — признался Брюс, покрывая короткими поцелуями его шею. — Ужасно... хочу.

Кларк выгнулся ему навстречу, дрожа всем телом и тяжело дыша.

— Умоляю, — прошептал Брюс ему в ухо, — скажи, что ты тоже.

— Да, — простонал Кларк, — хочу.

Если бы мог, Брюс бы облегчённо рассмеялся и на этой ноте признался Кларку, что на самом деле хотел услышать это ещё с их первой встречи. Но возбуждение и веселье слишком противоречили друг другу. Брюс расстегнул брюки Кларка, пытался стянуть их вниз, но мешал сам себе, вместо этого прижимаясь к его паху своим. Узел уже креп, тело реагировало на близость омеги — его омеги, — уже готовой, распалённой и признавшейся в этом. У Брюса дрожали пальцы, от нетерпения он дёргал за ткань, не чувствуя, что делает, не понимая, как ему раздеть Кларка, при этом не выпуская из объятий. Одурев, Брюс просто тёрся о него, вжимался членом между раздвинутых ног и бесился. Его злило то, что Кларк уже не был голым, что они оба ещё были полуодеты, и адское желание затмевало разум, мешало думать рационально.

Там, где на первый план выходили инстинкты, логике нечего было делать. В душе и теле Брюса царили только два желания: взять и пометить. Омега должна была стать его, и долгая охота, распалившая чувства и желание обладать, требовала немедленных действий. Брюс, не задумываясь, что причинит Кларку вред, разорвал на нём рубашку, и её обрывки мелкими клочками усеяли пол возле дивана и даже их самих. Не рискуя брюками, Кларк снял их сам и осторожно опустил за спинку дивана. Проблему собственной одежды Брюс решил проще: ему не нужно было ничего, кроме расстёгнутой ширинки и чуть приспущенных трусов.

Головка сразу упёрлась в ложбинку между ягодиц Кларка, уже влажную от смазки. Брюс чуть двинул бёдрами, втискиваясь членом вплотную, накрыл собой Кларка, с безумным восторгом видя, как тот распаляется в ответ, приподнимает бёдра от нетерпения. Глаза у Кента помутнели, щёки покрылись красными пятнами, а горячее дыхание, с хрипом вырывавшееся из горла, иссушило губы. Брюс впился в них, возвращая привычный алый цвет, облизывал и сосал, оставляя только ему заметные следы, и никак не мог насытиться.

На диване было неудобно, слишком узко для двоих. Брюс хотел, чтобы Кларк шире развёл ноги, чтобы обхватил его ими, но ничего не получалось. Ярость катализировала возбуждение, Брюса било от дрожи, пот крупными каплями катился по лбу и спине, даже руки вспотели. Он пытался трогать Кларка, сжимать его кожу между пальцев, причиняя боль, которая спустя мгновения оказывалась бы удовольствием, но ничего не получалось. Ему не удавалось получить Кларка, всё было быстро, в горячке, всё вокруг мешало, и Брюсу хотелось выть.

Он укусил Кларка в шею, чтобы поделиться своим безумием, тот, закрыв глаза, со стоном выгнулся навстречу, вжался членом Брюсу в живот. От этого перехватило дыхание, кровь бежала по телу, как лава, сжигая собой. «Ты будешь моим», — подумал Брюс. — Моим, моим, моим, моим». Слово колотилось в голове, билось в такт пульсу. Он почувствовал, как защипало и заволокло влагой глаза — слёзы злости и желания выступили сами собой, и Брюс выдохнул в лицо Кларка, собираясь сделать последний шаг, чтобы овладеть омегой и поставить на ней свою печать:

— Ты будешь моим, — сказал он вслух, смотря ему в глаза. — По праву природы и моему желанию.

Кларк горячо выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Брюс видел, с каким трудом давались ему слова, страсть душила его, мешала говорить:

— Так я уже... твой. Ты забыл?

Брюс не выдержал, рассмеялся счастливо, зарылся лицом в растрепавшиеся кудри. Да, конечно, конечно, его. Хотя... что Кларк имел в виду, говоря это?

Мысль забилась, запульсировала в голове горячей точкой, отвлекая от куда более желанных и важных мыслей. Брюс понимал, что не сможет её игнорировать. Что, чёрт возьми, Кларк хотел сказать этим «твой»?

Если не брать во внимание всю ту романтическую чушь, о которой болтают беты, имел ли он в виду, что Брюс пометил его в тот, первый раз? Брюс не мог этого отрицать, их связь была такой сильной, что он действительно перестал себя контролировать. Да, скорее всего, Кент ушёл с их свидания с такой печатью, что все встречные альфы должны были обходить его за три квартала. Метка Уэйна, должно быть, окружала его таким облаком, что при желании он мог бы подписывать за Брюса деловые бумаги. Брюс совершенно точно пометил его, желая и не скрывая этого.

Проблема была в другом. Сейчас, лёжа в его объятиях, изнемогая от желания, плавясь жаждущим телом об его тело, Кларк пах так же, как тогда, когда они встретились впервые, — чистой, непомеченной омегой. И одна мысль об этом подействовала отрезвляюще, как ведро ледяной воды.

Брюс отклонился, глядя Кенту в лицо, тот тянулся к нему, приоткрыв горячечно губы, словно умоляя больше не медлить. Брюс горько усмехнулся.

— Мой? Ты говоришь, что ты уже мой?

Кларк улыбнулся и покачал головой, словно осуждая внезапную болтливость Брюса, потянулся к нему губами, но тот отстранился, и Кларк непонимающе распахнул глаза.

— Ты не помечен, — тихо, будто сообщая приговор, сказал Брюс.

Кларк снова улыбнулся, но теперь уже нервно и будто виновато.

— Меня нельзя пометить, Брюс... Я же не такой. Я же... — он осёкся, словно не в силах больше сказать ни слова.

Брюс будто кожей почувствовал, как неуютно и больно Кларку от этих слов, как трудно даются ему ответы на эти вопросы, но остановить себя уже не мог: злость и бешеная ревность гнали его вперёд.

— Тогда как ты можешь быть моим? — Ещё один вопрос, на который он жаждал и одновременно чертовски не хотел получать ответа.

Кларк отстранился от него, насколько спинка дивана позволяла ему, Брюс не пытался ему мешать. Его рука соскользнула с горячего бедра и неловко опустилась на полоску ткани между ними.

— Мы же были вдвоём, — тихо сказал Кларк. — Ты сделал меня своим.

— Да какое это имеет значение? Своим? Не смеши меня — на тебе нет ни следа от меня. Это был просто секс на один раз...

— Единственный раз.

Брюс переспросил, решив, что ослышался:

— Что?

— Это был мой первый раз, Брюс. — Кларк посмотрел на него так, будто его вели на казнь.

Брюс осёкся, смотря на Кларка потерянным взглядом, по привычке молниеносно взвешивая факты и события, и вдруг понял, что это правда. Он понял, что Кларк говорит правду, что Брюс был у него первым. Словно пелена упала у него с глаз, и то, что она скрывала, вдруг сложилось в ясную и чёткую картинку, и всё вдруг встало на свои места. То, как Кларк отдавался ему — страстно, но в то же время стыдливо. То, как боролся с желанием, которое было продиктовано отнюдь не феромонами. То, как поддался ему, хотя мог уйти. Он тогда захотел его и подарил ему себя, выбрал Брюса, непонятно, за что и почему, но выбрал. Брюс едва не задохнулся от счастья и тут же взмолился взбешённому чудовищу внутри себя, умоляя его успокоиться и перестать. Выбросил сигнальный флажок, вдарил до отказа по тормозам, стиснул до боли зубы, но поздно...

Чудовище уже было не остановить — оно неслось, круша всё на своём пути, и за мгновение до того, как Брюс проклял себя, наотмашь хлестнуло Кларка вопросом:

— Первый? Ты всем это говоришь?

До этого Брюс никогда не видел, как море замерзает, за долю секунды превращаясь в лёд. Глаза Кларка, мгновение до этого светившиеся теплотой и надеждой, вдруг превратились в два куска холодного синего льда. Крупинки невыносимой боли плескались в них ещё какие-то доли секунды, но потом утонули — и Брюс внезапно понял, что топить свою боль в этом ледяном океане Кларк научился не сегодня. И не вчера. Ещё он понял, что отдал бы всё на свете, чтобы вопрос, который он задал ему, не прозвучал.

— Я... прости. Я не это имел в виду. Кларк, прошу тебя.

Он потянулся, пытаясь обнять, загладить вину руками и губами, вернуть всё, что было у них всего минуты назад, всё то, чего Брюс — и Кларк! — так хотели.

— Отпусти.

Голос прозвучал жёстко, в нём тоже был лёд — и ни следа былой страсти.

Брюс обнял крепче, прижался губами к глазам, словно пытаясь растопить этот холод.

— Прости... Прости.

— Отпусти.

— Нет...

Кларк отстранился, предостерегающе прищурил глаза.

— Нет?

Брюс прикусил губу, выдохнул сквозь зубы, обречённо и зло, и разжал руки. Кларк высвободился и встал одним быстрым движением. За спиной Брюс услышал шорох надеваемой одежды, позвякивание пряжки ремня, быстрые шаги. Он не поворачивался — вжался лицом в диван, до крови кусая губы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу бешеный крик до тех пор, пока шаги не стихли и не хлопнула входная дверь. Только тогда он повернулся на спину и заорал, сокрушая кулаками многострадальный диван, вымещая в крике всю свою боль, злость и потерю.

Когда на обивке не осталось живого места от ярости покинутого альфы, Брюс перешёл на окна, и без того пострадавшие, столы, бар, банкетки и обои. Он громил номер, не чувствуя, как немеют от боли руки: злость, ревность, ненависть к себе и оглушающая мысль о потере Кларка замещали собой всё физическое. Перед глазами стлался кровавый туман, Брюсу на ноги падала разгромленная мебель, но и этого он не чувствовал. Сопротивление бетона и металла казались ничтожными по сравнению с тем, что сжигало Уэйна изнутри.

Только когда он упал и не смог подняться, Брюс осознал, что натворил и с номером и со своей жизнью, внезапно снова опустевшей после ухода Кларка. Родители, Джейсон, часть бизнеса — и теперь Кент, занявший своё место в череде потерь Брюса. С трудом перевернувшись на спину, он раскинулся на полу, усеянном обломками и разбитым стеклом, и смотрел в тёмный потолок, на котором пьяно кружились огни улиц, смешиваясь в кровавый фейерверк. Брюсу было сложно дышать, хотелось разорвать горло, чтобы дать себе доступ к кислороду, и он уже потянулся к себе, но обессиленное тело не подчинялось. Закрыв глаза и подождав, пока карусель перед глазами не затихнет, Брюс понемногу провалился в болезненную пустоту и тьму, заменявшую ему сон в периоды страшных потерь и обрывов, на которые была так щедра дорога его жизни. Заснув, Брюс ещё долго видел перед собой по-настоящему обиженное лицо Кларка и снова не знал, что ему сказать.

Кларк уходил, удалялся по бесконечному, ослепительно-белому коридору, а Брюс бежал за ним, пытаясь снова и снова объяснить, что не хотел обидеть, не мог задеть, что ему оставались считанные секунды до того, как признаться Кларку в любви, но именно их и не хватало. Он выбивался из сил, ноги были будто ватными, но Брюс продолжал бежать и тянуться к Кларку, возвышавшемуся над ним подобно статуе возмездия. Глаза его были по-ледяному холодны, в них не отражалось ничего, кроме тщетно молившегося Брюса, но вскоре и их заволокло туманом. Дымка окутала тело Кларка, скрывая его от молящего взгляда Брюса, а когда она рассеялась, в коридоре не оказалось никого, кроме самого Уэйна, валявшегося на полу и шептавшего ему последнее глупое «прости».


	6. Haunted

Впервые за всю жизнь, невзирая на то, что с ним случалось, Брюс позволил себе появиться перед кем-то, кто не был Альфредом, в таком состоянии. Пиджак, надетый на голое тело, сбитые в кровь костяшки пальцев, тёмная щетина, от которой ужасно чесалось лицо, — ещё никто из подчинённых не видел его таким. Брюс поднимался в офис, чувствуя, как замкнутое пространство лифта наполняется запахом нечищеных зубов и едким амбре перебродившего адреналинового пота, насквозь пропитавшего его одежду. Взгляды оставшихся в холле работников громче любых слов говорили о том, какие новости сегодня будут обсуждаться в метрополисском филиале «Уэйн Энтерпрайзес».

К чести Грейс, в её кладовой оказался нераспечатанный после отправки из ателье костюм по меркам Брюса, свежая белоснежная рубашка, галстук и смена белья. И даже носки. Как она успела это сделать за те пару недель, что они обосновались в Метрополисе, Брюс понятия не имел. Да и не хотел. Понятно было только, что хозяйка офиса не зря получает своё жалованье. Грейс молча вручила ему одежду и дала ключ от тренажёрного зала. Там — Брюс вспомнил — была душевая.

Он принял душ, позволив горячим почти до кипятка струям вдоволь помассировать спину, медленно вытерся, глядя в окно на суетившийся под ногами город. Ванная его квартиры в Готеме, в которой он жил, когда стены родительского особняка начинали давить особенно сильно, тоже выходила окнами на улицу, с тем лишь отличием, что вместо душевой кабины там была огромная массажная ванна. Стоявшая посреди эркера, эта купель могла бы стать мишенью любого вуайериста, особенно летом, когда окна убирались, превращая ванную комнату в полукруглый балкон. К счастью, высота небоскреба позволяла не беспокоиться о любителях подглядывать. 

Тело постепенно приходило в себя, голова стала ясной. Он оделся и вернулся в приемную. На столе стояла маленькая чашка эспрессо. Брюс, не говоря ни слова, взял кофе, залпом выпил его и повернулся к двери своего кабинета.

— Найдите мне Кента.

Он знал, что Грейс кивнула, хотя не мог этого видеть. Просто привык, что именно так, безмолвно и беспрекословно, принимаются и выполняются его приказы. Так заведено, и так будет. Ничто (и никто) не сможет этому помешать. 

В кабинете на столе ждала ещё одна чашка эспрессо, на этот раз его собственная. Брюс поднёс горячий напиток к губам, сделал глоток, теперь уже смакуя аромат и ощущая, как тело открывается навстречу привычным радостям и понемногу начинает подчиняться ему. Мышцы, нывшие ещё с ночи, после душа чувствовали себя отлично, кофе заряжал энергией, которую Брюсу не терпелось направить в нужное русло. Но новости, принесённые Грейс, словно окатили его ледяной водой.  
Впрочем, он ждал чего-то подобного.

— Мистера Кента нет в офисе «Дэйли Планет». Как нет и на каких-либо редакционных заданиях. Его телефон отключен, домашний тоже не отвечает. Соседи говорят, что на их просьбы никто не открывает. К сожалению, я не знаю, где ещё искать мистера Кента, — отчиталась Грейс, и, хотя лицо её было виноватым, ругать её было не за что. Если она смогла найти соседей Кларка и заставила их пойти проверить, на месте ли тот, её работа была выполнена на отлично. Значит, нужно было действовать по-другому. 

— Грейс, узнайте в отделе кадров «Планет» адрес матери Кента и попытайтесь связаться с кем-то из его родни. И пожалуйста: по всем другим вопросам меня сегодня нет. 

— Хорошо, сэр, — произнесла Грейс и вышла.

А Брюс с трудом подавил желание запустить чашкой в стекло.

Быть занятым — лучшее лекарство от любых переживаний. Помня об этом, Брюс решил углубиться в работу. За несколько дней на его столе скопилась целая гора документов. Бумаг «на подпись», которые сразу можно было узнать по стикерам, которые Грейс клеила в углу каждой страницы, требующей визы босса, было особенно много. Как и следовало ожидать, в основном это были просьбы и предложения сотрудников: особо безнадёжные секретарь помечала красными стикерами, сомнительные — жёлтыми, и лишь пара бумаг удостоилась от неё зелёных, означающих «Мистер Уэйн, это не полный бред, можете читать». Брюс пробегал бумаги невидящим взглядом, понимая, что никак не может сосредоточиться на тексте. Заставить мозг мыслить разумно, снова начать считать и учитывать сторонние факторы при приёме решений, отринуть то, что услужливо подсовывала предательница-память — голого Кларка, распалённого, прижимавшегося к Брюсу на проклятом узком диване, ждущего только его и улыбавшегося так доверчиво, что перехватывало дух, — было невозможно. Усилия воли, которые прикладывал Брюс, чтобы забыть о прошлом вечере хотя бы на то время, чтобы успеть принять нужные решения, были невероятны. Он чувствовал себя не грозной летучей мышью, а всего лишь жалкой домашней мышкой, увязшей в горшке с мёдом и тонущей ещё глубже с каждой попыткой выбраться. Но с каждой строчкой, с каждой прочитанной страницей он всё больше ощущал целебное воздействие работы, всё больше отвлекался от боли, тупой иглой царапающей его сердце. 

Лампочка селектора замигала почти через час. 

— Простите, сэр, но у меня нет новостей. Связаться с семьёй мистера Кента не удалось. Информации о них нет, предыдущее место жительства, указанное им в анкете, неверно. Страховка на него не оформлена: внештатник. Единственная зацепка — один полицейский видел вчера кого-то похожего на Кента в районе стадиона, где фанаты затеяли драку после матча. Там же потом был замечен Супермен, он успокоил фанатов одним своим появлением. Искать дальше? 

— Нет, спасибо. Возвращайтесь к работе. У нас много дел. 

Брюс нажал кнопку отбоя и тихо рассмеялся, прикрыв лицо ладонями. Ну конечно. Супермен. Грейс раскопала бы информацию в три раза быстрее, владей она тем же знанием, что и Брюс. Он вздохнул. У них с Кларком было что-то большее, чем просто влечение. Они открыли друг другу тайны высочайшего уровня доступа, такие, о которых знали только самые близкие люди. Да, это произошло непреднамеренно, но делало ли это сам факт такого доверия менее ценным? Игла снова царапнула сердце, вскрывая ещё не затянувшиеся раны. Чувство вины было новым для Брюса, как и чувство тревоги. Зачем он искал Кларка? Он уже не сомневался в том, что Кларк не просто отсутствовал — скрывался от него. Одно внушало надежду: Кларк в Метрополисе. И шанс встретить его не казался призрачным. На выручку могло прийти старое доброе устройство для прослушивания полицейской волны, и Брюс решил тут же заняться этим, тем более что покончил со всеми срочными делами. 

Два следующих дня Брюс провёл в машине, готовый сорваться в любую точку города при малейшем поводе. Носить рацию с собой было слишком подозрительно, так что обедал он не выходя из машины. Сосиски в тесте и жирные пончики из ближайшей кафешки стали очередным виражом на пути его спирального падения вниз. 

Бесконечные разговоры и переругивания копов поначалу были забавными, но он смертельно от них устал уже через пару часов. Самое печальное было в том, что информации по каналу передавалось чудовищно много, а чтобы выловить в этом потоке пустой породы хоть одну драгоценную крупинку, приходилось слушать всё. Превышение скорости, мелкие грабежи, нервные соседи, жалующиеся на шумную молодежь, — в плане преступности Метрополис был гораздо спокойнее Готема, и очевидно, что не в последнюю очередь благодаря своему инопланетному защитнику. 

Лишь один раз, ближе к концу первых суток добровольного дежурства Брюса, рация взорвалась десятком тревожных голосов — на юго-западе города произошла авария с участием десятка машин, вполне возможно, были жертвы. Вдавливая ногу в педаль газа и вводя в навигатор переданный по рации адрес, Брюс цинично подумал о том, что этот случай высокоморальный Супермен обязательно почтит своим присутствием. 

Он мчался так быстро, как мог, летел, как долбаный гонщик, и, только подъезжая к месту происшествия, запоздало осознал откровенную глупость всей этой затеи. В качестве кого он сейчас прибудет туда на своём шикарном чёрном автомобиле представительского класса, за рулём которого ожидаешь увидеть водителя в белых перчатках, но никак не усталого миллиардера с пятном от кетчупа на галстуке? И, даже если совершит такую блистательную попытку убийства собственной репутации, выйдя к толпе голодных до сенсаций папарацци, которые уже, вне сомнения, слетелись в район катастрофы, как осы на сахар, как он объяснит своё присутствие? Прибыть туда, и то с изрядным опозданием, можно было только в одном обличье — Бэтмена. Вот только и в этом качестве он там был бы заезжим и непрошеным гастролёром, однозначно проигрывающим по всем статьям главному любимцу местной публики. 

Брюс выругался, яростно колотя кулаками руль своей дорогой тачки. Здравый смысл и безумная тоска сражались в нём, как два голодных волка. Он молча стоял на трассе, съехав к обочине, и наблюдал огни вертолётов, летящих к месту аварии. Вглядывался в ночное небо, желая и боясь увидеть в ней красный плащ, на огромной скорости рассекающий высоту. Но его всё не было, а может, это темнота была милосердна к Брюсу и скрыла Кларка от его ждущих глаз...

Когда Грейс рассказывала, как долго беты строят отношения, встречаются, общаются, проходят «базы», то очень насмешила этим Брюса. До этого времени он не мог и подумать, что и его судьбой станет поиск встреч с тем, в ком он отчаянно нуждался. После первой неудачи, когда Супермена не оказалось на месте той кошмарной аварии, Брюс продолжил свои поиски. Его настойчивость, вышедшая за пределы привычной, пугала его самого, становилась похожей на одержимость. Брюс всё меньше спал, заменяя сон литрами кофе и инъекциями бета-энергетиков, которые были категорически противопоказаны альфам, и из-за этого по утрам его частым спутником стал тремор. Брюс питался на ходу, не обращая внимания на то, что ест и как. Брюс проводил дни за днями, слушая полицейскую волну, колеся по городу в тщетной надежде встретить Кларка. У него мелькала мысль самому устроить крупную заваруху, чтобы привлечь внимание Супермена, но она была глупой даже для него, сгорающего от любви безумца.

Странным было то везение, которое сопровождало поиски. Выезжая следом за полицейскими на третий за четыре дня вызов об ограблении банка, а на следующий день — на захват заложников в учебном центре, Брюс в шутку подумал, что кто-то помогает ему встретиться с Суперменом. Участившиеся вызовы, тяжкие, будто кто-то издевался над полицией, преступления, после которых не оставалось ни следа от преступников, — всё это, с одной стороны, облегчало возможность встретить Кларка, но, с другой, настораживало и пугало. Желание отыскать преступников и наказать их так, как он привык, отрезвило Брюса.

Поиски Кларка наконец отошли на второй план. Возя в багажнике полную амуницию Бэтмена и жалея о том, что привычный бэтмобиль остался в Готэме под присмотром Альфреда, Брюс максимально усовершенствовал свой метрополисский джип. Немного изменений — пики, выдвигающиеся из колес, лампы ослепляющего белого света, вмонтированные в стандартные фары, по пулемёту под передним и задним бампером, — но и этого должно было хватить на первое время. Брюс, постепенно трезвея от любовной лихорадки, всё внимательнее вслушивался в переговоры полиции, пытаясь через череду хохмочек, флирта с дежурными и привычных для любого крупного города сообщений об уличных грабежах и семейных драках уловить нужную ему информацию.

Уроды, терроризировавшие город, не заставили себя ждать. Спустя всего день после захвата учебного центра Брюсу удалось перехватить звонок на 911. Заплаканный, напуганный до смерти ребенок срывающимся голосом сообщал дежурной, что их школу захватили. Цинизм преступников перешёл все мыслимые границы. Закрыв номера машины выдвижными панелями и затемнив окна, Брюс переоделся и помчался на этот вызов. Позади него звучали сирены — все наряды полиции, вызванные по сигналу, мчались к школе, в которой, предположительно, был осуществлён захват.

Брюс успел первым. Не рискуя жизнями детей, он оставил машину позади школы, дальнейший путь преодолев пешком, забрался на крышу благодаря верному крюку и только тогда огляделся. Двор был пуст, в здании стояла гнетущая тишина, которую не перебивал даже шум живущего своей жизнью города и вой полицейских сирен, звучавших всё ближе. Полагаясь лишь на собственную интуицию, Брюс перемахнул с крыши школы на крышу стоявшего отдельно спортзала и бесшумно спустился вниз по карнизу к одному из высоких, в половину стены, окон. Света в спортзале не было, но Брюс всё равно разглядел внутри стоявших по периметру зала террористов, натянувших, как в глупом боевике, маски президентов.

В центре зала, кто сидя, кто лёжа, расположились ученики. Небольшими стайками они облепили учителей, обнимавших особенно напуганных малышей. Ученики постарше жались друг к другу, не доверяя взрослым, но ни единого звука от этой метущейся толпы не исходило. Брюс, надеясь, что полиция не помешает ему, смотрел в окно, вычисляя диспозицию и лучший план нападения. На его счастье, преступники не окружили себя детьми, а, наоборот, рассредоточились вокруг, лишь иногда прохаживаясь между стайками заложников и грозя им стволами оружия.

Если бы ситуация сложилась чуть иначе, если бы заложники не были детьми, Брюс без раздумий применил бы свои феромоновые «бомбы», но в этой ситуации они были никчёмны. Оставалось старое верное средство — дымовые шашки и эффект внезапности. Молясь, чтобы полицейским переговорщикам не пришло в голову начать болтовню именно сейчас, Брюс тремя меткими выстрелами послал в зал снаряды, а после, когда прозвучали первые выстрелы, а тишину смыло громкими криками детей и приказами главаря, влетел внутрь.

Маска не защищала его глаза от дыма, но Брюс хорошо изучил расположение людей в зале. Почти на ощупь, доверяясь лишь памяти и инстинктам альфы, он бросался на террористов, кроша кулаками плоть, сминая носы и челюсти, вырывая оружие из рук и трахеи из горла. Едва почувствовав запах первой капли крови, Брюс вошёл в блаженное состояние боевого безумия, того, что помогало побеждать древним викингам. Но вместо отвара ядовитых грибов его подпитывал лишь альфа-инстинкт, кипятивший кровь. Напуганные школьники и учителя сейчас были его стаей, которую он был готов защищать до последнего вздоха. Приняв на себя роль вожака, он должен был уничтожить опасность, грозившую детям, должен был спасти их, уничтожить нападавших. Чёрной тенью Бэтмен метался из угла в угол, опережая возможность выследить его в густом дыму. Один за другим преступники падали на пол, кто лишь оглушённым, а кто уже мертвым. Только несколько человек и главарь постоянно ускользали. Они дрались, как звери, защищаясь от внезапных нападений, иногда внезапно появлялись из завесы дыма, пытаясь атаковать сами. Их было больше, у них оставалось оружие, и Брюс постоянно ждал выстрелов в спину, но их не было.

И осознание этого потрясло Брюса.

Люди в масках не стреляли ни в него, ни в заложников. Наоборот, поняв, что не смогут одолеть неожиданного заступника, они перегруппировались и по одному, избегая встреч с Бэтменом, выбрались из задымлённого зала, уже окружённого полицией. И только тогда дали волю себе и оружию. Первые одиночные выстрелы слились в бесконечную канонаду — полиция стреляла в ответ, не давая преступникам ни единого шанса на спасение.

Поняв, что детям и учителям ничего не угрожает, и воспользовавшись возникшей суматохой, Брюс выбрался обратно на крышу, а уже оттуда незаметно добрался до своей машины. Его дело здесь было сделано.

А Супермен так и не появился.

***

 

Адреналин, кипевший в теле, понемногу рассеивался, но напряжение всех физических и эмоциональных сил никуда не уходило. Брюс впервые за несколько дней чувствовал себя живым и здоровым — таким, как привык. Мозг работал на пределе возможностей, даже пальцы начали подрагивать от какого-то непонятного предвкушения. Лучшим выходом была бы ещё одна драка, в которой Брюс не сдерживал бы себя, но на полицейской волне было тихо, за исключением донесений и происходившей зачистки террористов.

Впервые же за эти несколько дней Брюс обратил внимание на себя и ужаснулся. Одежда, в которую пришлось переодеться, воняла, была мятой и грязной. Не желая ехать в свой дом, элегантный, красивый и абсолютно пустой, Брюс решил ехать на работу, зная, что у Грейс будет чем ему помочь.

Сжимая руль до побелевших костяшек, Брюс гнал к офису, благо дороги в районе, где было совершено преступление, оказались почти пусты. Брюс вёл на автомате, мысли же его были заняты совсем другим. Супермен не появился. Кларк позволил террористам захватить детей, хотя на это должен был отреагировать каждый, кто являлся (или считал себя) героем. Какие невероятные причины заставили местного полубога оставить без помощи детей? Брюс даже не мог представить этого.

Ярость на Супермена, смешанная со злостью на самого себя и обиженного Кларка, по знакомому сценарию возвела Брюса в привычную уже степень безумия. Хотелось крушить и ломать всё на своем пути, лишь бы не испытывать эту дикую боль в сердце, которая, хоть и стала почти хронической, не переставала мучить его так же изощрённо, как в первый раз. Только напуганный взгляд Грейс, которым она проводила вихрем ворвавшегося в офис босса, чуть отрезвил его.

— Есть что-то новое? — спросил он, остановившись возле двери в кабинет.

— Одежда в пакете на столе, кофе будет через минуту, бумаги на подпись в папке слева... И ещё это...

Грейс немного замешкалась, перед тем как протянуть сложенную пополам газету. Брюс краем глаза глянул на передовицу: секретарь выделила маркером заголовок, который и без того занимал почти всю полосу. Он резко вырвал газету из её рук.

Вот так просто? Пока он сломя голову носился за ним по всему городу, Кларк даёт интервью газетам, как какая-нибудь чёртова звезда?

Брюс развернул газету. Интервью, как и следовало ожидать, занимало всю передовицу, но текста было совсем немного. Большая часть пространства была отдана под фотографию Супермена и огромный аншлаг, не кричавший даже, а буквально оравший читателю в лицо:

«МЕТРОПОЛИС ОСИРОТЕЛ!!!»

«Специальное расследование Лоис Лэйн», — гласил более спокойный подзаголовок.

Брюс поморщился. Газета «Дэйли Планет», владельцем которой он стал неожиданно для самого себя, была явно не его сортом прессы. В отличие от «Готем Трибьюн» или «Тайм», материалы которых привлекали его спокойной аналитической подачей и взвешенностью мнений, «Планета» имела свой тираж за счёт скоростной обработки сенсаций. Подача материала зачастую была довольно однобокой, а уж когда дело доходило до таких кальмаров пера, как Лоис Лэйн, способных забрызгать своими чернилами весь город, субъективность изложения правила бал от начала до конца. Осиротел, значит, ваш Метрополис. Ну, окей.

Он посмотрел на фотографию, словно делая глубокий вдох перед тем, как нырнуть в текст. Снимок был явно не новый, с открытия памятника Супермену: тот был снят на фоне собственного изваяния, плащ развевается на ветру, кулаки грозно сжаты, волевой взгляд устремлён вдаль, словно выслеживая вероятных противников. Брюс провёл пальцем по идеальному профилю, точёной линии скул, подбородку, почти физически ощущая, как в груди стягивается жёсткая сетка, мешающая вдохнуть. Господи, как же он скучал... Как же он страдал и злился.

Он уже видел эту фотографию раньше, она была в его досье на Супермена, и тогда не испытывал при взгляде на неё ничего, кроме раздражения и жажды расправы. Как же быстро всё поменялось...

Он вздохнул и приступил к чтению.

«Наш общий дом — Метрополис, гордость наших отцов и будущий сад наших детей, погрузился во мрак отчаяния, — сообщала мисс Лэйн в узнаваемой манере журналиста-сенсационщика, от которой у читателя тут же подскакивал уровень тревожности. — Его защитник и покровитель, всемогущий Супермен, благодаря которому уровень городской преступности в кратчайшие сроки снизился до исторического минимума, вот уже две недели не появляется в Метрополисе. Негодяи почувствовали свободу — участились грабежи, убийства, есть случаи запугивания малолетних. Горожане взывают к своему защитнику, но грозный сын Криптона не внимает им. Благодаря связям редакции «Дэйли Планет» нам удалось связаться с Суперменом по телефону и получить эксклюзивные комментарии».

"О, ну теперь понятно, почему фотография старая", — хмыкнул Брюс. Даже вездесущей Лоис не удалось поймать Кларка живьём. Кстати... Внезапная догадка поразила его. Знает ли Лоис об истинной сущности Супермена? Они работают вместе, так открылся ли ей Кларк, по собственному желанию или благодаря её невероятной наблюдательности? Узнать об этом было невозможно, а спросить напрямую — немыслимо, но Брюс в любом случае решил поговорить с Лэйн лично. Он нажал кнопку вызова секретаря:

— Грейс, найди мне Лоис Лэйн. Сегодня! Сейчас! – и отключился, не дожидаясь ответа, чтобы продолжить чтение.

«Л.Л.: Город в отчаянии, в нём словно правит бал какой-то злой гений. Террор, хаос, страх — вот с чем столкнулись жители Метрополиса в последние недели. Как вы можете допустить это? Как мог наш общий дом остаться без защиты?

Супермен: Я бы не был так категоричен. Насколько я знаю, за Метрополис есть кому постоять. Я бы точно не стал бросать город абсолютно беззащитным.

Л.Л.: Вот как? Что вы имеете в виду?

Супермен: Удивительно, что вы не знаете. Мститель Готема взял под своё крыло теперь и Метрополис. Уверен, что вскоре он и сюда привнесёт свою «справедливость в стиле Бэтмена».

Брюс вытаращил глаза, не веря прочитанному. Вот наглец! Он расчищал дерьмо в этом городишке только потому, что его божество свалило не пойми куда!

«Л.Л.: Так, значит, Бэтмен заменит нам Супермена? Как такое возможно?

Супермен: Я не говорю этого. Бэтмен борется с несправедливостью. Видимо, в Готеме несправедливости уже не осталось, и он решил помочь жителям Метрополиса...»

Брюс заскрипел зубами и едва не порвал газету в клочки. Вот засранец!

«…В любом случае я осознаю, что Бэтмен, кем бы он ни был, это человек. Человеку легче понять потребности других людей, проще понять мотивы и мысли преступников. Уверен, он знает, что делает.

Л.Л.: Мы все видели, что не только вы, но и Бэтмен был на улицах города в тот день, когда на нас напало ужасное чудовище, которое вам удалось победить, вне сомнения, легко и непринуждённо. Поражает скорость, с которой чёрный мститель примчался из Готема. Как ему это удалось?»

Брюс похолодел. Его решимость наказать Супермена могла обернуться кошмарными последствиями. Обуреваемый жаждой мести, он совсем упустил из виду тот факт, что Бэтмена не могло быть в Метрополисе. И вероятность того, что кто-то, да та же самая Лэйн с её нюхом породистой ищейки, свяжет имя Уэйна с неожиданным появлением в городе Бэтмена, была настолько велика, что Брюс мог поставить на неё своё состояние — и выиграть.

«Супермен: Герои для того и нужны, чтобы приходить вовремя, мисс Лэйн.»

"Ну ты и позёр", — в который раз подумал Уэйн, но выдохнул облегчённо. Кларк здорово увернулся от коварного вопроса. Ещё бы, он же и сам журналист.

«Л.Л.: А как объяснить тот факт, что вас видели вместе влетающими в номер «Метрополис-Плаза»?

Супермен: После того происшествия нам было о чём поговорить.

Л.Л.: О чём же? У вас, несомненно, много общего.

Супермен: Вы так думаете?

Л.Л.: Уверена! Посвятить себя без остатка служению обществу, быть неустанным дозорным, защищать слабых и карать злодеев — выбор, который вас объединяет и сближает, это же очевидно.

Супермен: Выбор? В моем случае я не говорил бы о выборе. [смеётся]

Л.Л.: Не прибедняйтесь, мистер Супермен. Некоторые отдали бы всё, чтобы получить хоть часть ваших способностей.

Супермен: Многие забывают, что в имени «Супермен» есть слово «человек», мисс Лэйн. Ничто человеческое мне не чуждо. Я всю жизнь был одинок среди толпы, и это не могло не повлиять на меня. Свою истинную сущность я открыл для себя совсем недавно, а все предыдущие годы был убежден в том, что я — чудовище, отвратительное и для себя, и для окружающих. Не думаю, что это цена, которую стоит платить за сверхсилу.

Л.Л.: Уж не это ли «человеческое» стало причиной вашего бегства от людей?

Супермен: Всё возможно. Скажем так, мне нужно время, чтобы извлечь уроки. Чтобы нести мир людям, нужно прежде всего найти мир в своей душе.

Л.Л.: Что же лишило вас мира?

Супермен: Реальность, мисс Лэйн. Я давно не испытывал боли. Это немного [делает паузу], как бы это сказать, дестабилизирует. Выводит из рабочего ритма. Когда сердце ноет от тоски и боли, работать сложно. Но скоро это пройдёт. Ведь Метрополису нужен исправный робот-защитник, не так ли?

Л.Л.: Я не имела в виду ничего подобного.

Супермен: Охотно верю. Но мне и самому так будет проще.

Л.Л.: Так, значит, вы не прощаетесь с Метрополисом?

Супермен: Конечно, нет. Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили.

Л.Л.: И наша планета очень нуждается в том, чтобы её привели в порядок.

Супермен: Я не перестаю этого делать. Мир не ограничивается Метрополисом.

Л.Л.: Вот как? И где же, позвольте спросить, вы пропадаете все эти дни?

Супермен: Где ваше хвалёное чутьё, мисс Лэйн? Догадаться совсем несложно. Всего доброго. Прощайте.

Л.Л.: Благодарю за ответы.»

Дочитав интервью до последней точки, Брюс понял, что не дышит, а поняв, тут же жадно вдохнул воздух и откинулся в кресле, вдавливая в лицо ладони. Последние фразы интервью шокировали его, признание Кларка (или Супермена, хотя какая разница?) взбило его душу в такой безумный коктейль из вины, тоски и горя, что хотелось выть. Он снова взялся за газету, решив перечитать слова Кларка ещё раз, но понял, что сейчас ему просто не хватит духу этого сделать. Брюс отделил листок с интервью от газеты — в звенящей тишине кабинета шуршание страниц разносилось подобно громовым раскатам — и аккуратно убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака.

Нужно было найти Лоис Лэйн.


	7. Where you belong

Лоис Лэйн вошла в его кабинет в три часа дня — минута в минуту. Хвост её рыжих волос раскачивался в такт шагам, пока она шла к столу Брюса, каблуки чеканили по полу четкий ритм, эхом врезавшийся в стены. Дверь, несмотря на доводчики, захлопнулась за её спиной со стуком — с такой силой она швырнула её в стену.

— Мистер Уэйн? Чем обязана? — Она остановилась у стола, метнула в него быстрый взгляд и тут же перевела его на стоящий рядом стул для посетителей, не садясь, видимо, только из соображений субординации.

Иных причин для такой вежливости Брюс не видел. По крайней мере, сложно было представить Лоис Лэйн просящей. А вот приказывающей или требующей — запросто. С того момента, как она вошла в дверь, Брюс буквально кожей впитывал идущий от гостьи аромат первой буквы. Им несло так, что хотелось оскалиться и броситься в бой или молча признать её природное право доминировать и склонить голову. Вся сущность Лоис: её крепкое, словно сжатое в пружину, тело, уверенная поза и царственная посадка головы, взгляд, цепко ощупывающий собеседника, — всё маркировало её как альфу даже зрительно. А ведь было ещё и обоняние. Горьковато-сладкий аромат гостьи — миндаль, амбра и капля ванили — едва уловимый, но абсолютно бескомпромиссный, вплыл в опытный нос Брюса, и он дёрнул щекой в молчаливом осознании.

А ведь мог бы и раньше догадаться.

Женщина-альфа. Редкое, но всё же встречающееся явление.

Что же, по крайней мере, теперь стало ясно, каким образом мисс Лэйн сделала свою карьеру. Будь она бетой, подобную страсть к профессии можно было бы объяснить азартом исследователя или жаждой приключений, но в этом случае её способность договариваться и умение избегать смертельной опасности пришлось бы отнести к области невероятного везения. Но теперь, видя перед собой альфу, сильную и опасную, как бочка нитроглицерина, Брюс понимал, что везение этой женщине было не нужно. Лоис Лэйн действовала по-другому.

Брюс проследил направление её взгляда и встал, протягивая руку и признавая тем самым их равенство. Лоис взметнула ладонь, обхватила его кисть своими сильными сухими пальцами и энергично сжала в ответном приветствии. Двух альфа-существ этому кабинету было явно много, тем не менее правила корпоративной культуры делали бетой любую альфу в компании Уэйна. Газета, в которой работала Лоис, была частью этого бизнеса, поэтому, обменявшись ритуальным жестом мира, Брюс опустился обратно в кресло и жестом указал на стул.

— У меня есть к вам пара вопросов, мисс Лэйн.

— Слушаю. — Лоис опустилась в кресло и склонила голову набок, внимательно изучая его взглядом. Их глаза были на одном уровне, и Брюс немедленно вернул гостье тот же бесцеремонный взгляд, более того, скользнул глазами ниже, в вырез блузки, и задержался там на пару мгновений, а вернувшись взглядом к лицу, удовлетворённо отметил вспыхнувшие в голубых глазах злые серебряные искры. Мисс Лэйн не привыкла к такому. Интересно, её боссы — все сплошь мармеладные беты, послушно стекающие под её каблук? Надо будет изучить этот вопрос. Когда-нибудь... Когда это станет важным.

— Интервью Супермена. Как вам удалось получить его?

Он откинулся в кресле, не собираясь делать вид, что этот вопрос был светской прелюдией к основной теме их беседы и что основные, более важные вопросы последуют позже. Будь Лоис обычной женщиной-бетой, ключи к которой нужно было подбирать долго и вдумчиво, он задал бы пару пробных вопросов, посмотрел бы, как пойдут круги по воде, сделал бы выводы. Но разговор с альфой диктовал свои правила. Здесь не приветствовались танцы и расшаркивания, требовалось переходить к делу быстро и решительно, и это не было вопросом уважения. Контакт двух лидеров — добровольный или вынужденный — в любом случае создавал напряжение, держал в тонусе и в конечном счёте отнимал энергию. Ни одной из сторон это не было выгодно.

Лэйн кивнула, давая знать, что поняла: вопрос Брюса и был причиной её появления здесь.

— Уверена, вы знаете. Я говорила с Суперменом по телефону.

— Не знал, что он пользуется телефоном. Где он его прячет? Неужели в...

— Он пользуется телефоном.

Лоис прервала его, не повышая голос. Уэйн осёкся на полуслове и едва заметно дёрнул головой, будто ему жал ворот рубашки. Секунду спустя он рассмеялся, нарочито громко, деланно, кривя губы и запрокидывая голову, но гостья не поддержала его веселья. Её глаза смотрели на него спокойно и даже немного скучающе, и Брюс замолчал, не ожидая такой реакции.

Поведение журналистки злило его, а ощущение собственного бессилия и зависимости от неё выводило из себя. Сердце за секунды разогнало пульс, кровь застучала в висках, заливая голову адреналином и бешенством, воздух вмиг стал густым и плотным.

Это было чертовски опасно. Уже лет пять Брюс не принимал стабилизаторы гормонального фона, всецело полагаясь на свою знаменитую выдержку, приобретённую в монастырях Непала. Самообладание не подводило его до этого дня. Но до этого дня ему и не приходилось вступать в конфликт с альфой, которая открыто провоцировала его, оспаривая право на власть.

Брюс глухо зарычал, по затылку пробежала дрожь, волосы встали дыбом. Вся одежда вмиг стала мала, ткань рубашки затрещала на плечах, воротник сдавил шею. Он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы, пытаясь взять под контроль свою альфа-сущность. Зверь рвался на волю, требуя боя, умирая от жажды разорвать врагу горло, умыть лицо горячим фонтаном липкой солёной крови. Все человеческое, что было в Брюсе Уэйне, вязло и тонуло в чёрном болоте ярости, которое развернулось в его душе и глушило дрожащую реальность рёвом тысяч безумных голосов.

Странный звук ворвался в его сознание и неожиданно привёл в чувство, заставив чёрный туман отступить. Лоис Лэйн смеялась. Её смех, дерзкий, но в то же время мелодичный, был всё же смехом женщины и подействовал на Брюса успокаивающе, как ведро холодной воды.

Этот смех. Властный, дразнящий... Будь на месте Брюса мужчина-бета, смех женщины-альфы заворожил бы его, заставил уважать и подчиняться. А вот омегу такой смех парализовал бы от макушки до пальцев ног и отдал бы во власть Лоис безоговорочно. И что, если?..

Это «если» стегнуло по сердцу раскалённым железным прутом, и зверь внутри Брюса, не успев успокоиться, снова кинулся вперёд, натягивая и грозясь порвать свои цепи.

Что, если Кларк уже был в её власти? Что, если он больше не принадлежал ему? Что, если, не выдержав обиды, он и правда оставил, забыл его, отдал себя другому человеку?

Что, если он... никогда не любил его?

Эта мысль причиняла такую острую и невыносимую боль, что Брюс не выдержал — обхватил себя руками и что есть сил впился пальцами в плечи, пытаясь хоть как-то облегчить эту пытку. Боль сложила его пополам, он лёг лицом на стол и, как брошенная на берег рыба, открыл рот в молчаливой попытке протолкнуть хоть каплю кислорода в парализованное спазмом горло.

Лоис молча подошла к нему и положила ладонь на его плечо.

— Он спрашивал о тебе.

Брюс не хотел уточнять, о ком идёт речь. Кто именно «он» и о ком именно «о тебе». Задавать эти вопросы было в равной степени опасно и безрассудно. Правила поменялись: он больше не был боссом здесь. Он был лишь безвольным рабом своей любви, и эта женщина, будучи единственной нитью, которая связывала его с Кларком, стала — здесь и сейчас — главным для него человеком: источником воздуха, света, радости и покоя — чего угодно, лишь бы она снова сказала эти четыре слова, которые делали его живым. Зверь, забившись в тёмный угол, жалобно скулил от ужаса.

— Повтори... — прохрипел он сквозь зубы, пытаясь поднять голову и посмотреть ей в лицо.

— Он спрашивал о тебе, — повторила Лоис, и Брюс почувствовал, как спазм отпускает его горло и кислород красной волной вспарывает страждущие лёгкие.

«Он спрашивал о тебе». С этой мыслью, по крайней мере, можно было жить.

Отдышавшись и вернув самообладание, Брюс встал из-за стола и стянул со спинки кресла пиджак. Оставаться здесь и вести разговор в прежнем тоне не было ни желания, ни смысла.

— Прогуляемся? — спросил он у Лоис.

Они стояли на берегу залива уже двадцать минут, а до этого час шли пешком от офиса Брюса, по пути заглянув в кафешку на углу за пончиками и кофе. Всё это время они не переставая беседовали, и говорил по большей части Брюс, в основном на совершенно посторонние темы. То и дело он ловил себя на неожиданных откровениях о детстве, работе, семье, увлечениях и каждый раз пытался вернуть разговор к Супермену, но безуспешно. Едва он пытался завести о нём речь, Лоис профессионально уходила от ответа, в свою очередь заваливая Брюса вопросами, комментируя его реплики и уводя разговор так далеко в сторону, что он, ловя себя на очередном откровении, едва не хватался за голову. Если бы Лоис захотела опубликовать их беседу, Брюс предстал бы в этом материале растерянным и беспомощным ребёнком, выбежавшим погулять и забывшим, как выглядит родительская дверь. Вопросы, которые задавала Лоис, без промаха били в его оставшееся без брони сердце, и Брюс отвечал на них, надеясь, что потом заговорит она. Но пока что мисс Лэйн лишь играла с ним, как щенок с раненым львом.

— Странно, что мы шли сюда пешком, — улыбнулась она, окидывая взглядом набережную. — Я полагала, что Брюс Уэйн передвигается исключительно на своем чёрном автомобиле. И в основном ночью.

Ещё один намек. Какой по счёту — десятый? Двадцатый? Брюс ответил бы, если считал.

Лоис допила свой малиново-шоколадный латте и кинула чайкам остатки бисквита из бумажного пакета с логотипом пекарни. Птицы загалдели, шумно суетясь и на лету ловя угощение, Лоис засмеялась. Брюс тоже улыбнулся неожиданному воспоминанию. В таком же пакете Кларк когда-то оставил ему свой диктофон, передав его через Грейс. Наверно, тоже покупал пончики. Или вафли. Кажется, с того дня прошла целая жизнь.

Эта мысль согрела Брюса лучше, чем картонный стаканчик американо в руке. Почему Кларк сделал это? Почему отдал ему диктофон? У него не было причин отказываться от шантажа и компромата. Откровения Брюса, записанные на пленку, могли бы при желании обогатить его или помочь сделать блестящую карьеру в журналистике. Одно слово — и ты уже редактор газеты, а то и директор целого издательского дома, чем плохо?

Кларк не воспользовался этой возможностью. Конечно, он ведь был непогрешимым Суперменом, божеством без страха и упрека — зачем ему вся эта материальная суета? Ещё вчера Брюс придерживался этой версии, пытаясь задушить ростками злости и презрения распустившийся в душе хрупкий цветок неизведанного, нового для себя чувства. И понадобилось всего три строчки в газете, чтобы наполнить умирающий цветок новой силой и жизнью. Три строчки, напечатанные на сером листке офсета, вырванного из газеты, сложенного вчетверо, спрятанного в кармане, прижатого к сердцу через два слоя ткани.

Кларк сделал это потому, что хотел, чтобы между ними всё было честно. Потому что с самого начала он был с ним не по причине, а без причин. И, признаваясь на весь мир в своей слабости, этот сверхчеловек, это совершенное оружие, это неуязвимое бессмертное существо, этот Супер-мать его-мен сообщал Брюсу (а кому же ещё?), что он всего лишь влюблённая омега, которая мучается и страдает от самодурства своего слепого от ревности альфы.

«Какой же ты идиот, Уэйн! — поздравил себя Брюс и залпом допил остывший кофе. — Столько времени потерял, как последнее чмо, не замечая очевидных вещей! Да тебе не то что корпорацию, детскую карусель доверить нельзя! Вот же тряпка!»

Мир внезапно перестал быть пустым и серым.

— А не хотите взять интервью у меня, мисс Лэйн? — невежливо перебил он Лоис, кажется задававшую очередной вопрос.

Журналистка, если и удивилась перемене тона собеседника, не подала виду.

— Есть повод? — Она скользнула по нему взглядом и перевернула пакет, высыпая из него оставшиеся крошки. Одна из чаек, осмелев, села на парапет в футе от её руки.

— О да. Есть. — Он смял пустой стаканчик в ладони и запустил им в ближайшую урну. — Сенсация! Брюс Уэйн больше не считает Супермена врагом! Ну, или придумайте сами заголовок получше. Как вам такой повод?

Лоис изогнула бровь и улыбнулась, всё ещё наблюдая за птицами.

— Где же ваш диктофон, Лоис? — Брюс театрально возмутился и всплеснул руками. — Что, даже блокнот не захватили?

— Я запомню ваши ответы, мистер Уэйн.

Голос Лоис внезапно стал жёстким. Она резко смяла пакет и сунула его в карман плаща. Чайка презрительно крикнула, слетела с парапета и полетела вдоль набережной. Брюс проводил её рассеянным взглядом.

— Как давно вы перестали считать Супермена врагом и что стало тому причиной? И ещё один вопрос: как вы относитесь к произволу и самосуду Бэтмена в Готэме?

— При чём здесь?.. — начал было Брюс, но осёкся, встретив взгляд Лоис. Как и до этого в кабинете, она смотрела на него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом удава, от которого становилось одновременно жарко и холодно.

«Знает?» — вопрос родился в голове холодной вспышкой. Страх.

«Он рассказал ей?» — ещё одна вспышка. Горячая. Злость.

Нет сил терпеть. Это убьет его.

Он схватил Лоис за плечи и встряхнул, не заботясь о том, что вокруг них гуляла куча зевак, многие из которых уже опознали и его и журналистку.

— Что тебе известно, Лоис? Зачем ты играешь со мной? Ты сказала, что он спрашивал обо мне. Кто спрашивал? О ком ты говоришь?

Лоис повела плечами, высвобождаясь из капкана его рук, и оправила складки плаща.

— Держите себя в руках, мистер Уэйн. Вы похожи на сумасшедшего.

Она снова отвернулась к парапету. На город опускались сумерки, и свет окон из близлежащих небоскрёбов отражался в воде тысячами жёлтых огоньков. Брюс подошёл и встал рядом, прижимаясь к женщине плечом. С виду их можно было принять за влюбленную пару — так тесно и близко они стояли. Брюс наклонился к Лоис, отвёл прядь её рыжих волос и зашептал ей на ухо горячо и быстро, пока не передумал:

— Мне кажется, Бэтмен на самом деле неплохой парень. Понятно, что он сам за себя, одиночка. Но, может, это потому, что он никому не доверяет? Или потому, что его никто не любит?

Лоис повернулась к нему. Стоя она была намного ниже Брюса даже на каблуках, и ей пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом — и в её глазах он увидел недоверчивое удивление.

— Разве его никто не любит? — спросила она шёпотом.

Брюс нервно улыбнулся. Их разговор всё больше напоминал (по крайней мере внешне) сцену из дешёвого романа. Ещё секунду — и Лоис повиснет у него на шее и начнёт признаваться в своих чувствах.

Он отогнал эти мысли. Лоис — альфа, по сути видовая конкурентка, и, разумеется, не флиртовала с ним. Вопрос, который она задала, был лишь кирпичиком — одним из многих — на узкой дороге над пропастью, в которую каждый из них боялся упасть первым.

Он умолк в поиске ответа, разглядывая потемневшую воду. Огни родного Готэма зажглись по ту сторону залива, освещая сумеречное небо.

Брюс покачал головой. Не было ни единой возможности ответить на вопрос Лоис правильно: любой содержательный ответ делал уязвимым или его, или её. Или Кларка. Это был тупик.

— Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. И ты знаешь почему.

Лоис усмехнулась:

— Пятая поправка?

— Вроде того. — Брюс хмыкнул и поднял воротник пиджака. От воды тянуло холодом.

Они молча стояли рядом и смотрели в чёрную воду, балансируя каждый на своём краю пропасти и не имея возможности сделать шаг навстречу. Он не открылся бы ей, потому что не открывался никому. Она не могла говорить, потому что хранила чужую тайну.

Казалось, вечность прошла с того момента, как они умолкли, когда Лоис наконец нарушила молчание:

— Можно я сама отвечу на свой вопрос?

Её голос дрожал. Боится? Замёрзла?

Брюс резко обернулся; в голубых глазах журналистки плескались страх и неуверенность, она кусала губы, будто ругая себя за то, что всё-таки заговорила. Он хотел обнять и успокоить её, на мгновение забыв, что перед ним альфа, но Лоис тут же отстранилась, выставив вперёд руку, смятение в её взгляде мгновенно сменилось свирепым огоньком. Её зверь тоже не спал.

— Да, конечно. Ответь, пожалуйста. — Брюс отступил и примиряюще показал ладони.

— Спасибо. — Лоис мотнула рыжей копной волос и скрестила руки на груди. — Послушай, Брюс. То, что я делаю сейчас, я делаю не для себя. Я отвечу на вопрос. И больше вопросов не будет. Обещай мне.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо.

— Обещай, Брюс!

— Обещаю.

— Не искать меня. Не мешать мне работать. И не задавать других вопросов. Обещай!

— Обещаю. Не искать. Не задавать.

— Хорошо. Я верю тебе.

Она подошла и взяла его за руку. Крепко, не по-женски, сжала ладонь ладонью.

— Спроси.

Он растерялся на мгновение, не понимая, что она имеет в виду, потом вспомнил. Вопрос, конечно же. Её вопрос.

— Разве его никто не любит? — осторожно спросил он, глядя Лоис в глаза.

Она улыбнулась.

— Знаешь, о чём он сказал мне, когда я выключила диктофон? Он спросил, не конченный ли он идиот. Потому что только конченный идиот, убегая от альфы, в которого влюблён по уши, будет искать спасения в городе, который пропитан его любимым насквозь, от подвалов до крыш. Он в Готэме, Брюс. В городе, который пахнет тобой.

После разговора с Лэйн стало легче дышать. Брюс не рвал с шеи плотный галстук, казавшийся ему до этого главной причиной нехватки воздуха. Нет. Всё стало гораздо проще и сложнее одновременно. Получив то, что ему было нужно — кусочек информации, он не требовал большего, — Брюс вдохнул полной грудью.

— Альфред, я лечу в Готэм.

— Я вижу, сэр, — флегматично отозвался тот. — Что будете на ужин?

— Ничего.

Если всё пройдёт так, как планировал Брюс, то ужинать он будет дня через три, когда наконец-то выпустит Кларка из кровати, обессиленного и голодного, как и он сам. Вот тогда им обоим пригодятся кулинарные умения Альфреда. А пока...

А пока Брюс окончательно просчитывал все пункты плана в голове, не просто надеясь на удачу. Он знал, верил, что всё должно получиться. Предвкушение и нетерпение клокотали в его душе, опьяняя и радуя. Уже очень давно он не испытывал подобных чувств. Всё казалось пресным и блёклым до тех пор, пока он не встретил Кларка, а теперь яркость чувств и ощущений сбивала с ног.

— Зря, — вернул его к реальности голос Альфреда. — Баранина сегодня удалась на славу. Вам бы понравилось.

— Спасибо, — рассеянно ответил Брюс, выводя бэтвинг на кратчайший курс. — Но у меня сегодня другие планы.

— Ночевать будете дома или у «планов»? — вздохнув, спросил Альфред. — Баранины может хватить и на двоих.

Брюс против воли усмехнулся, представив, как приводит домой Супермена и сообщает Альфреду, что теперь тот будет жить с ними. Картинка была настолько идеальной, что даже в глазах защипало.

«�Всему своё время», — окончательно решил Брюс, попрощался с Альфредом и считал последние минуты до того, как исполнит задуманное.

Решив, что извинится перед Гордоном позже, Брюс оборвал короткие тросы, державшие его знак на стекле фонаря, а потом грубо намалевал на пыльном стекле неровный пятиугольник, размашисто вывел на нем S и включил в сеть. Яркий луч, перечерченный тёмными линиями, прорезал тьму ночного Готэма, и впервые за два десятка лет над городом светился знак надежды, а не распростёртые крылья летучей мыши. Он был виден из любого места города, и Брюс с радостным нетерпением ждал, когда же Кларк увидит его, поймёт, как его ждут.

Брюс стоял на краю крыши, глядя, как под его ногами плыли яркие реки огней, как вспыхивали окна в домах, где разбуженные жители, как один, всматривались в небеса, привлечённые знаком не своей надежды. Ветер, поднявшийся к середине ночи, разметал полы плаща Бэтмена, трепал их, как паруса в шторм, и это было единственным, что Брюс слышал, кроме бешеной скачки пульса в ушах. Его нетерпение росло с каждой минутой ожидания, и он не мог не улыбаться, представляя, как будет мучить Кларка за каждую секунду, заставляя умолять. Кровь закипала от одной только мысли, и холодный ветер нисколько не остужал горящего от нетерпения Брюса. Но время шло, тёмное небо с горящей в нём S затмевало свет луны, по улицам города заклубился туман с залива, а Кларка всё не было.

— Приди, приди! — требовательно шептал Брюс, зная, что его услышат, но повторял свой зов, как мантру.

— Приди, приди! — зло требовал Брюс, и собственный шёпот заглушал остальные звуки. Ожидание начинало злить его: не так сильно он обидел Кларка, как тот пытался показать. И гораздо сильнее своей обиды тот должен был скучать по Брюсу. Ожидание сводило с ума. На ум приходила только одна мысль: Кларк набивал себе цену, заставляя своего альфу ждать, и Брюс всё сильнее хотел наказать его за это, пусть даже наказание будет сладким для них обоих.

Увлечённый фантазиями о том, как будет карать Кларка в своей постели, он не сразу услышал, как позади него развевается другой плащ. Первым, что он почувствовал, был запах — горячий, обжигающий гортань, будивший все чувства разом. Это был запах Кларка, его омеги, его непослушной, обиженной омеги, вина перед которой была огромна — так же, как и раскаяние альфы. Брюс медленно обернулся, выгадывая время перед тем, как сказать свои главные слова. Над крышей, не касаясь её ни дюймом ноги, парил Супермен, как призрак прошедшего Рождества. Лицо его было суровым и напряжённым, он смотрел на Бэтмена — на Брюса, конечно — и молчал. И Брюсу вдруг тоже нечего оказалось сказать. В другое время, с другой омегой всё было бы проще. Можно было лишь включить на полную силу альфы, приманить запахом, распалить жаркой речью, и всё было бы решено. Но ему слишком повезло почти-заполучить лучшее, что было во вселенной, — Супермена. Поэтому все слова, что он нашёл после разговора с Лоис, что готовил для Кларка, сейчас казались неуместными и никчёмными. Слишком очевидна оказалась для распалённого Брюса обида Кларка, но и надежда тоже была сильна. Это придавало решимости на пути в Готэм, это же должно было помочь сейчас. Но Брюс поражённо молчал. Кларк был здесь, всего в нескольких футах от него, нависал над замершим Брюсом как идол укора и стыда, и холод его глаз мгновенно остудил весь пыл Уэйна, самонадеянно готовившегося к тому, что омега сама бросится в его объятия, стоило только появиться перед ней.

— Я тебя искал, — с трудом признался Брюс.

— Это было сложно не заметить.

Брюс перевёл взгляд на горящий в небе символ и вырвал шнур питания, мгновенно погрузив крышу здания в ослепительную тьму. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений световой шум города позволил рассмотреть и Кларка, и всё, что было рядом. Брюс, чувствуя, как тяжелеют ноги, сделал шаг к нему. Горло перехватывало от невысказанных слов, оказавшихся глупыми и бессмысленными перед лицом настоящей беды, осознание которой оглушило Брюса.

— Кларк, я...

— Да, Брюс. Это всегда ты. Всегда только ты. Никогда «мы».

— Кларк, я...

Слова, тысячу раз повторённые в уме, куда-то испарились, оставив после себя только бездонную пропасть стыда и горечи от того, что он сказал в их последнюю встречу. Кларк был рядом, но казался сейчас таким далёким, что его невозможно было бы коснуться — как Полярной звезды.

— Кларк, я сожалею о том, что сказал, я был не прав, я раскаиваюсь и хочу сказать только, что... — выпалил на одном дыхании Брюс, но замолчал, остановленный лёгким взмахом руки. — Тебе ведь тоже плохо без меня! — вынул он последний козырь. — Лоис сказала...

— Лоис? — удивился Кларк. — Она ничего не могла сказать тебе.

— Но сказала. И я склонен верить ей.

Кларк испытующе смотрел на него исподлобья, и Брюсу стало не по себе. Кларк искал в его лице, закрытом маской, доказательства того, что Лэйн предала его доверие. И самым страшным было то, что он его нашёл.

— Солидарность альф? Как мило. В этом вся ваша суть. Только ваше, всегда только ваше — всё и все должны быть только вашими, и вы с такой лёгкостью предаёте доверие!

Язвительность и злость Кларка казались в этот момент настолько неправильными, будто он говорил наоборот. Это было настолько не его, что от наигранности скрипело на зубах. Брюс поморщился от этого ощущения.

— Но в этом же и ваша слабость, — закончил Кларк. — Вы ломаетесь, когда ваши вещи вдруг оказываются не вашими. Ты обидел меня, Брюс. Очень сильно. И ты не имеешь понятия насколько. Лоис сделала глупость, рассказав тебе про наш разговор. Я не знаю, зачем ты искал меня. В то, что хотел извиниться, я не могу поверить.

Брюс холодел с каждым его словом. Всё, что грело его на пути в Готэм, всё, что ожило в нём после признания Лоис, сейчас покрывалось льдом, всё сильнее после каждого слова Кларка. Кружилась голова, в горле встал сухой ком, и по позвоночнику шла остужающая волна от того, насколько глубоко Брюс понимал, что говорил Кларк.

Но и сдаваться Брюс не умел.

— Я люблю тебя. И если ты тоже, то знай: я буду ждать, — сделал он последний ход. Назад пути не осталось. Кларк, услышав это, замолчал, пристально взглянул на него, но ничего не ответил.

— Я буду ждать тебя везде и всегда, — сказал Брюс, уже не надеясь на ответ, но Кларк и здесь удивил его.

Взмыв в небо, он на мгновение завис над крышей. Его тяжёлый взгляд будто могильной плитой давил на Брюса, и тот едва дышал: снова стало не хватать воздуха. Кларк молчал, делая ситуацию невыносимой, Брюс стянул с лица маску, пытаясь ухватить ртом чуть больше кислорода, но не мог. Его жизнь, он сам — всё сейчас зависело от того, что скажет — или не скажет — Кларк.

— Жди, — произнёс он и скрылся, оставив Брюса наедине с разрушенными планами, надеждами и любовью. И только маленький лучик надежды от его последнего слова не давал Брюсу окончательно сойти с ума.


	8. Meet me in the middle

Разбитые Кларком мечты Брюса ранили осколками изнутри. В груди кололо и царапало, и Брюс пытался дотянуться до больного места, безуспешно скребя перчатками броню. Он чувствовал себя идиотом: после разговора с Лоис казалось, что Кларк готов будет вернуться после первых же слов любви, но обида его была сильнее, чем мог подумать окрылённый чувствами альфа. Пока Брюс вёл машину по лесной дороге, направляясь к дому, вместо темноты перед его глазами алело от злости, и в этом цвете Брюсу чудились развевающиеся полы плаща Супермена, улетающего от него прочь.

Датчики линз на маске засбоили, они не были рассчитаны на то, что жидкость попадёт на них изнутри.

Брюс загнал бэтмобиль в подземный гараж, надеясь сегодня не встретить там Альфреда. Но если удача решала отвернуться, то сразу и надолго. Конечно же, Альфред был в гараже. Конечно же, он вышел навстречу неожиданно вернувшемуся хозяину. И Брюс, к удивлению своему, вовсе не рад был его сейчас видеть. Больше всего на свете — после Кларка Кента — он хотел забраться поглубже в темноту своей берлоги и там беззвучно выть, пытаясь ногтями и зубами вытащить застрявшую в груди занозу. Но у Альфреда были свои планы.

— Мистер Уэйн, — поприветствовал он хозяина. — Вижу, вы заглянули домой. Что-то произошло?

— Много всего произошло, Альфред, — ответил Брюс, сдирая костюм. Альфред шёл за ним следом, собирая отброшенные части брони, и, пока хозяин рассеянно уставился в мониторы, аккуратно собрал её на манекене.

— Вы про наших инопланетных друзей или про ваше расследование?

— Друзей, — грустно усмехнувшись, повторил за ним Брюс. — Кто угодно, только не друзья.

— Сэр? — удивился Альфред, но Брюс только отмахнулся, показывая, что ничего в его словах не заслуживало внимания.

— Ужин или ванна?

— Ванна, — немного подумав, решил Брюс. Она была ему сейчас нужнее.

За окном ванной комнаты разливалась чернильная ночь. Ни единого движения воздуха, ни единого звука не доносилось из-за толстого стекла, даже лес, окружавший новый флигель поместья, казалось, исчез. Брюс закрыл глаза, сливаясь с тишиной и тьмой — своими главными друзьями, и несколько минут глубоко и ровно дышал, пытаясь усмирить ураган в душе.

Ему не в чем было винить Кларка, осенила мятущийся разум неожиданно спокойная мысль. После того, что сделал сам Брюс, поведение омеги было более чем понятным. Но и злиться на себя Брюс не мог. Он был своей главной ценностью, своим разумом, своей силой и оружием. Тело, закалённое в драках и тренировках, мозг, работавший лучше и быстрее любого компьютера, сила, которую источало каждое его движение и вздох, — Брюс привык считать себя идеальным. И то, что сейчас, без Кларка, он был ополовинен, заставляло его предпринять всё, чтобы снова стать целым. А сделать это можно было, только имея рядом Кларка.

Главное проклятие альф — осознание себя никчёмным без омеги, сила, которая уничтожала сама себя, не находя приложения, бесполезность существования, которую признавали все альфы, едва получали свою истинную пару, — всё это было для Брюса внове. И он, как миллионы альф до него, более или менее могущественных и сильных, пугался, испытывая эти чувства. Брюс замер в остывающей, но ещё тёплой воде, в полной темноте, чувствуя себя младенцем, готовящимся покинуть утробу матери. Набрав побольше воздуха, он с головой погрузился в воду, чтобы вынырнуть из неё обновлённым. А потом его ослепил яркий свет.

Брюс никогда не задумывался, как долго в его жизни был Альфред. Он был всегда — как небо, земля, ветшающее поместье. Альфред был в его жизни дольше, чем родители, дольше даже, чем жил сам Брюс.

— Если ты скажешь, что сам принимал у моей мамы роды, я поверю, — сказал Брюс, поднимаясь и забирая у Альфреда тёплое полотенце.

— Иногда мне кажется, сэр, что вы говорите не со мной, а отвечаете самому себе. А иногда кажется, что не кажется. К чему было это замечание?

Альфред снова оказался прав: Брюс озвучил мысль, продолжавшую его размышления о материнской утробе, но он не успел рассказать об этом, потому что мысли потекли дальше, всё дальше и дальше по этому руслу, пока в груди не похолодело от озарения.

Его служба безопасности не могла найти информации о детстве Кларка, тот будто возник из ниоткуда в свои тридцать, устроился на работу в «Дэйли Плэнет», и никто не знал ничего о его детстве, взрослении, его семье. Лэйн могла знать, но что-то подсказывало Брюсу, что эту информацию она унесла бы с собой в могилу.  
Но Альфред...

Альфред, который обладал почти безграничными возможностями, которые давали ему счёт Брюса и собственный ум, Альфред, который получал информацию из всех мыслимых источников, мог бы найти что-то.

Брюс замер перед зеркалом и смотрел в глаза отражению Альфреда.

— Сэр?

— Найди мне всё, что сможешь, на Кларка Кента, журналиста из «Плэнет», — велел Брюс, не замечая, как растягиваются в ухмылке губы его дворецкого. — Про детство, школу, университет, про родителей и имя собаки. И...

Брюс обернулся.

— Марта. Его мать должны звать Марта Кент. Найди её.

— Марта? — удивился Альфред, но улыбаться не перестал. — Какое совпадение!

— Я не верю в совп... — Брюс осёкся, когда понял, что почти дословно цитирует их с Кларком задушевную беседу перед тем, как всё пошло под откос. — И чему ты улыбаешься?

— Вдруг представил себе, как отпрыскам рода Уэйнов пошёл голубой цвет глаз. Такой, знаете... как цвет глубокой части бассейна.

Вид Альфреда с каждым произнесённым словом становился всё более довольным и загадочным, а Брюсу очень не хотелось сталкиваться с тайнами под родной крышей.

— Альфред!

— Знаете, сэр, влюблённые так предсказуемы. — И у Брюса даже не достало сил удивляться проницательности человека, который знал его всю жизнь. — Мистер Кент тоже очень интересовался тем, что повлияло на, как же он сказал, становление характера самого известного человека по эту сторону залива.

У Брюса зашумело в голове, едва он понял, о чём говорил Альфред.

— Он был здесь? Когда? Как? Что ему было нужно? Ты говорил с ним?

— Немного, сэр. Когда понял, что история про биографическую статью просто выдумка. Даже удостоверение журналиста не оправдывало того искреннего любопытства, которое демонстрировал мистер Кент. И знаете что, сэр? Это было больше похоже на то, что спрашивали ваши пассии по утрам, когда вы уезжали, а я кормил их завтраком. Но, думаю, здесь немного иная ситуация.

Альфред обернулся к хозяину, и Брюс оторопел, увидев его счастливое лицо.

— Я не могу не одобрить ваш выбор. Я давно перестал верить в то, что по этому дому будут бегать неугомонные дети и повсюду валяться игрушки, машинки, я...

Речь Альфреда прервал неожиданный всхлип, и Брюс, обнимая того, кто был ему единственным близким человеком, почувствовал, как подрагивают плечи дворецкого.

Но, когда Альфред отстранился, на его лице ничего не выдавало переживаний. Он снова стал собой — отстранённым, саркастичным, по-английски сдержанным.

– Я узнаю всё о Марте Кент, что смогу. А пока поужинайте.

Брюс даже не ел — он закидывал еду в рот, как дрова в камин. Ему казалось, что время или остановилось, или неслось вперёд, как безумный скакун. До того как Альфред вернулся с распечаткой информации, Брюс успел съесть столько, что заслужил одобрительный взгляд дворецкого.

— То, что есть на Марту Кент в открытых источниках. Здесь, — он выложил остальные листы, — из закрытых. Информация по той Марте Кент, у которой есть сын по имени Кларк. Думаю, это та женщина, что вы искали.

Брюс жадно скользил глазами по строчкам сухой, обезличенной информации, а потом посмотрел в глаза женщины на, как обычно глупом, фото для водительского удостоверения. У него не было стопроцентной гарантии, но интуиция подсказывала: только женщина с такими глазами могла воспитать такого сына, как Кларк.

— Ну здравствуй, Марта, — тихо произнёс Брюс, рассеянно складывая принесённые бумаги. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Миссис Кент? — Брюс на полную включил своё обаяние, и открывшая дверь женщина была почти сметена этой волной. — Меня зовут...

— Я смотрю телевизор, мистер Уэйн, — сказала она, пожимая протянутую руку. — Поэтому и растеряна. Что могло привести в нашу глушь такого человека и откуда он знает меня?

— Я друг вашего сына, — поспешил успокоить её Брюс, но его слова произвели обратное впечатление.

— Друг-альфа у моего сына-омеги? — с сомнением переспросила Марта. — А если серьёзно?

— А если серьёзно, — подхватил её тон Брюс, — то вы сами уже ответили на свой вопрос.

Марта долго и пристально всматривалась в лицо Брюса, будто пытаясь прочесть по нему его скрытые мотивы, и, к его облегчению, кивнула и пригласила войти. Брюс шёл за ней в гостиную, с жадным любопытством осматривая дом, в котором вырос Кларк. Каждая мелочь здесь, каждая безделушка и фото на стене будто помогали раскрыть тайну Кларка, дарили возможность его постичь, сделать ещё более родным и близким.

Всё в доме кричало о счастье, о любящей семье и — траурной рамкой на фото — о тяжёлой потере. Брюс смотрел в бледно-голубые глаза Джонатана, улыбавшегося с фотографии, и буквально видел всё то, что успел рассказать о нём Кларк. Да, именно такой человек рискнул бы жизнью, чтобы защитить сына. Именно такого человека могла полюбить такая женщина, как Марта, и только такой человек мог воспитать из инопланетного ребёнка защитника Земли.

Брюс смотрел на фото Джонатана, на сидевшую в кресле перед собой Марту и чувствовал то же тепло, что покинуло его, когда безумный грабитель убил Томаса и Марту — совершенно другую, но такую похожую на мать Кларка.

— Я... — голос изменил Брюсу, и пришлось прокашляться. — Миссис Кент, как я уже сказал, я друг вашего сына...

— И я вам не поверила, — сухо сказала Марта.

— В чём-то вы правы, — признался Брюс. — У нас с вашим сыном было что-то вроде романа.

— Что-то вроде? — напряглась женщина. — Что это значит?

— Всего лишь то, что я обидел Кларка, и он исчез, — не стал скрывать Брюс.

— И вы приехали к его матери, чтобы признаться в этом? — изумилась Марта.

— Да. Главное, чему научило меня общение с вашим сыном, — это искренность, — не стал лукавить Брюс. Он прекрасно понимал, что каждое его слово, каждый жест будут истолкованы любящей матерью верно, и пытался заслужить очки одобрения с её стороны.

— Тогда позвольте и мне быть искренней. Не знаю, как вы познакомились с моим сыном, что общего может быть у миллиардера и обычного журналиста, но... Поймите правильно, мистер Уэйн, для каждой матери её ребёнок будет необычным, но в случае Кларка это истинная правда.

— Я знаю, миссис Кент. Я знаю, насколько, — Брюс постарался выделить неозвученную правду интонацией, — ваш сын необычен.

— О. — Марта была по-настоящему удивлена. Брюс после разговора с Кларком знал, что родители хотели сохранить в тайне его появление, и то, что Кларк открылся кому-то, говорило лишь о том, что он доверял этому человеку. — И вы, зная, кто он, зная... зная о нём...

— Я тоже по-своему необычен, миссис Кент, — сдержанно улыбнулся Брюс. — Именно это сблизило нас с Кларком, и это же разлучило. Но я не буду кривить душой. Я обидел его, потерял его, но осознал свою ошибку. Не подумайте, что я приехал перетянуть вас на свою сторону — у меня бы никогда это не получилось, — но я хочу, чтобы и вы знали: я люблю вашего сына.

— А он знает о ваших чувствах? — спросила Марта. — Или вы пришли в них признаться именно мне?

— В одном я уверен: моё признание Кларк слышал, — вздохнул Брюс. — Другое дело, принял ли он его.

— Кларку сложно доверять людям, — согласилась Марта. — Слишком многое в детстве научило его прятаться. И Джонатан всегда говорил, что никто не должен знать о его силе, его способностях. Если бы вы не сказали, что знаете о том, другом Кларке, я бы не стала с вами говорить. Но для меня многое значит то, что Кларк вам признался. Именно поэтому мы всё ещё беседуем.

— Я признателен за это.

— Так что на самом деле вы хотели узнать, мистер Уэйн?

— Брюс. Зовите меня просто Брюс.

— Что ж, тогда и вы зовите меня Марта, — ободряюще улыбнулась женщина, но Брюс не смог ответить на её улыбку своей. Он с горечью смотрел на ту, которая стала для Кларка матерью, и вспоминал свою — её доброту, её улыбку, её сияющие глаза, которыми она смотрела на мужа и сына.

— Мою маму тоже так звали, — без особой причины признался Брюс, и Марта Кент накрыла его сцепленные пальцы тёплой ладонью.

Брюс стоял на пронизывающем осеннем ветре на кладбище, в земле которого покоился Джонатан Кент. После долгой беседы с матерью Кларка Брюс уже по-другому смотрел на всё то, что окружало его. Даже буквы на могильном камне читались иначе. Окружающая тишина не казалась чужой, опасной, как это иногда было в поместье Уэйнов. Здесь она умиротворяла. Как и разговор с матерью Кларка, после которого тот стал гораздо понятнее, приземлённее.

Земнее.

А сейчас Брюсу предстоял последний, самый главный разговор, но уже с очень молчаливым собеседником.

— Я бы хотел и вам признаться, мистер Кент, — прошептал Брюс. — Получить в морду за то, что обидел вашего сына, выпить пару рюмок, когда бы вы меня простили. Попросить его руки...

Он рассмеялся, едва сказал это. Странно звучали эти слова на кладбище. Всего на мгновение Брюс задумался: у них обоих были собственные кладбища, но у Кларка оно было сельским, залитым солнцем и покоем, а самого Брюса — тёмным склепом, в котором оживали чудовища.

– Мне жаль, что мы никогда не познакомимся, — признался Брюс, глядя на надгробие и будто ожидая ответа. — Вы уже мне нравитесь.

— А вот ты ему вряд ли бы пришёлся по душе. — Слова прозвучали из-за спины, застав Брюса врасплох. В первые секунды он напрягся, группируясь для отражения атаки, но быстро расслабился, понимая, кому принадлежал этот голос. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Заехал познакомиться с будущей тещей, — разворачиваясь, ответил Брюс. — Ты против?

— Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Возможно, с того, что ты слишком торопишь события.

— То, что ты сказал именно это, — признание, — рассмеялся Брюс.

— Я всё ещё очень много могу тебе сказать, — сердито ответил Кларк.

Брюс развёл руками.

— Можешь начинать.

Кларк стоял перед ним, сурово сложив на груди руки. Его взгляд, полускрытый козырьком потрёпанной бейсболки, мог бы привести Брюса в трепет, но вместо этого только порадовал. «Злись, кричи, бей меня! — думал Брюс, не сводя с такого простого, почти незнакомого ему Кларка глаз. — Только говори со мной».

— Мама зовёт тебя на ужин, — вместо этого сказал тот. — Понятия не имею почему, но ты, кажется, ей понравился.

— Это семейное у Кентов, — рассмеялся Брюс и попытался обнять Кларка. — Прокатишь?

— Обойдёшься. — Он сбросил чужие руки с плеч.

Кларк шёл чуть впереди, а Брюс не торопился догнать его. Он смотрел на сурово выпрямленную спину, на обиженно сведённые лопатки и улыбался так глупо, как может только искренне влюблённый человек.

— Спасибо, Марта, — от души поблагодарил Брюс, доев последний кусок. Еда, приготовленная миссис Кент, была простой и сытной, но ещё вкуснее она становилась оттого, что готовили её любящие руки, а обстановка за столом, несмотря на хмурого Кларка, была по-настоящему семейной. Именно такой, какой помнил её Брюс из детства.

— Не подлизывайся.

— Кларк! — воскликнула удивлённая грубостью сына женщина. — Спасибо, Брюс, я рада, что вам понравилось.

— Всё было очень вкусно. — Брюс нисколько не покривил душой. Он чуть скосил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Кларка, и успел заметить, как тот быстро отвёл взгляд.  
Как оказалось, Марта тоже видела это и теперь улыбалась, глядя на них с понимающей улыбкой. Наверное, её забавляла ситуация, но Брюс понял, что ошибся в этой догадке, когда на прощание она сказала ему:

— Не думайте, что нашли здесь союзника. Кларк сердит на вас, а я всегда буду на стороне сына. Но когда, — и у Брюса ёкнуло в сердце от «когда», а не «если», — он простит, я с радостью приму вас.

— Спасибо.

Это было больше, чем то, на что Брюс вообще мог рассчитывать.

Он ждал у крыльца, пока Кларк попрощается с матерью, а когда тот спустился, спросил:

— Подвезти?

— Спасибо, я сам, — ответил тот и, не прощаясь, взмыл в небо.

— Позёр, — уже привычно пробормотал Брюс, направляясь к своей машине.

Странно было видеть, как Кларк летает в обычной одежде, в потрёпанной бейсболке, а не привычном алом плаще и синем костюме, обтягивавшем, как вторая кожа.

— С этим костюмом я тоже разберусь, — пообещал себе Брюс и завёл мотор.

Обещание осталось только обещанием. Как бы ни был велик соблазн снова выследить или вынудить Кларка появиться, Брюс занялся насущными делами. Его долгое пребывание в Метрополисе принесло свои горькие плоды: увлёкшись преумножением своей империи за счёт СМИ, Брюс позабыл о фундаменте «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис».

Грэйс, к великой печали босса, всё ещё была в Готэме, поэтому разбираться со входящей документацией Брюсу пришлось самому. Без привычных стикеров, которыми украшала его бумаги секретарша, было уже непривычно и неудобно.   
Брюс то и дело чертыхался, вчитываясь в сущие глупости, которыми его подчинённые торопились поделиться напрямую с шефом. Он, конечно, ценил тех, кого брал на работу, но иногда казалось, что они сумасшедшие. С другой стороны, если бы не работники и их энтузиазм, он сам никогда не достиг бы тех высот, на которых был сейчас. Впервые за то время, что у него работала Грэйс, Брюс внимательно вчитался в то, что предлагали ему подчинённые. То, что люди считали достойным рассказать шефу, иногда смешило, чаще бесило и совсем редко вызывало удивлённое поднятие брови. Из целой кипы бумаг, одинарных или скрепленных тугими зажимами, Брюс в итоге выделил несколько самых интересных. Решив перечитать их под чашку крепкого кофе, он поднял голову и обомлел.

За стеклянной стеной его кабинета разливалась чернильная полночь. Заработавшись, Брюс потерял счёт времени и оказался одним из тех, чьи окна горели в этот неурочный час. В нескольких высотках поблизости от головного здания «Уэйн Энтерпрайзис» также светились окна: не единственный альфа этого города стремился к увеличению состояния за счёт ночных часов. Альфам всегда было нужно мало времени на отдых: их кипучие деятельные натуры не могли оставаться без дела даже во сне. Брюс с удовольствием потянулся, разминая горящие от напряжения мышцы. Он давно не выходил на улицы родного города, сосредоточившись на занявшем все его мысли и чувства Метрополисе с его собственным защитником, и теперь Брюсу хотелось вернуться в строй. За время его «медового отпуска» Готэмская шваль приподняла свои расплодившиеся головы, и каждая из них шипела и плевалась ядом.

Но с этим возникла загвоздка.

Когда Брюс, на ходу отпивая кофе, вернулся из приёмной в кабинет, он не увидел больше огней за окном. Все их поглотил единственный луч света, бьющий откуда-то из-за залива. Пронзая тьму, на фоне чёрных туч в небе сиял знак вызова Бэтмена. Не Готэм сегодня звал своего героя.

В нём нуждался Метрополис.

Его звал Кларк.

Идея с сигналом нашла отклик, сразу понял Брюс. Но и использовать его без нужды Кларк бы не стал — не в его характере. Значит, случилось что-то важное, что-то такое, что Супермен при всей своей суперсиле и суперскорости не смог сказать ему лично. В то, что мелкие обиды до сих пор были важны для него, Брюс уже не верил. Конечно, в доме Кентов ему был оказан странный приём, но при всём этом Брюс ждал, когда же Кларк позволит ему оказаться рядом. По-настоящему. И времени до этого оставалось немного.

А появившиеся в Метрополисе проблемы только ускорили неизбежное.

— Бэтвинг к вылету готов, — сообщил Брюс.

— Слежу за вами, мастер Уэйн. Передавайте привет мастеру Кларку.

— Непременно, — одними губами, стараясь, чтобы чуткий микрофон не передал его слова не менее чуткому на слух Альфреду, ответил Брюс и стартовал.

Уже сверху, почти на середине залива, он понял, что сигнал идёт от здания «Дэйли Плэнет». Двух выводов быть не могло — это Кларк звал его, и Брюс прибавил скорость. Он пытался рассмотреть через море ярких световых пятен суровую фигуру в синем на фоне полощущегося красного плаща, но никак не получалось. Бэтвинг завис над небоскрёбом «Плэнет», почти скребя брюхом её северный полюс, но ни Супермена, ни Кларка нигде не было видно.

— Альфред, ты видишь что-нибудь? — Брюс понадеялся на то, что для камер, за которыми наблюдал Альфред, нет преград, как для человеческого, пусть и усиленного, взгляда.

— Н-н-н... — зашумело в ответ, но спустя пару секунд связь восстановилась. — Нет, сэр. Никого земного или инопланетного на крыше.

— Что внизу?

— Люди, сэр, — снова зашипело, потом зафонило в ухе, и Брюс дёрнулся, из-за чего бэтвинг действительно задел символ газеты, заставив его покоситься. — Не вижу вооружённых, кажетсясшшшшшшшшшсшшшшшсшшшш...

— Альфред! — закричал Брюс, одновременно с этим откидывая крышу бэтвинга. — Альфред!

— ...не рекомендовано... Сэр! Сэр, вы слышите?..

На этом связь окончательно оборвалась, и Брюс, разбежавшись, выпрыгнул на крыло, а затем и на крышу «Плэнет». Он осматривался, пытаясь найти того, кто его вызвал, но вокруг никого не было.

Почти.

Почти невидная за тенью, отброшенной гигантским символом планеты, на покрытом мелкой крошкой бетонном полу лежала тряпка, цвет которой ещё недавно был красным. С замиранием сердца Брюс подошёл ближе и лишь убедился в своей догадке. Перед ним, скомканный и порванный, валялся плащ Супермена, казавшийся в неровном свете лужей подсохшей крови. Брюс, заставляя себя дышать на счёт, наклонился за ним, чтобы в ту же секунду выпрямиться и наставить оружие на того, чьи шаги раздались за спиной.

— Тише, тише, ковбой, — будто от комара, отмахнулся от ствола Лекс. На его лице не было ни страха, ни переживаний, не было ничего, кроме блеска безумия в побелевших глазах и кривой ухмылке на тонких губах.

— Где он? — прорычал Бэтмен, вжимая дуло пистолета в лоб Лекса, а тот, комично скосив глаза, посмотрел на него.

— Большая пушка большого альфы? — хихикнул Лютор и тут же прикрыл рот рукой. Теперь он снова смотрел на Брюса, слегка поворачивая голову, будто пытался получше рассмотреть.

— Где он? Отвечай, или я не пожалею для тебя пуль, — не сдерживая бешенство, спросил Брюс и в доказательство своих намерений взвёл курок.

— Ты чувствуешь это? — продолжая кривляться, спросил Лекс. — Хотя нет, ты точно не можешь чувствовать это... Ммм, этот запах, концентрация альфачества, разлитая в воздухе. Готов поспорить, несколько самых впечатлительных омег в этом здании уже забеременели.

Лютор снова расхохотался, почти задохнулся своим противным мелким смехом.

— Но не факт, что у них будут, ты понимаешь, — он подмигнул Брюсу, — ярко-синие глаза.

Не выдержав, Брюс отбросил пистолет и одним прыжком сбил Лютора с ног, покатившись с ним по крыше.

— Где он? — кричал Брюс. — Где он? Я убью тебя, если ты не ответишь!

Но слышал он только гнусное хихикание Лютора — и не было ничего противнее для слуха Бэтмена, даже клоуничанье Джокера.

— Где он? Где он?!

Брюс бил Лютора по лицу, кидал затылком на бетонные плиты, но не мог добиться внятного ответа, пока...

Пока Лекс не посмотрел на него вполне осмысленным взглядом и не сказал громким шёпотом:

— Отпусти.

Было в его облике то, что заставило даже Брюса отступить. Он поднялся, не спуская глаз с раскинувшегося на покрытом бетонной крошкой полу Лютора. А тот, сделав лёгкий взмах рукой, позвал свою гвардию, до поры скрытую тенями надстроек вентиляции и лифтовых шахт. Один за другим они выходили на свет, каждый держал направленный на Бэтмена пистолет или автомат, и не оставалось ничего иного, как поднять руки, сдаваясь.


	9. Did that hurt?

— Куда ты меня везёшь? – в сотый раз спрашивал Брюс, лишённый маски и чувствовавший себя полуобнажённым из-за этого. Маска и костюм давали ему иллюзию защиты, обезличивали, позволяя творить истинное правосудие, словно тень самого города карала преступников, а не пусть и всемогущий, но всё же человек. А сейчас, безоружный, с открытым лицом, скованный по рукам и ногам, он казался слабее беты. Лишь одно заставляло его держать голову прямо: он был альфой, и это расставляло всё и всех по своим местам.

Ответа от Лютора снова не последовало. Мелкий урод постукивал пальцами по губам в такт тихой мелодии, которую насвистывал вот уже двадцать минут, чем невероятно бесил. Зато ответил один из наёмников, саданув Уэйну по рту рукояткой Игла.

Счета от стоматолога обещали быть астрономическими.

Боль поникла перед узнаванием. Именно таким жестом один из боевиков, захвативших школу, «успокоил» решившего спорить с ним одного из учителей. Всего за секунду все события тех дней, что Уэйн безуспешно искал исчезнувшего Кларка, получили своё объяснение. А следом накатило понимание. Лекс тоже искал Кларка — и тоже его нашёл, но совсем иначе и с иными же целями. В сердце закололо.

Брюс проглотил подсоленную кровью слюну, поморщился, чувствуя боль в занывшей челюсти, но не сдался. Снова и снова он повторял вопрос, но ответа не получал до того момента, как джип Лютора не притормозил. Ни уважения, ни бережности в том, как Брюса, будто мешок с мусором, вытаскивали из машины, не было. Они оказались в узком пространстве, по бокам высился забор, по которому неспешно прогуливалась вооружённая охрана. Сзади раздался металлический лязг — это захлопнули ворота, через которые только что въехал Лютор с пленником. Но более примечательным было то, что Брюс увидел перед собой.

Белый шатёр высотой в три этажа обычного дома скрывал за своими полотняными стенами что-то страшное. Сердце Брюса сжималось в предчувствии беды. Следующие слова Лютора убедили его в догадке:

— Добро пожаловать в могилу.

Брюса протащили сквозь несколько герметичных камер, перед тем как раскрыть внутренности шатра. Только после того, как за ними мягко закрылись последние двери, охрана Лютора освободила его от кандалов, мешавших двигаться. Брюс поднял голову и осмотрелся. То ли экстренная военная база, то ли полевой лазарет — помещение напоминало всё это в равной степени.

— Куда ты меня привёз? — злобно процедил он, чувствуя, как в затёкшие руки возвращается сила, которую он приложил бы на удушение Лютора с превеликим удовольствием. Но Лекс ответил совсем на другой вопрос.

— Попрощаться.

Стеклянный куб стоял на возвышении ровно в центре шатра. По опоясывавшим переходам, площадкам и лестницам прогуливалась вооружённая охрана и люди в белых халатах, которые, будто в противовес скалящемуся Лютору, были нахмурены и сосредоточены. Брюс долго рассматривал их, не находя в себе сил посмотреть вперёд. Он знал, что там увидит. Лютор же, посматривая на него через плечо, вальяжно поднялся по металлическим ступенькам, обошёл куб по периметру, ласково касаясь стекла кончиками пальцев, и всё напевал что-то. Лишь спустя пару минут Брюс с удивлением узнал, что это "Незнакомцы в ночи" Синатры. Узнать было сложно: Лютор безбожно фальшивил, но несколько тактов удались даже ему.

— Поднимайся, Брюс, — поманил его пальцем Лекс. — Посмотри, что такое красивое тут лежит...

Брюс, чьи ноги будто налились свинцом, поднялся следом, зажмурился, почти на ощупь подходя к кубу, и только на тридцатом счёте открыл глаза и выдохнул: всё это время он даже не дышал.

Кларка было не узнать. Лицо его осунулось, под закрытыми глазами залегли круги, а вокруг век запеклась кровавая корка. Он пытался дышать носом, но то и дело открывал рот, чтобы сделать рваный, почти бесполезный вдох. От целой сети капельниц через перекачивающую установку в его вены закачивалась смесь из собственной крови и зелёной густой жидкости. Брюс смотрел на него всего несколько секунд и даже за это время заметил, как состояние Кларка ухудшается.

Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, и не пустить их в ход при виде ликовавшего Лютора было так же сложно, как сдвинуть земную ось.

— Прекрасен, не правда ли? — влюблённо смотрел на Кларка Лекс, обводя кончиками пальцев подбородок. — Самое идеальное существо во вселенной, и он мой. Мой...

Одновременно тело Брюса раздирала накопившаяся злость, ниоткуда взявшаяся ревность после слов Лютора и психосоматическая боль, равная той, что сейчас испытывал пропитанный криптонитовым ядом Кларк. Зверь в теле Брюса задрал морду и оглушающе завыл, и в этом крике смешались ненависть, и боль, и любовь, и потеря пары, и ненависть к тому, что кто-то покусился на его собственность. Главный недуг и проклятие всех альф — собственничество, причина войн, убийств, изнасилований, всего того, что руководило их сущностью испокон веков. И Лютор лишь подкидывал дров в костёр безумия Брюса.

— Мой, — продолжал шептать он, — мой...

С этим были не согласны и сам Брюс, и всё его существо. Чувства обострились в два раза, к обычному состоянию добавлялось то, что он испытывал те же страдания, что и лежавший перед ним Кларк. Но, в отличие от него, каждая капля яда не лишала, а добавляла ему сил. Желание растереть глумливую рожу Лютора между пальцев, невероятная ненависть, вспенившая кровь, овладели Брюсом окончательно. Не поднимая головы он исподлобья наблюдал за тем, что происходило вокруг, чтобы поймать тот шанс, который позволил бы ему разнести лабораторию, все здание, самого Лютора и его головорезов, лениво направлявших сейчас оружие на Брюса.

— Идеальная омега, — продолжал бормотать Лекс, не сводя глаз и не убирая руки от стекла, закрывавшего беззащитного Кларка. – Он будет моей омегой, только моей.

— Он ничей, — прошептал Брюс, не веря своим ушам. — Даже я не смог его пометить. А ты всего лишь бета...

Но это не убедило Лютора. Он смотрел на Брюса из-под упавшей на глаза рыжей чёлки, ухмылялся, будто слушал лепетание несмышлёного ребёнка.

— А кто, по-твоему, делает альфу альфой? Ты думаешь, твоя сила, твой мозг, твои деньги — это причина и следствие твоего альфачества?

Лютор успел обойти тело Кларка вокруг и теперь почти вплотную приблизился к Брюсу, смеясь над ним в лицо и окончательно потеряв страх.

— Нет, Брюс. — Это был первый раз, когда Лекс назвал его по имени. Настоящему имени. — Всё это у меня есть. Но почему-то я всё ещё считаюсь жалкой бетой, — он будто выплюнул это слово, как отхаркивают яд или тухлую горечь. — А знаешь почему?

Он ткнул указательным пальцем в грудь Брюса, вмяв ногтем эмблему летучей мыши на его костюме, и прошептал, пытаясь дотянуться до уха, но доставая только до подбородка:

— Потому что альфой меня сделает омега. Настоящая омега, самая сильная, самая красивая, самая идеальная — не-зем-на-я омега! И, когда я смогу его пометить, тогда никто и никогда не посмотрит на меня сверху вниз, никто не скажет, что Лекс Лютор — бета, который ничего не добился бы без своего альфы-отца!

Последние слова Лекс кричал, сорвавшись на ультразвук. Глаза у него покраснели, изо рта вылетали капельки слюны, и Брюс брезгливо утёрся. Лютор перестал следить за собой, подошёл непозволительно близко к тому, кто мог бы разорвать его голыми руками, и не заметил этого. Медлить было нельзя.

— Ты же его убиваешь! Убиваешь!

Крик родился в глубине живота, вибрацией отдался в груди и вырвался наружу с оглушающей силой. Это был крик альфы, едва обрётшего, но уже теряющего пару, крик человека, терявшего часть себя. Брюс кричал, одновременно с этим взмывая над полом лаборатории и прижимая к себе опешившего Лютора. Раздавшиеся выстрелы быстро утихли, едва охрана Лютора поняла, что может достать хозяина, которым Брюс прикрывался, как щитом. Лекс вцепился в плечи Бэтмена, вопил, оглушая его, но Брюс держал его цепко. 

Спрыгнув с возвышения, он приземлился на сетчатый пол, пружинивший под общим весом, толкнул Лютора в сторону замерших охранников и выхватил у одного из них пистолет. Принцип не убивать испарился сразу после того, как Брюс увидел, что эти люди сделали с Кларком, а меткость оставалась при нём в любой ситуации. Первый выстрел, второй, десятый — и после каждого наёмники Лютора по одному падали на пол, а кровь бежала на грязный пол из простреленных конечностей. Брюс стрелял, то взмывая над противниками, чтобы оказаться за их спинами, то, прижавшись к стенам, метал то, что попадалось под руку, одного за другим выкашивая увеличивающееся число охранников Лютора. Он чувствовал себя жнецом, чьё время пришло, а урожай душ всё нарастал. И только тех, кто испуганно жался за спинами охранников или стелился по полу, прикрывая руками головы, — этих извергов в белых халатах, что издевались над его Кларком, Брюс убить не мог.

Он не забывал уворачиваться от пуль, рикошетивших от крепкого стекла, за которым испускал дух Кларк, и они тоже помогали ему. Трое, если не больше, охранников упали, сражённые собственными выстрелами. У упавших Брюс выхватывал оружие, даже не давая ему коснуться пола, стрелял снова, и воздух насыщался запахами крови и страха, крики раненых резали слух. Но громче их был визг Лютора, забившегося в угол между медицинским пультом и стеклянной стеной. Он орал, оглушая себя, Брюса, наёмников, приказывал им уничтожить Бэтмена, но всё было зря.

Истинная природа беты, помноженная на ничтожество самой личности, превратила Лютора в скулящую жалкую тварь. Брюсу было брезгливо дотрагиваться до него, но выхода не было. Он оказался рядом с Лексом, которого было уже не узнать, настолько исказилось его лицо в пароксизме ужаса, вздёрнул за шкирку и велел набрать код на панели, закрывавшей вход в куб.

— Нет, нет, — продолжал визжать Лекс, но приставленный к виску пистолет переубедил его. Спустя растянувшиеся на часы мгновения Брюс, прикрываясь Лексом, смог попасть внутрь. Он выдёргивал из Кларка катетеры, разбивал и опрокидывал оборудование, пусть и боясь причинить боль, но сильнее — торопясь.

Ему необходимо было спасти Кларка, вытащить их отсюда, унести подальше от разрушавшего его тело криптонита. Как бы он вышел из всё ещё окружённого шатра с безжизненным телом, Брюс не думал. Его разум сейчас действовал по чёткому алгоритму, решая проблемы по мере поступления, а тело, презрев все границы человеческих сил, работало на одном лишь адреналине, что давало ему почти всемогущество. Взвалив обмякшего Кларка на левое плечо, в правой руке Брюс держал пистолет, которым указывал рыдающему Лютору куда идти.

Под этим прикрытием Брюс смог выбраться наружу, хоть и ожидал каждую секунду, что кто-то из уцелевших головорезов выстрелит ему в спину. Зрение и слух обострились настолько, что он мог бы посоперничать в этом с Суперменом. Перед выходом Брюс велел Лютору медленно выйти во двор, а сам остался в проёме, надеясь, что этим укроет себя от возможных пуль. Время текло или слишком медленно, или слишком быстро. Брюса трясло от злости и желания поскорее оказаться настолько далеко от этого проклятого места, насколько это вообще было возможно.

И судьба снова пришла на помощь безумцу.

Во дворе было пусто. Лишь несколько стрелков стояли на стенах, остальные, те, что примчались на помощь во время перестрелки в шатре, там и остались. Те же, кто ещё был жив, боялись стрелять, чтобы не причинить вреда хозяину. Вскинув оружие, они целились во вход шатра, но бездействовали, потому что Лекс закрывал Брюса собой. Наблюдая за снайперами, он почти упустил знакомый гул моторов, но то, как наёмники в одну секунду вскинули головы на приближавшийся звук, и его заставило обратить внимание на небо.

Над площадкой у входа в шатёр завис бэтвинг, и ещё никогда Брюс так не радовался делу своих — и Альфреда — рук. Оказавшись без связи, Брюс не мог позвать его на помощь, но старый добрый Альфред не нуждался в подсказках. Он и без этого мог предугадать, в какой заднице окажется его непутёвый хозяин.

Бэтвинг завис над землёй, до него оставались считанные футы, но Брюс понимал, что даже их не сможет пройти. Снайперы стояли по обе стороны, прикрыться с одной стороны Лютором, чтобы получить пулю в другой бок, значило бы рисковать Кларком. Брюс отметал одну мысль за другой, просчитывал варианты, думал-думал-думал, пока Альфред снова не пришёл на помощь. Бэтвинг поднялся, развернулся так, что одно крыло оказалось буквально у ног Лютора, а люк кабины открылся.

Озарение, не иначе, снизошло на Брюса, который понял: ещё мгновение, один выдох — и Лекс сам заберётся в его чудо-машину. Оттолкнув Лютора, Брюс в три прыжка взлетел на крыло. Закинул Кларка, в этот раз не позаботившись о его удобстве и ударив затылком о раму, вскочил следом, и люк тут же закрылся.

Автопилот чётко вёл бэтвинг над Метрополисом, над заливом — всё ближе и ближе к родному Готэму, к дому, к спасению Кларка, а по щеке Брюса катилась непрошеная слеза — от облегчения, спасения, близости Кларка. Брюс клялся себе, что отомстит Лютору за то, что тот сделал, но все планы мщения казались лишь миражами на зыбучем песке, потому что единственной истинной целью Брюса было спасение Кларка.

— Ты плачешь... — раздался вдруг сухой, безжизненный голос, и Брюс вздрогнул, услышав его.

— Солнце ослепило, — нашёл он оправдание и отвернулся, чтобы Кларк не видел этой предательской влаги.

Рассвет наступал быстро, первые лучи сменились постоянными, розовая дымка уступала место яркой и тёплой желтизне. Свет и тепло пробивались даже через сверхзащищённое стекло бэтвинга, и Брюс обернулся, услышав, как неловко, но упрямо двигается рядом Кларк.

— Тебе лучше лежать спокойно, — предупредил Брюс, хватая его за запястье и удерживая на месте.

— Нет, — тихо, но непреклонно возразил Кларк. — Мне нужно на воздух.

— Мы скоро прилетим, потерпи, — не стал спорить Брюс. — Уже скоро.

Кларк не ответил, лишь закрыл глаза и затих. Он молчал до того момента, когда бэтвинг влетел в пещеру, а уже там не удержался от тихого возгласа восхищения.

— О, так вот, что ты скрываешь, Али-баба.

— И мой верный Сезам, — хмыкнул Брюс, приземляясь. Альфред уже стоял рядом с бэтвингом, ожидая, какой помощи попросит от него мастер Уэйн. Но тот самостоятельно, благо что и сам Кларк уже мог двигаться, выбрался из бэтвинга и вытянул за собой Кента.

— Солнце, — напомнил тот, и Брюс подставил ему плечо. Альфред оказался рядом, и уже вдвоём они довели Кларка до лифта, а после вывели на крыльцо.

— Останусь здесь, — всё ещё с трудом сказал Кларк.

— Мы сможем устроить вас с большим комфортом, мастер Кент.

— Спасибо, Альфред. Но мне не нужен комфорт, мне нужно больше солнца.

Подъездная дорожка у крыльца была залита светом, и Брюс, увидев, как к Кларку возвращается жизнь, когда на него падают лучи света, кивнул Альфреду. Они положили его на землю, а тот, закрыв глаза и счастливо вздохнув, замолчал.

Брюс впервые видел такое — да любой на свете мог бы сказать то же самое. У крыльца его дома полумёртвый, находившийся между жизнью и смертью инопланетянин на глазах превращался в здоровое, напитывающееся силой существо. Кожа Кларка розовела, исчезали тёмные круги под глазами. А заострившиеся черты лица снова обретали мягкость там, где было нужно.

Но не только в этом жизнь возвращалась к Кларку...

— Сэр, — тактично кашлянул Альфред, взглянув на хозяина поверх очков. — Что делать с этим?

Ветер только что донёс до Брюса то, о чём пытался намекнуть дворецкий. Запах. Становящийся всё сильнее запах течной омеги, от которого подкашивались ноги, который чувствовал даже бета-Альфред. Волосы на загривке Брюса приподнялись.

— Я вас покину, — предупредил Альфред прежде, чем скрыться от усиливавшегося аромата в доме. Но Брюс этого даже не заметил.

Он смотрел только на то, как наливается силой, расцветает перед ним тело Кларка, вошедшего в полную силу течки. То ли его сверхорганизм пытался таким образом отдать дань возвращающейся жизни, то ли истощение сил ослабило вечную защиту, но запах Кларка был невыносимо силён и манящ. Ещё никогда, даже в самые близкие их моменты, Брюс не чувствовал такого. Аромат сбивал с ног, кружил голову, заставлял кровь течь быстрее и загораться в жилах, будто от напалма. Внизу живота стянуло, и узел начал крепнуть только от запаха.

— Кларк, — хрипло позвал Брюс, а тот, распахнув затуманившиеся глаза, прикусил губу и застонал.

Возбуждение было сейчас таким мешающим, отвлекало и внушало что-то сродни страху, но Брюс никак не мог ему воспротивиться. Его мучило это чувство, охватывал стыд за то, что он не помогал Кларку, а позорно жаждал его — слабого, едва возвращавшегося к жизни. Перебарывая сам себя, Брюс опустился рядом, растянулся на земле, презрев все условности своего положения, и взял Кларка за руку. Запах стал ещё сильнее, голову мутило, но Брюс, стараясь не дышать, просто сидел, делясь с Кларком своим теплом. Тот закрыл глаза, дышал сорванно, но уже чисто, не хрипел и не задыхался. Солнце светило всё ярче, тепло подчиняло себе воздух, разливалось по телам обоих, и Кларк становился всё больше похож на себя.

— Ты хочешь есть? — наугад спросил Брюс больше для того, чтобы отвлечь себя от мучительного желания, и Кларк, к счастью, кивнул.

Помогая ему подняться, Брюс всё ещё ненавидел себя за то, что с трудом мог противиться собственной похоти. Кларк с трудом шёл, опираясь на подставленное плечо, и от его близости Брюс сходил с ума. Он сбежал, едва усадив Кларка за стол и препоручив заботам Альфреда. Ему было физически невыносимо находиться вблизи.

Альфред на весь день остался рядом с их неожиданным гостем, а Брюс из своей комнаты слышал его шаги, тихий разговор. В своём убежище ему не оставалось ничего, кроме бесцельной ходьбы из угла в угол и борьбы с самим собой. Запах Кларка разносился по всему дому, пропитывал стены, воздух, самого Брюса. Стояк был мучительным, Кларк манил, запах сбивал с ног и сводил с ума. От бессилия побороть свою жажду Брюс едва не кидался на стены. Боль-боль-боль — вот единственное, что ещё помогало ему держать зверя в узде. Он сбежал в подвал, в свой зал с тренажерами, где до кровавых мозолей, до сбитых костяшек уничтожал боксёрскую грушу, колотил кувалдой по пружинившей покрышке. Пот лился рекой по телу, заливал глаза, но Брюс не мог остановиться. Только это сейчас позволяло ему оставаться в сознании, а не мчаться обезумевшим волком к своей паре.

От невыносимого зуда желания чесалась кожа, Брюс готов был сдирать её с себя ногтями, лишь бы ещё на мгновение забыть о том, что Кларк рядом, Кларк пахнет и притягивает к себе. Лишь когда силы окончательно покинули его, Брюс рухнул, прижался всем телом к холодному полу и зарыдал. Его тело содрогалось от крика, раздиравшего грудь, от слёз, щипавших глаза, от мучительной боли в паху. Брюс орал, надеясь, что никто не может его слышать, и забыл, что под его крышей нашёл пристанище тот, чей слух мог уловить падение листа в глухом лесу на противоположной стороне планеты.

От прикосновения тёплой руки Брюс вздрогнул и никак не мог повернуться, чтобы принять жалость, которой — он был уверен — были наполнены глаза Кларка. Брюс и казался себе жалким, ничтожным, сдавшимся вихрю своих страстей, поэтому лежал, прижавшись щекой к полу, и ждал, когда Кларк уйдёт. Но тот, как сам Брюс утром, сел рядом, окончательно уничтожив самообладание. Запах Кларка проник в каждую клетку тела и мозга Брюса, подчинив все его мысли только одному — желанию.

— Ты не помогаешь, — прохрипел Уэйн, сам поражаясь тому, как изменился его голос. — Лучше уходи, иначе я за себя не отвечаю.

— Ты забываешь, что даже сейчас я сильнее тебя, — сказал Кларк, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. Проверить это Брюс не мог бы: он для верности обхватил голову руками, чтобы, не дай бог, не обернуться и не сгинуть окончательно в любви и жажде Кларка.

— Во всём, — признал Брюс. — Всё сейчас сильнее меня. Перед тобой самый жалкий альфа...

— Кто ты и куда спрятал Брюса Уэйна?

Брюсу было не до шуток. Сжав кулаки, он из последних сил саданул по бетонному полу, сбивая кожу.

— Ты пахнешь, Кларк, — процедил он, стараясь не дышать. — Ты очень сильно пахнешь. Я не могу себя удержать.

— Ты неплохо справлялся до этого.

— Уйди. Уйди, я прошу. — Брюс с трудом подавил рычание в голосе. — Уйди!

Вместо этого Кларк заставил его развернуться. Его лицо было прямо напротив лица Брюса, который призывал остатки силы воли, чтобы не открыть глаза и не встретиться взглядом с Кларком. Это стало бы финальным свистком для его борьбы со внутренним демоном.

— Посмотри на меня, — велел Кларк. — Посмотри. На. Меня.

— Уходи, — выдохнул Брюс и сдался.

Противоречил собственным словам, перестал бороться и поплыл по течению. Голову снова закружило, когда он смотрел на Кларка, улыбавшегося, глядевшего на него с нежностью и пахнувшего — пахнувшего так, что его аромат встраивался в земной воздух, и Брюс поражался, почему вокруг поместья не воют оголодавшие до омег альфы.

Потому что он готов был выть. Желание было таким сильным, что причиняло боль. Не сразу он понял, что ему больно на самом деле — это ныл уже окрепший узел.

— Я могу принять тебя, Брюс. Я готов, — медленно, отчётливо, будто пытаясь отпечатать эти слова в разуме Уэйна, сказал Кларк, и это сорвало последние стоп-краны в самообладании Брюса.

Приложив последние силы, он схватил Кларка за плечи, перевернулся, оказавшись над ним, и медленно, измываясь над собой, потянулся к его губам. Слаще них он ничего не пробовал. Рот Кларка был влажным и горячим, язык нежно дразнил, а вкус — вкус сводил с ума и пьянил. Брюс буквально упивался этим поцелуем, жадно гладя Кларка по бокам и бёдрам, хватался за него, как за якорь, ещё удерживавший его на плаву сознания, но всё размывалось и терялось в сладком аромате принимавшей его омеги.

Кларк стал земным и осязаемым, его запах смешивался с бурлящим гейзером гормонов Брюса, доводил обоих до безумия, и Брюс знал, всем собой чувствовал, как они проникают друг в друга. Это был последний шаг.

— Ты переоцениваешь мои силы, — хрипло прошептал Брюс. — Я даже не смогу дойти до спальни.

Всё сразу обрушилось на него: утомление после изматывающего боя с грушей, безумие и похоть, сражавшиеся друг с другом весь день и спалившие Брюса изнутри. Даже возраст, который он считал капиталом, а сейчас прочувствовал каждый прожитый час. Брюс выдохнул и бессильно растёкся на лежавшем под ним Кларке.

— Я не смогу...

Кларк только ухмыльнулся. Слабый ветерок обдал ещё влажные от пота плечи Брюса, и только тогда он понял, что это не просто сквозняк играл в подвале. Это Кларк, обхватив его за плечи и удерживая на себе, взлетел. Они оказались чуть выше фута над полом и понемногу двигались. Кларк держал его крепко, выпрямляясь, чтобы парить над лестницей, мимо всех дверей, которых, как показалось Брюсу, в его доме стало в три раза больше. Кларк нёс его, улыбаясь и будто шутя, а у Брюса перехватывало дыхание. Не в первый раз Кларк летел с ним на руках, но впервые это оказалось таким возбуждающим. Голова кружилась, будто после десяти кругов карусели, и Брюс, растворяясь в щедро предлагаемой ему силе, снова поцеловал Кларка.

Твёрдую опору Брюс почувствовал только в своей спальне. Кларк посмотрел на взбитые простыни, хранившие следы безумия Брюса, перевёл взгляд на него и сказал:

— Наверное, нам обоим не помешает принять душ.

Брюс представил, во что превратилось его тело за часы тренировки, почувствовал каждую саднящую ранку, каждую молекулу пота на своём теле и кивнул.

В конце концов, им обоим была нужна небольшая передышка.


	10. Love me like you do

— Ты уже можешь меня отпустить.

Кларк разжал руки, и Брюс неловко выскользнул, тут же ощутив стопами налипшие бетонные крошки. Стараясь не морщиться, он прошёл в ванную, спиной чувствуя взгляд Кларка. Скинув брюки, Брюс вытер о них ноги, смахивая мусор, и зашёл в душевую кабину.

Тропический душ, будто настоящий, рванул из рассекателя сильнейшими струями, сразу оглушая и ослепляя. Под горячей водой потерялись все чувства, и на мгновение Брюс ощутил себя в вакууме. Облегчением было то, что отрубилось и обоняние. Брюс чуть опустил голову, чтобы вода не заливалась в нос, и глубоко дышал, стараясь побольше выдохнуть из себя запах Кларка. Ему было необходимо собраться, ему было нужно снова стать собой, почувствовать себя хозяином собственного тела, которое всё предавало и предавало его из-за близости с Кларком.

Брюс налил целую горсть геля, взмыливал его на себе в густую пену, стараясь смыть и пот и запах — свой и впитавшийся от его дурманящей омеги. Он растирал себя жёсткой губкой, почти сдирая кожу, но всё было зря. Холодок, пробежавший по спине, подсказал ему, в чём была причина. Кларк, тихо вошедший за стеклянную дверь душевой, подтолкнул его под струи, заставив смыть пену с лица, и только тогда, проморгавшись от попадавшей в глаза воды, Брюс смог его рассмотреть.

Кларк был голым. Полностью — настолько, насколько всегда было даже страшно представить. Ещё никогда Брюс не видел его таким, даже в воображении. Вода текла по телу, запутываясь в густых волосах на груди, склеивала их в тёмные дорожки. Брюс следил за каплями, всё чаще сглатывая сухой ком, вставший в горле. От кончиков пальцев на ногах до самого затылка медленной, мгновенно зажигающей волной его пробила дрожь. Кларк был идеален, и ещё никогда Брюс не был так убеждён в этом.

Идеальный.

Только это слово крутилось в голове Брюса на безостановочном репите. В ушах шумело так сильно, что даже звука льющейся воды было не слышно. Брюс всё смотрел и смотрел, теряя себя, терпение, самообладание. Даже приглаженные водой волосы на затылке вставали дыбом от желания немедленно схватить и пометить Кларка.

А тот нисколько не помогал. Оказавшись вплотную к Брюсу, он потянулся к его уху, касаясь краешка мочки губами, и прошептал:

— Чем дольше ты медлишь, тем меньше у тебя шансов.

— На что?

Брюс действительно не мог сейчас соображать, и смысл слов был для него недостижим.

— Пометить меня. Ты же этого хотел?

— Да, — не мог не согласиться Брюс. — Но это же...

— Сейчас — реально. Не зря же Лекс так старался.

Брюса передёрнуло от упоминания этого имени. Едва затихшие под гнётом желания ненависть и ревность снова очнулись в его душе. Грудь завибрировала от рвущегося наружу крика, но он утих за доли секунды, когда Кларк положил руку ему на плечо.

— Тебе действительно лучше поторопиться, — прошептал Кларк, перехватил руку Брюса и завёл её себе за спину.

Дальше подсказывать было не нужно. Брюс, скользя по влажной коже, провёл ладонью вниз, чуть сжал крепкую круглую ягодицу, облизываясь только от ощущения её в руке, и почувствовал то, о чём говорил Кларк. Он тёк. Сильно и горячо, почти обжигая. Рука легко двигалась по смазке, чуть приоткрывшаяся дырка мягко сжималась вокруг пальцев, и запах, от которого Брюс так безуспешно пытался избавиться, одурманил его окончательно. Теперь, даже если бы захотел, Брюс бы не смог ему сопротивляться.

— Назад пути не будет, — прошептал он в губы Кларка. — Ты не сможешь это изменить.

— Я не захочу, — уверенно сказал Кларк, и за эту секунду всё то, что они пытались сказать друг другу, стало неважным. Одно только Брюс не сказать не мог:

— Прости меня.

— Прощаю, — улыбнулся Кларк, и на этом осмысленность их поведения закончилась.

Брюс подтолкнул Кларка к стене, прижал к ней собой, запустил руки ему под задницу, разводя ягодицы и едва касаясь открывавшегося всё шире отверстия. Внутри Кларк был горячим и всё более скользким, но и снаружи его тело загоралось в ответ на касания Брюса. Он целовал его за ухом, прикусывал кожу на шее, удивляясь её мягкости, и тихо рычал, слыша протяжные выдохи с чёткими нотами стонов. Кларк закрыл глаза, не двигался, просто держа руки на шее Брюса, и только едва заметная дрожь выдавала его. Член Кларка упирался Брюсу в бедро, и рука сама легла на него, осторожно сжав. Крепкий, плотный, очень твёрдый, член удобно двигался в кулаке, заставляя Кларка откинуть голову. Стон, ставший почти оглушающим на фоне бьющего шума пульса в ушах, вырвался из его приоткрытых губ.

Это немного отрезвило Брюса, понявшего, что подростковые обнимания в душе приближают их к быстрому оргазму, но не к тому, чтобы он смог пометить Кларка. Жутчайший по своей силе голод и тоска по его телу, до сих пор недоступному и с каждым днём более желанному, заставили его обхватить Кларка за подбородок и заставить посмотреть на себя чуть более осмысленно.

— Выходи, — велел Брюс, а Кларк протестующе застонал. Ему явно не хотелось выходить из прогретой душевой, скрывавшей их за запотевшими стёклами и ещё не осевшими клубами пара. Здесь было жарко — от горячей воды, от их распалённых тел. Здесь сладко пахло нашедшими друг друга альфой и омегой, от коктейля гормонов и ароматов кружило голову, но дурман нужно было рассеять.

Брюс удивился тому, что именно он смог взять себя в руки и выпустить из них Кларка.

— Ты не сможешь отказать мне увидеть тебя в моей кровати.

И это было лучшим вариантом из всех возможных, даже опьяневший Кларк его понял. Развернувшись, он первым вышел из кабины, а Брюс, мазнув рукой по стеклу, смотрел на его спину, упругий зад и округлые бёдра, двигавшиеся так соблазнительно и маняще, что Брюс всего на секунду забыл, что Кларк — его, и отчаянно захотел сделать эту омегу своей. Вся ирония ситуации дошла до него спустя минуту, и Брюс рассмеялся. Открыто, громко, от души, как не позволял себе с самого детства.

Это удивило Кларка, и он остановился, обернулся к Брюсу, не понимая, что вызвало его смех, но тот уже догнал свою — свою! — омегу, обнял за плечи, прижав спиной к груди, и жарко, быстро зашептал в ухо:

— Я люблю тебя, я очень люблю тебя, и мне нужно, чтобы ты знал и принимал это, ты слышишь? Слышишь, Кларк?

— Да, — удивлённо протянул тот. — Мне хватило времени это понять.

— Нет! — Брюс развернул его к себе лицом. — Ты не понимаешь! Мне нужно, чтобы ты знал, как я люблю тебя. Я умру за тебя, я убью за тебя. За тебя — вот, что главное. Ты понимаешь?

Медленно и неуверенно Кларк кивнул, но по лицу было видно, как его насторожил напор.

— Не понимаешь, — рассмеялся Брюс. — Ты ведь не знаешь, да?

Кларк всё ещё молчал, но глаза его снова начали леденеть. Брюс видел такое лишь однажды и не горел желанием повторять.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что назад дороги не будет. Я всегда буду с тобой, впереди тебя или позади, но гораздо чаще — рядом. Ты всегда будешь со мной. Будешь моим, понимаешь? Что бы ты ни делал, куда бы ни отправился — я буду с тобой.

— Я понял. Понял, — снова потеплел Кларк.

— И ты согласен?

— Да.

Где-то позади Брюса послышался романтичный звон свадебных колоколов, шорох падающего риса, даже, кажется, перестук консервных банок по асфальту. Картинка, вставшая перед глазами, была по-киношному сладкой, и в ней не хватало только пары голубоглазых детей, бегавших по поместью на радость Альфреду.

— Почему ты смеёшься? — спросил Кларк, а Брюс не знал, как объяснить ему, что только что с его плеч упал груз весом во все его прожитые годы, накопленные проблемы, незажившие раны. Брюс сбросил с себя всё, что мучило, тревожило и угнетало его. Помолодев сразу будто на половину жизни, он тут же ощутил и другое проявление этой лёгкости. Обняв Кларка, Брюс чуть склонился над ним и поцеловал, пока ещё мягко скользя по податливому телу, расслабленным, но всё ещё внушительным мышцам. Кларк был таким округлым, аппетитным, таким горячим, что у Брюса потекли слюнки. Не сдерживая себя, он продолжил целовать шею Кларка, прихватывая кожу губами. Ладонями Брюс скользил по его груди, заставляя приподниматься густые волосы, обвёл подушечками больших пальцев соски, заставив их напрячься, а следом прихватил по очереди зубами.

Всё это было с лихвой вознаграждено тем, что Брюс услышал: долгий и протяжный стон, который Кларк, красуясь, не собирался скрывать. Брюс поднял глаза, увидел, как щёки Кларка нежно порозовели, а во взгляде заиграли черти. Продолжая наблюдать за ним, Брюс опускался ниже, вылизывая и прикусывая кожу на животе Кларка. Подбородком он чувствовал основание члена, окружённое густыми тёмными волосами. Толстый и крепкий, он мог принадлежать сильному альфе, но...

Но Брюс провёл по бедру Кларка вверх, пощекотал большим пальцем под мошонкой и скользнул ребром ладони между ягодиц. Кисть тут же вымокла по запястье. Кларк тёк так сильно, что не оставлял сомнений в своём возбуждении. Он отчаянно ждал своего альфу, открывался для него, опьяняя запахом тела. Брюс гладил его, лишь дразня, не намекая на проникновение, и с усмешкой наблюдал за тем, как на лице Кларка отражается нетерпение.

Это было захватывающе, это будило охотничий инстинкт. Признавшись Кларку, заручившись согласием, Брюс уже не хотел торопиться. Наоборот, всё его желание сейчас требовало игры, ему хотелось распалить Кларка, самому при этом не спеша. Стало некуда. Кларк был его, он не обижался, не уходил, не демонстрировал своего превосходства. Он был омегой — ждущей и жаждущей, его парой, и Брюс смаковал каждую минуту их близости.

Продолжая поглаживать Кларка между ягодиц, Брюс аккуратно обхватил губами головку его члена, потёр щёлку, обвёл по кругу складки крайней плоти. Кларк дышал всё чаще, сбивался и задыхался, то толкаясь Брюсу в рот, то пытаясь глубже надеться на ласкающую сзади руку. Возбуждение его становилось всё сильнее, тело подрагивало на каждое точное и сводившее с ума прикосновение. Кларк стонал, громко или тихо, но открыто и откровенно.

Брюс отпустил его, поднялся, удерживаясь для надежности за напрягшиеся бёдра, притянул к себе и звучно чмокнул в ухо. 

— Пойдём.

Он взял Кларка за руку и повёл за собой к кровати, которая так и манила простором, каждый дюйм которой можно было использовать по прямому назначению. На тёмно-сером льне тело Кларка поражало белизной, и Брюс пару минут просто любовался им. Таким красивым, таким распалённым и вызывавшим только одно желание — пометить. Взять со всей жадностью, на которую Брюс был способен, и сделать своим.

Он подтянулся, нависая над Кларком, уже готово раздвинувшим ноги, но всё ещё не торопился. Ему хотелось досыта надышаться запахом, нацеловаться, напиться Кларком. Брюс, снова медля, вёл губами по его торсу, носом задевал алые, не уступавшие яркости губам соски, призывно торчащие и так и просившиеся в рот. Вместо этого Брюс расцеловывал напрягающийся на каждом выдохе живот, выступавший край рёбер. Подольше дразнил пупок, трахая его языком, а потом снова взял член Кларка в рот.

Кларк толкнулся вверх, упираясь в матрас пятками, поднял бёдра, почти зажав голову Брюса между ними, и этим дал ему место для манёвра. Брюс перенёс вес на левую руку, тряхнул правой, чтобы сбросить накатившее онемение, и провёл двумя пальцами между ягодиц Кларка. С каждой минутой их близости он раскрывался всё шире, смазка становилась гуще и одуряюще пахла. Мягкие края входа поддались под проникновением пальцев, Кларк выгнулся на них, и его член почти выскользнул изо рта Брюса. Это было к лучшему — позволяло сосредоточиться на главном. Брюс не спеша вводил в него пальцы, понемногу вытягивая их и разводя, чтобы через секунду снова толкнуться внутрь. Кларк сжимался вокруг них, дёргал бёдрами, пытаясь втянуть глубже, а Брюс, не давая большего, легко облизывал и дразнил головку члена.

Ему ужасно нравилась эта игра. После их первого секса он бессонными ночами представлял себе, каким будет продолжение, а оно превосходило ожидания. Кларк жаждал секса не меньше Брюса, приглашал к себе — в себя, — вздрагивал и отдавался скольжению пальцев. Его тело, роскошное, сильное, принадлежавшее омеге, которая была сильнее любого альфы, притягивало взгляд. Брюс будто был на пиру, где находилась услада для любого чувства. Он пожирал Кларка глазами, впитывал его запах, его вкус, осязал его снаружи и изнутри. Первейшая потребность альфы — взять омегу стала невыносимой. Маячившее в закромах разума, бившееся где-то у затылка желание наконец накрыло с головой. 

Освободившись, Брюс поднялся, лёг рядом с Кларком. Тот тяжело опустился на простыни, дышал так жадно, будто был лишён воздуха несколько часов. Брюс положил руку ему на грудь, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьётся сильное сердце — чужое, инородное, но такое родное. Мягко потянув, Брюс перекатил несопротивлявшегося Кларка на живот, подтолкнул под его бёдра подушку и только тогда устроился сверху.

Брюс обхватил член повыше набухавшего узла, провёл верхушкой по расселине задницы Кларка, чуть задерживаясь у открытой дырки, растёр текущую смазку, всё ещё дразня, и толкнулся, плотно прижимая член между ягодиц.

— Чем дольше ты развлекаешься, тем меньше времени у тебя остаётся, — раздался голос Кларка, приглушённый подушкой, в которую он прятал лицо. — Регенерация, — напомнил он.

У Брюса от этих слов нетерпение закололо даже в пятках. Он действительно увлёкся, наслаждаясь близостью Кларка, почти упустил то, что скоро он снова станет неуязвимым. Всё удачно совпало: желание поспешить уже сводило тяжестью в паху. Брюс, дав себе волю, не сдерживаясь скользнул членом внутрь, чувствуя, как обтекали его упругие мышцы, как гладко было в Кларке, истекавшем смазкой.

Безумная смесь из похоти, ощущения Кларка в объятиях, его тела, которое всё больше принадлежало Брюсу, желания кончить и, наконец, пометить свою омегу, так мучившую его своим бегством, — всё это одуряло. Брюс удерживал себя над Кларком на руках, а бёдрами толкался вниз, вгоняя член до конца. Узел понемногу расширял задницу Кларка, ствол облегали горячие стенки, и от этого жар разливался по всему телу. Ритм сбивался, Брюс терял контроль, быстро и рвано двигаясь, пока Кларк в оргазме не приподнялся под ним, выгнув спину дугой, и выпятил задницу. Брюс рухнул, заваливаясь на него всем телом, и член оказался внутри до основания. Мошонку опалило горячей смазкой до того, как узел запечатал зад Кларка, а тот опустился на кровать, удерживая Брюса на себе.

Брюс, крепко вцепляясь в его бока пальцами, выбрал момент, когда Кларк блаженно выдыхал после третьей волны оргазма, впился в самое слабое место омег — небольшое, бесконечно чувствительное местечко под затылком, где пахло слаще всего. Он кончал, накачивая задницу Кларка своей спермой, сметал между ними последние преграды, щедро делился всем собой: семенем, потом, жаждой. Он засасывал нежную кожу, заставляя Кларка дрожать всё сильнее — до очередного оргазма, чуть двигал бёдрами, заставляя узел давить ему на простату. Они были как волны, едва накатывавшие на берег. Казалось, что почти не шевелились, но продолжали двигаться друг к другу. У Брюса дрожали бёдра, когда его член, туго стянутый мышцами Кларка, снова дёрнулся, выпуская ещё одну порцию спермы, и оргазм, болезненно-приятный, снова пронзил его одновременно с тем, как задохнулся в своём оргазме Кларк.

Они поймали момент. Метка Брюса, проникшая в Кларка с его спермой и слюной, заставившая их запахи перемешаться так густо, что не было понятно, где начинался один и где он переходил в другой, осталась на загривке Кларка ярко-красным засосом.

Со временем он сойдёт, но железы, успевшие перестроиться под метку, начнут вырабатывать особый гормон, и Кларк будет пахнуть Брюсом.

Всегда.

Для всех.

Для всего мира Кларк будет омегой альфы Уэйна, и пути обратно не станет для обоих.

Блаженная истома наконец увлекла в себя и тело и разум, и Брюс прижался к Кларку, точно зная, что тот выдержит общий вес. Кларк лежал, едва дрожа, продолжал сжиматься вокруг узла, чем давил на самые отзывчивые точки, и оргазмы, становившиеся чуть слабее с каждым разом, медленно разливались от одного к другому. Брюс закрыл глаза и погрузился в них полностью, чувствуя себя самым счастливым альфой мира — как тот, кто нашёл и сделал своей пару.

И это был не конец, а только начало

 

— Доброе утро, сэр. Что желаете на завтрак?

Если и была в жизни Брюса какая-то константа, то её имя было Альфред.

— Омлет, спасибо.

Кларк подошёл со спины, мягко коснулся губами ещё влажной макушки Брюса и сел на свой стул. Перед ним стояла тарелка с недоеденными омлетом, и по опыту Брюс знал, что свою увеличенную порцию бекона Кларк уже съел. Он был очень увлечён, читая что-то на экране смартфона.

— Какие-то новости?

— Лоис ругается. Процитировать? — Из-за края очков блеснул хитрый прищур, а представивший себе цветистую речь Лэйн Брюс нервно передёрнул плечами. — Ладно, могу пересказать...

Но до этого Кларк доел омлет, запил всё попеременно кофе и соком и только потом сказал:

— Если вкратце, то она недовольна, что открытие библиотеки в Готэме придётся освещать ей.

— Слишком мелкое дельце? — догадался Брюс.

— Ага. Раньше на него отправили бы меня.

Кларк отложил телефон, посмотрел на Брюса, и они оба рассмеялись. И Брюс не признался бы даже себе, что глубоко на дне его тёмной души шевелится злорадство.

— Думаю, Перри много нового о себе узнал, когда распределял задания.

Брюс, пряча смех, сделал глоток кофе. Злорадство стремительно переселялось со дна на средние этажи.

— Сэр, смокинг мастера Кларка доставили.

— Оставь в спальне, Альфред.

— Было бы лучше примерить сразу, сэр. Если он не подойдёт...

— Почему? — возмутился Кларк. — Финальная примерка была всего три дня назад.

— Не хочу казаться грубым, мастер Кларк, но вы располнели.

— Это только твоё воображение.

— Вы сами можете не замечать...

— Вечером, Альфред, — отрезал Брюс, понявший, что этот разговор принимает совершенно иной оборот. Дворецкий, поджав губы, скрылся в коридоре, как айсберг, оставивший после себя тонувший «Титаник».

Брюс наклонился к уху Кларка и признался:

— Если бы ты начал примерять его сейчас, мы бы сегодня не вышли из дома.

— Отличный план, — поддержал Кларк. — В следующий раз так и сделаем.

Брюс деловито допил кофе и поднялся, торопясь на работу. Этим вечером у них были серьёзные планы, и следовало успеть всё за меньшее время. Кларк надел футболку, чтобы проводить его до машины, чем тяжко ранил Брюса, предпочитавшего наблюдать за ним вовсе без одежды.

— Подвезти? — ухмыльнулся Брюс и получил в ответ утомлённую гримасу. Эта шутка не успела надоесть только ему. Он поцеловал Кларка в щёку, прощаясь, и сел в машину, до поворота наблюдая, как Кларк смотрит ему вслед.

Проезжая мимо основного здания поместья, Брюс кое-что вспомнил.

— Доброе утро, Грэйс. Мне нужен ландшафтный дизайнер. Выберите пару резюме.

— Конечно, сэр. К вашему приезду будет готово.

Не прощаясь, Брюс выключил телефон. Он плавно объезжал здание, вокруг которого, как муравьи, начали суетиться рабочие. Фасад и правое крыло уже сияли новой краской, в левом продолжались отделочные работы, которые вскоре должны были завершиться. Самое время было приглашать в поместье дизайнера, который смог бы привести его в приличный вид.

Брюс едва заметно улыбнулся, думая, что маме понравилось бы то, как здесь всё изменилось. И Кларк. Мысли о матери заставили его сразу подумать и о другой Марте, которой они уже месяц обещали приехать. Брюс снова нажал на вызов:

— Грэйс, и закажите нам билеты до Канзаса.

— Автомобиль?

— Аренда на три дня, и самый лучший.

— Хорошо, сэр.

Брюс снова выключил телефон и сосредоточился на знакомой до каждой росшей по краям травинки дороге.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Лэйн, рад вас приветствовать.

Брюс коснулся её руки, чувствуя, что в нынешней битве альф победа осталась за ним.

— Он станет добрым, если на ваш приём нападут террористы, — оскалилась Лоис. — А пока я прикидываю, как будет смотреться в статье что-то похожее на «неотразимый спутник миллиардера» и «точка прицела внимания всех собравшихся альф».

Брюс даже не стал скрывать, как его повеселили слова Лоис. Он смеялся, утирая непрошеную слезу, точно зная, что все местные (и посторонние) альфы впустую щёлкнут зубами, облизываясь на Кларка. Тот внимательно слушал, о чём ему говорил пожилой, но всё ещё бодрый и жаждавший общения глава совета библиотеки, которой Брюс этим вечером подарил новое здание. Старичок схватил Кларка за лацкан, рассказывал что-то, а тот с непреувеличенным вниманием кивал в такт его словам. Брюс снова залюбовался тем, каким неотразимым Кларк мог становиться, когда хотел.

Супермен, воплощение всего идеального, что навоображало человечество за время своего существования, был героем первых полос и новостных выпусков.

Кларк Кент, незаметный внештатник крупной газеты, воплотивший в себе все клише про лузеров и ботаников, был мало интересен вообще.

Но у Брюса был собственный Кларк, которого он нечасто показывал публике. Лощёный, довольный, прекрасный омега в щегольском костюме, спутник миллиардера, звезда местных сплетен, красавчик, которого разглядели все альфы, собравшиеся здесь этим вечером.

Его собственный Кларк.

— О, Брюс, пожалуйста, умерь пыл, — попросила Лоис. — Можешь не пускать по залу свои злобные гормоны, все и так поняли, что он твой. Лучше посмотри: кажется, мой вечер в Готэме обещает что-то интересное.

Пока они говорили, Лоис подвела Брюса к балкону, над которым, как и над всем городом, ярко светился сигнал.

— Мне всегда было интересно: а что ты делаешь в таких ситуациях? Неужели никто не замечает твоей пропажи?

В глазах Лоис мелькнул хищнический азарт, но Брюс не стал отвечать. Он беззвучно позвал Кларка, стоявшего в противоположном конце огромного зала, и тот не замедлил оказаться рядом. Мягко обняв Лоис, чтобы не вызвать в Брюсе ненужных эмоций, он посмотрел на сигнал, с которого почти не сводили глаз оба его собеседника.

— Ты первый?

Кларк едва заметно кивнул и отправился к чёрному входу, через который в зал проходили официанты. Брюс смотрел ему вслед, замечая по движениям рук, что Кларк уже развязывал бабочку, а Лоис, фыркнув, шепнула:

— Слишком жадно, мистер Уэйн.

Брюс обернулся к ней, улыбнулся широко и ответил:

— Так и нужно.

Неспешно двигаясь сквозь толпу, успевая пожимать руки и отвечать на вопросы, он шёл следом за Кларком, надеясь, что сейчас все взгляды в зале направлены именно на них. Идеальная маскировка.

Как бы ни был быстр Бэтмен, но Супермен опережал его. Даже если бы у Кларка не было форы в несколько минут, он всё равно бы победил в этой гонке. Но это не вызывало больше у Брюса зависти или ревности. Он принял то, что Кларк сильнее и быстрее его, как и тот принял силу своего альфы, как главного. В этом и была истинная сила их пары.

Когда Бэтмен вышел из покрова тени на крыше полицейского департамента, то услышал, как недовольно отчитывает Супермена комиссар Гордон:

— Теперь так будет всегда? Я вызываю одного парня в плаще, а приходит другой. Может, вам обоим сосредоточиться на своих городах, тогда не будет путаницы.

Супермен, невозмутимо сложив на груди руки, парил в воздухе на фоне развевавшегося плаща, как статуя самому себе, и взирал на злого Гордона свысока. Только по едва дрожавшему уголку губ Брюс понял, что Кларк сдерживает улыбку. Его пора было спасать.

— Зачем звали? — без предисловий сказал Брюс, появляясь перед полицейским. Голос звучал как надо — низко и хрипло, неузнаваемо. 

Гордон сразу обернулся к нему.

— Удивительно, что вы не в Метрополисе. Как же там без вас?

— Комиссар, переходите ближе к делу.

Гордон, скрипнув зубами, будто пережевал злость, и следующая его речь была почти нормальной.

Брюс кивнул в знак того, что понял просьбу. Он дождался, пока Гордон скроется в здании, и только потом обернулся к Супермену.

— Ты со мной?

— Так быстрее, — прикинул тот. — Раньше справимся и вернёмся.

Брюс был с ним согласен.

— Подвезти? — не устоял от шпильки Супермен.

— Конечно, так же быстрее, — не остался в долгу Бэтмен и ухватился за протянутую руку.

Запах Кларка снова ударил в нос. Такое мешающее сейчас ощущение блаженства от их близости зажгло кровь, и Брюс радовался тому, что холодный ветер с залива остужал некстати вспыхнувшее возбуждение.

Они, как это обычно бывало в парной работе, справились быстро, и Кларк, стараясь не попадать в свет фонарей, реклам и прожекторов, донёс Брюса до его машины. На обратном пути им снова пришлось разделиться. Когда Брюс оказался в здании библиотеки, Кларк уже поджидал его.

— Ты не завязал бабочку. Помочь?

— В этом и суть. Иди первым.

Брюс снова вышел в зал, переводя дух и надеясь, что их маленькое исчезновение было истолковано как нужно. Когда около него оказался Кларк и демонстративно застегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке и аккуратно завязал бабочку, вид собравшихся дал понять, что они подумали об одном. Брюс уже предвкушал, что на следующее утро будет в «жёлтых» новостях:

«Брюс Уэйн потакает себе везде и во всём!»

«Горячий секс в скучной библиотеке: Брюс Уэйн умеет развлекаться!»

Это было бы смешно, если бы не было почти точным цитированием. Лоис, небрежно держа в цепких пальчиках бокал, подошла к ним сбоку и внимательно осмотрела обоих.

— Отличное алиби, — с явными нотками восхищения заметила она. — Так что, я получу эксклюзив по вашему сегодняшнему приключению?

— Давай обсудим завтра, — предложил Кларк, беря Брюса за локоть и увлекая за собой. — Обещаю, ты будешь довольна.

— А я? — шепнул Брюс, когда они оказались на достаточном расстоянии от Лоис, и Кларк беззвучно прошептал:

— Как всегда.

Он остановился на мгновение, посмотрел на Брюса с игривой улыбкой и добавил:

— И я даже могу не снимать очки.


End file.
